The reason is you
by susanramos24
Summary: Jirou no se da cuenta de los sentimientos de Ore-sama. ¿Podrá el capitán de Hyotei hacérselo notar o Marui-kun se adelantará?. Sweet Pair VS Sleep Pair. ¿Jirou entenderá a quién quiere lo suficiente o alguien le quitara a Ore-sama?. Advertencia es Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Sueño

Capitulo 1: Sueño.

En Hyotei

Los chicos del club de tenis se encontraban cambiándose, el entrenamiento de ese día había culminado, como era costumbre cierto castaño de ojos almendrados yacía dormido en la banca de los vestuarios, por la expresión de su rostro debía estar teniendo un sueño placentero, quizás con dulces, Akutagawa Jirou era un muchacho de gustos simples.

Marui-kun…-dice entre sueños

¡BAMMMMM!

¡ahhh! ¿Qué paso?- dice alarmado el castaño

El aristócrata había azotado con fuerza la puerta de su casillero para salir de los vestuarios malhumorado.

¡Hey! Atobe ¿Qué diablos te pasa?- decía Gakuto mientras se cuelga en su compañero de dobles, el fuerte ruido lo había hecho saltar.  
Vaya…-el tensai se limita a acomodar sus lentes  
¿hoy también está de mal humor?- les pregunta el castaño preocupado- no me gusta que Atobe este molesto- mira al piso con tristeza. 

¡RING RING! 

La campana anuncia el cierre de puertas, debían apresurarse si no querían pasar la noche en Hyotei, en el camino Jirou meditaba sobre la reacción de Atobe, durante todo el entrenamiento lucia bien, últimamente sus cambios de humor se daban cuando él dormía, quizás esto estaba molestando al capitán.

Quizás deba quedarme despierto un poco más- se dice a sí mismo.

El castaño mira al piso cabizbajo ¡Debía hacer algo! Odiaba la idea que Atobe este enojado con él, qué pasa si el aristócrata se hartaba de los caprichos del dormilón, sin duda sería capaz de quitarlo de los titulares o peor Sakaki podría quitarlo del equipo por dormir todo el tiempo, y no quería eso.

Fuera de Hyotei, el joven aristócrata se encontraba por subir a su limosina para dirigirse a su "humilde" mansión, se encontraba malhumorado ¡¿qué diablos hacia Jirou soñando con Marui Bunta?!, cómo se atrevía el hipoglucémico a meterse en los sueños de SU Jirou, sí SU Jirou, porque era suyo aunque el castaño no lo supiera, era tan distraído que no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos de Ore-sama.

¡Kei-chan!- una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.  
¿Jirou?- observa con sorpresa como el castaño corre hacia él, ¿acaso no había ido a su visita regular a las canchas del RikkaiDai?  
Te alcance- dice feliz  
¿necesitas algo?-dice indiferente  
¡lo siento Kei-chan! no quise causar problemas- dice triste

El aristócrata lo mira con sorpresa, al parecer Jirou se dio cuenta que era responsable del enojo de Ore-sama, aunque el torpe no entendió en que manera.

Prometo dormir menos en los entrenamientos, por favor no estés enojado.-dice suplicante.

Cálmate Jirou-sonríe de lado  
¿no estás enojado?- lo mira con sorpresa  
No. Ya no-susurra lo último, en verdad el castaño era lindo  
¡Yeh! –Celebra- no me gusta cuando estás enojado.

El Rey de Hyotei no puede evitar sonreír ante las reacciones de Jirou, podía tener 15 años pero seguía actuando como un niño, le gustaba su transparencia, inocencia y hasta su torpeza. Atobe juraría que medio Hyotei conocía sus sentimientos por el castaño pero este ni cuenta se daba ¡era tan distraído! De todas las personas en las que Ore-sama pudo fijarse tuvo que ser de un caprichoso dormilón que no se da cuenta de nada.

Jirou- sonríe de lado- Sube, Ore-sama te llevará a casa.  
¿Enserio? –dice feliz le agradaba ir en la limosina de Keigo y pasar tiempo con él pero no quería causarle más molestias- pero….  
No era una pregunta- dice señalando la limosina para que entre.  
¡Gracias!.- lo toma del brazo y entra feliz a la limosina.

En el RikkaiDai

Marui Bunta se encontraba mirando alrededor de las canchas, era extraño no ver al pequeño Jirou, por lo regular iba a ver sus entrenamientos, pero ese día no estaba, ¿le habrá pasado algo? no podía evitar sentirse extraño, ¡no es que lo extrañara! Para nada, sólo…era extraño, se había acostumbrado a la presencia de su Fanboy.

¿Buscas a alguien?-dice curioso el moreno  
No- gira su rostro ligeramente ruborizado  
hoy no ha venido ese sujeto del Hyotei- dice buscándolo con la mirada por las canchas.  
Su nombre es Jirou - no puede evitar mirarlo con seriedad, se había incomodado cuando se refirieron al bello durmiente como "ese sujeto".  
ok-susurra extrañado.  
Como se llame- dice el ilusionista del grupo- es extraño que muestres interés por alguien.  
No lo hago- hace explotar su chicle dando por finalizada la conversación. 

El tensai del RikkaiDai se retira, al parecer el castaño no vendría el día de hoy. Lo había esperado toda la tarde, de hecho él era el único pues Jackal se fue con Kirihara y Niou. No entendía la razón pero no podía sacarse de la mente al pequeño Jirou y su "¡Marui-kun! ¡Marui-kun es genial!" cada vez que veía la reja donde el castaño solía observarlo.

Ese niño escandaloso lo hacía sonreír, tenía una linda sonrisa, era alegre y trasparente, de hecho no entendía como podía haber alguien tan dulce en Hyotei, recordaba que casi estuvo a punto de perder contra el en un juego amistoso, quizás fue ahí donde el pequeño Akutagawa logro llamar su atención.

Akutagawa Jirou- revienta su chicle

En la casa de la familia Akutagawa

Atobe luchaba para que el castaño bajará de la limosina, al parecer se había dormido, y no solo eso, el muy descarado lo estaba usando como almohada, pues tenía su rostro en el pecho del aristócrata, si bien a él no le molestaba la cercanía de Jirou, lo sonrojaba de sobremanera pues le parecía tierno.

Jiruo ¡despierta Ya!  
No lo hare Kei-chan, tú pecho es demasiado cómodo para no usarlo de almohada-decía abrazando descaradamente a su capitán.

El aristócrata sonríe de lado, aquel caprichoso dormilón no estaba dispuesto a bajar y para sorpresa del Rey de Hyotei, Jirou se había dormido al segundo ¡vaya que su don era el sueño profundo!, al parecer alguien tendría que cargarlo.

¿Cómo lo voy a cargar?- se cuestionaba, pues si lo cargaba tendido en sus brazos pensarían que había muerto, así que se limitó a salir primero de la limosina y llevarlo cuidadosamente en su espalda como si de un koala se tratará. A penas pudo tocar el timbre sale el hermano mayor de Jirou que mira divertido la escena, en verdad su hermano era un caso. Sin más procede a cargarlo y agradecerle a Atobe el haberlo traído, en verdad no era la primera vez que el aristócrata tenía atenciones para con su hermanito, pues a veces lo mandaba en la limosina cuando se quedaba dormido.

Le haces honor tu apodo hermanito- lo lleva a su habitación  
Kei-chan zZZZZ-susurra

Su hermano procede a echarlo para luego irse apagándole la luz.

zZZ Marui-kun zZZZZ Kei-chan zzzZZ

Al cabo de unos minutos el celular del castaño comienza a vibrar, al parecer tenía un mensaje y el remitente era…

zZZ Marui-kun.-dice entre sueños


	2. Chapter 2: celos

Cap 2: Celos

En el centro de la ciudad, una elegante limosina se encontraba estacionada fuera de una exclusiva tienda deportiva, donde dos miembros de Hyotei se encontraban comprando algunos accesorios deportivos.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Taki?- pregunta curioso  
-Si ¿qué tal?-Le enseña un nuevo modelo de cintas para su raqueta, el aristócrata asiente, dándole el visto bueno a la compra.  
-Bien, podemos marcharnos- se dispone a ir a la puerta seguido por Taki.

Saliendo de la tienda, Atobe se dispone a entrar a su limosina junto a Taki, pero este se detiene a observar algo con atención.

-¿ese no es Jirou?- señala a un chico que se encontraba caminando por la calle

Atobe voltea en la misma dirección que Taki, efectivamente, era Jirou que iba caminando en sentido diferente a su casa, estaba bien despierto, al parecer esperaba a alguien pues se detuvo una pastelería, en ese momento se escucha una voz conocida llamando a SU Jirou, se trataba de Marui Bunta.

-¡Marui-kun! – dice feliz  
\- ¿te hice esperar?  
-¡no! Acabo de llegar  
\- que bueno- dice aliviado- entremos.

El Tensai del RikkaiDai guía al castaño dentro de la pastelería, sentándose ambos al lado de la ventana, Jirou se desvivía en sonrisas para Marui, mientras Atobe miraba irritado la escena, no lo iba a soportar, no podía seguir viendo eso, aquel Tensai no dejaba de pasar su brazo por el cuello del castaño.

-Nos vamos-dice gélido  
-¿Y Jirou?  
-Lo que haga o no Jirou no es asunto mío.  
-uhmmm-lo mira fijamente  
\- subes o no Taki- el mago de Hyotei suspira y entra a la limosina.

Atobe le pide al chofer de una forma nada amable que se marcharan, se limitaría a dejar primero a Taki en su casa para luego terminar de estallar solo en su mansión pero al parecer Haginosuke tenía una idea diferente, pues le propuso ir a cenar al restaurant de sus padres, pues estaba oscureciendo y suponía que Keigo cenaría sólo hoy, en vista que pasaron toda la tarde juntos para comprar los accesorios de tenis ¿Por qué no cenar juntos?, según recordaba hacía un tiempo que no salía solo con Keigo, ambos eran amigos de tiempo, su amistad estaba fuertemente unida a la arrogancia, cosa que difería con Kabaji que se caracterizaba por ser demasiado bondadoso.

En la pastelería

Marui y Jirou pasaban una divertida tarde, según el tensai en aquel lugar vendían los mejores pasteles y tenía razón, estos eran deliciosos, el ambiente era agradable, pudieron hablar de tenis y varios temas, aunque al principio el menor estaba más interesado en hablar de voleas pero Marui quería conocerlo más, aparte que solo Jirou podía comer tantos postres como él.

-¡nuevo record!- señala el cronómetro  
-Tensai Teki-dice acabando su 25vo pastel  
-¡Marui-kun es genial!

-¿te gusto venir Jirou?  
-si- dice emocionado- ¡me gusta estar con Marui-kun!

Marui no podía evitar sonreír de lado, le gustaba como le brillaban los ojos al menor, era tan expresivo, estar con el bello durmiente era divertido ¿Quién lo diría? Quizás después de todo si le estaba gustando el pequeño Akutagawa. El problema era saber ¿qué tanto le gustaba?, no sabía que sentía el menor en realidad, de hecho planeaba averiguarlo en aquella salida. Cuando voltea a ver fijamente al castaño se percata que tiene restos de malteada de fresa en la mejilla y los labios, por lo cual lleva su mano hasta el bronceado rostro del menor, tomándolo por sorpresa.

-tienes malteada- dice con simpleza  
-que embarazoso- dice ruborizado

El tensai lo mira con ternura, aquel niño lucia tierno con las mejillas encendidas, ante esto no puede evitar acercarse lentamente hasta los labios de Jirou deteniéndose solo a centímetros y susurrarle.

-te lo quitaré- esas palabras fueron una caricia en los labios del menor  
\- ¿qué?- dice sorprendido

Justo cuando Marui estaba por besarlo, suena el celular del castaño, era su madre quien lo llamaba para asegurarse que se encontraba bien y que no se hubiera quedado dormido en el bus pues era tarde y pasaba de la hora habitual en la que el bello durmiente solía llegar a casa. Al terminar de hablar Jirou se despidió rápidamente de Marui y corre a tomar el bus a casa acompañado de un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, pues tenía que dormir temprano, mañana tenía cita médica.

-Es lindo cuando huye- lo mira perderse

Bunta supuso que cuando volviera a ver al castaño lo besaría, quien sabe, quizá ambos podrían iniciar una relación o solo probar. No puede evitar dibujar una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios, recordando aquel beso que se quedó en la comisura de los labios esperando salir.

En un lujoso restaurant

Dos chicos terminaban de cenar, el aristócrata no sabía qué hacer con sus sentimientos por el bello durmiente de Hyotei, eso lo tenía malhumorado.

-sería mejor que le dijeras que te gusta y ya Kei  
-No haré eso- se lleva un trozo de carne a la boca

El mago de Hyotei lo mira fijamente mientras bebe de su elegante copa.

-¿por qué?  
-No le intereso Taki. Es obvio que le gusta el hipo glucémico de Marui.  
-Jirou es un idiota –afirma con seriedad- pero…No creo que le seas indiferente  
\- Tsk No hare nada mientras lo veo gritando como niña enamorada por Marui.  
 _-_ deberías- bebe de su copa.

A la mañana siguiente en Hyotei

El rey de Hyotei llevaba a cabo un entrenamiento infernal a los miembros del club, este era sumamente duro, más de la mitad del club se encontraba desfalleciendo en las canchas, Gakuto se encontraba tatuado en el suelo, ese día Atobe andaba de pésimo humor y al parecer se había descargado con el entrenamiento, pues en las prácticas no se guardó nada, destrozo sin piedad alguna a cada uno de los titulares con quien le toco jugar, lo que incrementaba su enfado era la ausencia del bello durmiente de Hyotei, no se había presentado al entrenamiento y ¡nadie sabía de él!, ¿acaso la paso tan bien ayer en su cita con el hipo glucémico que decidió faltar al entrenamiento?, no sabía qué pensar.

En el receso Atobe fue a averiguar el paradero de Jirou, para desgracia del castaño el aristócrata lo encontró en las escaleras hablando con Gakuto y Taki de lo más tranquilo.

-¿te sucedió algo? – Pregunta la cereza  
-No, solo revisión médica- pone una mano en su cabecita-pero olvide decirle a Atobe.  
-Sí. Se te olvido- dice gélido

El rey de Hyotei camina desafiante hasta quedar al frente del castaño, en ese momento Taki le hace una seña de retirada a Gakuto, era obvio que Atobe regañaría al menor.

-Kei-chan lo siento…-dice apenado  
-No me llames así- dice con dureza

El castaño lo mira con sorpresa, era la primera vez que Atobe le decía que no lo llamara de esa manera, pues desde que comenzó a decirle "Kei-chan" nunca mostro incomodidad, solo le decía que no lo hiciera frente a todos en los entrenamientos.

-¿crees que el club es un juego? ¡Eres titular tienes un ejemplo que dar!  
-lo siento mucho.

La voz de Atobe estaba cargada de enojo, que le dolía al castaño, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos, era la primera vez que Atobe lo miraba con tal dureza.

-¿tienes algo más importante que el club?  
-¡No, claro que no!  
-¡Demuéstralo! porque hay otros que pueden tomar tu puesto Jiruo

-La siguiente vez Taki tomará tu lugar.  
-¿Ya no voy a ser titular?- dice con voz quebrada

El castaño miraba al piso con tristeza, Atobe lo miraba con enojo, nunca antes lo había tratado así, esto le estaba doliendo mucho al castaño que sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Si fuera tan fácil sacarte, ya lo hubiera hecho- cierra sus ojos y lo acorrala en el muro - solo me causas problemas.

-….perdón.-dice en un hilito de voz  
\- retírate- le da la espalda.

Jirou se marcha corriendo por los pasillos, pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, entendía que merecía el regaño pues había faltado sin avisar al entrenamiento, más cuando estaban cerca de las nacionales, ¿cómo pudo olvidar avisarle a Atobe o Sakaki?, incluso Marui lo sabía, el Tensai le había mensajeado en el consultorio para preguntarle cómo le había ido, si bien estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, entendía que fue solo una broma del tensai.

-sé que estás ahí Taki  
-Te excediste un poco ¿no?  
-….

El mago de Hyotei se cruza de brazos mientras lo ve fijamente, conocía los sentimientos de Keigo por el castaño y suponía que este sería duro al regañarlo. Atobe mira hacia otro lado, en verdad le había dolido tratar así a su Jirou, estaba celoso de que olvidará informarle su falta por estar con Marui, ¿tanto lo distraía el tensai del Rikkai?, de cualquier forma si no lo regañaba él lo haría Sakaki y este no tendría contemplaciones en sacarlo después de todo el bello durmiente ya había perdido contra Syusuke Fuji, si no ponía mano dura con él, al igual que Taki estaría fuera de los titulares.

\- Si soy suave con él, nunca aprenderá.  
-Estaba a punto de llorar

-Keigo- susurra  
-En fin- suspira con cansancio.

Taki lo mira irse cabizbajo, conocía a su amigo, ser el capitán de Hyotei no era fácil, muchas veces tenías que hacer cosas que no querías por el bien del equipo. Atobe se preocupaba por cada uno de los miembros de Hyotei, pero en especial de su Jirou que no podía darse el lujo de estar distraído o saltarse los entrenamientos cuando estaban cerca de las nacionales. Si bien el castaño merecía el regaño Atobe había sido hiriente en uno que otro comentario que no iba por el lado del tenis precisamente. Al terminar la media hora que quedaba de entrenamiento, Taki habla con Keigo en los vestuarios.

-¿hablaras con Jirou?.  
-no.  
-el pobre debe estar mal.

El aristócrata voltea a ver a su compañero, en verdad Taki tenía razón aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero esperaría a ver si Jirou había reaccionado ante el regaño.

\- es tan quejica- se burla- Atobe frunce el ceño-ok, ok no dije nada  
-cámbiate de una vez.

Ante la orden el mago de Hyotei camina dispuesto a cambiarse pero se tropieza con unas pelotas que estaban regadas por el suelo ocasionando que pierda el equilibrio y caiga sobre Keigo que logra atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo para que no caiga bruscamente al suelo.

-¿estás bien?  
-si- dice apoyando sus manos en los hombros del aristócrata mientras su camisa se le caía dejando al descubierto parte del pecho de Taki.

Jirou entra a los vestuarios y ve a Taki abrazando a Atobe, lo tenía apresado contra los casilleros, ambos estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto, Taki tenía parte de la camisa abajo y el pantalón desabrochado mientras el capitán lo sostenía de la cintura ¡¿qué diablos estaba pasando?!.

-ah Jirou- dice separándose un poco de Keigo (¿se quedó? ¡Vaya!)  
-¿qué hacían?-pregunta irritado  
\- nada, solo me caí ¿verdad Kei?- sonríe nervioso mientras comienza a abotonarse la camisa-  
-Te espero afuera Taki-le pasa de largo a Jirou- no tardes

El aristócrata solo se limita a irse, Taki veía hacia otro lado avergonzado, se había dado cuenta que Jirou malinterpreto la escena, si sus ojos no lo engañaban Jirou irradiaba enojo y la escueta respuesta que dio Keigo no había ayudado en nada pues solo hacia afirmar lo que pensaba el dormilón.

-lamento haberlos interrumpido-mira a Taki- veo que encontraste la manera de animar al capitán- era la primera vez que Taki oía a un sarcástico Jirou.  
\- ¿qué? No pienses mal Jirou. Yo solo…  
-Yo no pienso nada- se marcha

En el RikkaiDai

Jirou estaba molesto por la escena que vio en los vestuarios. Taki le había aclarado que no era nada, incluso lo siguió a la salida, de cualquier forma el verlos en aquella situación lo había incomodado y para empeorar la situación el aristócrata lo había ignorado olímpicamente.

El castaño estaba abatido, había ido a las canchas del RikkaiDai para tratar de animarse viendo a su idol pero seguía deprimido por el trato de Atobe, ni siquiera el ver a su idol jugar le regresaba su buen humor.

********************Flash Back*************************************

-Si fuera tan fácil sacarte, ya lo hubiera hecho- cierra sus ojos- solo me causas problemas.  
-….perdón.-dice en un hilito de voz  
\- retírate- le da la espalda.

…

\- ¡nada!, solo me caí ¿verdad Kei?- sonríe nervioso mientras comienza a abotonarse la camisa-  
-Te espero afuera Taki- le pasa de largo a Jirou- no tardes.

********************Fin Del Flash Back******************************

-Kei-chan…-susurra

-¿Jirou?  
-Marui-kun- susurra con sorpresa, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado que no se dio cuenta que término el entrenamiento del Tensai?  
-¿estás bien? Luces triste

Jirou le comenta que tuvo un mal día, ante esto Bunta intenta animarlo y le invita a la plaza para comer unos postres y distraerse.

-Ten-le extiende un panecillo  
-gracias- da un gran bocado-¡delicoso!

Bunta sonríe ante la expresión de Jirou, no le había gustado verlo triste, era inusual en su persona. El tensai se había acostumbrado a aquel chico alegre y entusiasta que no dejaba de decir "¡Marui-kun, Marui-kun!" con sus característicos saltitos.

\- así me gusta más.  
-¿uh?-lo mira curioso  
-luces lindo cuando ríes-come un postre  
-esto es embarazoso- se ruboriza  
-cuéntame que paso

Jirou le cuenta lo ocurrido en la tarde, si bien Marui estaba de acuerdo en que el castaño se ganó el regaño no pudo evitar sentir cierta aprensión hacia el rey de Hyotei o hacia cualquiera que se atreviera a entristecer al bello durmiente.

\- Ya veo  
\- Ahora Kei-chan está molesto  
-¿Kei-chan?- pregunta curioso  
\- si…-baja la mirada

El pequeño volvía a deprimirse, el Tensai dudaba si su tristeza era por el hecho de que un amigo suyo este enojado con él o si había algo más, podía entender lo primero pues si Yukimura lo hubiera tratado de esa forma, el también estaría deprimido por lo último le irritaba la idea que al pequeño Jirou le guste el ególatra de su capitán.

-Me pondré celoso-hace puchero  
-Marui-kun- se sonroja  
-Broma- le revuelve el cabello-No estés tristes.-le sonríe- recuerda que antes que todo es capitán y tiene una imagen que mantener, para Yukimura tampoco es sencillo cuando tiene que regañarnos, claro que para Sanada es fácil, vive amargado.

***********************En alguna parte de la ciudad*************************

-¡Achuuuuu!  
-Salud- sonríe con gentileza el peli azul- ¿un resfriado Genichiro?  
-No. –dice inquieto- es como si alguien hablará de mí  
-uhmmm ¿quién podría ser?  
-¡TEZUKA!- Yukimura lo mira con sorpresa y ligeras gotas en su cabeza

***********************En alguna otra parte de la ciudad*************************

-¿Todo bien Tezuka? Luces tenso- sonríe el Tensai  
\- sentí como si llamarán  
-yo no oí nada  
-No hay que bajar la guardia Fuji-sentencia-Me quedo aquí - toma otro camino- debo ver unas cosas  
-Está bien Tezuka

***********************De regreso con la Sweet Pair*************************

-si es tu amigo, se le pasará el coraje, solo tienes que hablar con él cuando este calmado y disculparte.  
\- es verdad ¡Gracias Marui-kun! -se lanza a abrazarlo efusivamente-¡eres el mejor!

El tensai atrae el cuerpo del castaño hasta pegarlo fuertemente al suyo mientras sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros, rozando sus narices, ante esto el Tensai presiona su globo en los labios de Jirou hasta que revienta quedando restos de chicle en la boca del dormilón que estaba fuertemente avergonzado por la acción, juraría que pudo sentir los labios del tensai a través del chicle.

-luces lindo así 3  
-¡Marui-kun!- dice totalmente ruborizado  
-tensai Teki- hace una V con sus dedos

En la tienda deportiva

Taki se encontraba buscando su marca de raqueta favorita, al parecer habían llegado nuevos modelos a la tienda y quería aprovechar, para fortuna había podido convencer a Keigo para que lo acompañara y se distraiga de lo ocurrido en Hyotei, mientras el castaño cancelaba su compra en caja, Atobe observaba algunos accesorios deportivos, hasta que alguien llama su atención.

-¿haciendo compras Tezuka?  
-Atobe- dice con sorpresa  
-No es común verte por aquí  
-estaba de paso.  
-Ya veo- sonríe con su característica arrogancia

Tezuka observa al aristócrata, llevaba un tiempo de no verlo pues había estado en rehabilitación más nunca perdieron contacto, en verdad no había cambiado, seguía teniendo aquella sonrisa autosuficiente que le gustaba.

-Atobe …-es interrumpido  
-Kei hice mi compra ¿nos vamos?

El castaño de cabello lacio miraba fijamente al chico de ojos pardos, al parecer había interrumpido algo, por lo cual en un rápido movimiento rodea la cintura de Atobe en un abrazo que incomodo al de lentes, pues se notaba el enojo en su mirada, el aristócrata ni se inmuto por la acción de su amigo, al parecer estaba acostumbrado.

\- Seigaku ¿no?  
-Correcto. Tezuka él es Taki Haginosuke, miembro de Hyotei. Taki él es Tezuka Kunimitsu.  
-Un gusto- dice con seriedad  
-Hola…bueno ¿nos vamos Kei?-dijo ignorándolo

Tezuka frunció el ceño ante la actitud del arrogante joven, sin duda era de Hyotei. Atobe solo se limitaba a sonreír, le daba gracia la actitud de Taki, en verdad podía ser desagradable cuando quería, sin deshacer el agarre del castaño se despide del capitán de Seigaku.

Fuera de la tienda

Jirou ve a lo lejos a Atobe, Taki y Tezuka conversando en la tienda deportiva. Taki abrazaba a Atobe por la cintura, cosa que molesto al dormilón y para empeorar su furia, Atobe se lo llevaba en la limosina sin romper el abrazo.

-¿qué hace Kei-chan con Taki?  
-Sabe marcar territorio- revienta su chicle mientras ve al castaño de lacio cabello  
-¡Lo estaba abrazando!

Jirou entendía que Atobe estuviera interesado en personas como Tezuka Kunimitsu, después de todo era alto y bien parecido, él solo era chiquito y menudito, pero verlo con Taki era el colmo ¡no era justo! Si, ok quizás estaba siendo caprichoso, odiaba que Atobe le preste atención a otras personas, pero esto era de la nada, hasta ayer el aristócrata era atento con él y ahora ¡BAMMM! aparecía Harry Potter digo el mago de Hyotei reclamándolo frente a Tezuka y Keigo ¡ni siquiera lo aparto!.

-¡lo viste, lo viste!  
-calma Jirou-le extiende un panecillo

-¡No! Yo lo vi- dice acusador- Kei-chan se dejaba abrazar.  
-Jirou- susurra  
-Kei-chan es un idiota-hace pucheros

El bello durmiente estaba que echaba chispas ¿Qué diablos hacia Haginosuke?, ¿está vez también dirá que se cayó?, y ¡Kei-chan no hacía nada! ¿Desde cuándo se deja abrazar por Taki? A lo mucho se dejaba abrazar por él ¿acaso a eso se refería con que Taki tomaría su lugar?, ay si su querido Taki, ahora entendía porque fue tan duro con él ¡y él que se iba a disculpar!.

-Me voy a casa- dice inflando sus mejillas  
\- Espera Jirou…-dice elevando una mano

En la limosina

Atobe miraba fijamente a Taki quien iba de lo más despreocupado mirando el paisaje.

-¿qué significo la escena de hace un rato?  
-No sé de qué hablas- dice con fingida inocencia  
-Taki…

El mago de Hyotei sonríe con arrogancia y acepta sus actos.

-¿Eres ciego? Si no intervengo te invita a salir  
\- así que era eso  
\- Le gustas Keigo – dice con burla- no viste como me mataba con la mirada  
\- sueles despertar ese sentimiento  
-Ja Ja- dice sarcástico

El aristócrata sonríe con arrogancia, en verdad no ignoraba los sentimientos de Kunimitsu, digo ¿quién no se fijaría en Ore-sama?, tendrían que ser ciegos o un estúpido distraído como Jirou, pero esa era otra historia, él solo veía en Tezuka un rival, no lo consideraba como una posible relación, aunque tenía su atractivo debía admitir.

-No es mi tipo.  
-quien sabe…- apoya su mentón en su mano- él es tu obsesión en el tenis y por cómo van las cosas con el idiota de Jirou serías capas de considerarlo.

En verdad Atobe había salido con variedad de personas, era un chico de mundo pero nunca había tenido algo con una persona como Tezuka Kunimitsu, aunque la idea de someterlo era excitante debí admitir, a pesar que no lo consideraba su tipo, pero si lo pensaba Jirou tampoco entraba en su estándar, precisamente fue por eso que se enamoró de él, era tan impredecible e inocente, según recordaba se le pegaba mucho y sus constantes arranques de alegría llamaban su atención, sin darse cuenta se fue fijando en el bello durmiente.

En la noche

En la mansión de Atobe, el heredero se encontraba mirando su celular mientras avanzaba algunos informes del club para Sakaki, Taki le había insistido toda la tarde con que hablara con Jirou pero este aún se debatía en llamarlo, eran las 10:00 PM.

-Jirou…-susurra

En el cuarto del bello durmiente de Hyotei, este no podía dormir yacía en su cama con el ceño fruncido abrazando a su oveja.

-Kei-chan Baka - aprieta su ovejita.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3: Descubrimientos

Cap 3: descubrimientos

En Hyotei

Atobe Keigo se encontraba en los vestuarios, había terminado los entrenamientos de la mañana y se disponía a cambiarse para ir a clases, para su sorpresa ese día Jirou no se había dormido en el entrenamiento por lo cual supuso que el regaño surtió efecto pero además había notado que no había sonreído ni una vez ese día, a pesar de haber derrotado en un set a Kabaji.

En la tarde en la cafetería

Jirou observaba a Atobe comer junto a Kabaji y un recién llegado Taki. El aristócrata lo había ignorado olímpicamente toda la mañana, si bien aún estaba enojado por la escena de ayer no podía evitar sentirse mal había sufrido la mitad de la mañana por su indiferencia. Si alguien podía ignorarte hasta hacerte dudar de tu propia existencia era Atobe Keigo, ahora el bello durmiente sabía lo que era el auténtico reino de hielo.

-¿Te sucede algo Keigo?- el aristócrata no responde por lo cual el castaño gira su vista a Kabaji que le hace un gesto dándole a entender que el níveo estaba de mal humor.  
\- ya veo- suspira- Yo me encargo Kabaji  
-Usu- se retira  
-Mira Kei- se sienta frente a él- compre los Muffins que te gustan tienen, fruta y chocolate Suizo, tu favorito. –Atobe arquea una ceja, no era un niño-¿sigues así por Jirou?- dice fastidiado a lo que el peligris lo miro con un brillo asesino-¡Hey! Si el idiota hizo algo no te la cobres conmigo.

El aristócrata solo suspira y suaviza su mirada, en verdad Taki no tenía la culpa de lo que pasaba, de hecho era el único con el que podía hablar sobre eso y el único que a su manera sabía animarlo, así que sin más toma uno de los muffins dándole una gran bocanada, acto que hace sonreír al castaño.

-mucho mejor- el castaño toma otro de los muffins- ¿qué harías sin mí?  
-No me hagas comprobarlo Taki- dice con burla

En otra mesa cierto dormilón veía la escena con algo de incomodidad, no entendía la razón pero no se sentía bien ver a Atobe y Taki juntos, acaso ¿a Taki le gustaba Atobe? A este no parecía molestarle la presencia de Taki, incluso Kabaji se había ido a sentar con Hiyoshi para dejarlos solos mientras compartían los Muffins.

-¿qué pasa Jirou?-pregunta curioso Gakuto  
-nada…-susurra triste  
-¿nada?- frunce el ceño- no dejas de mirar allá ¿sucedió algo?  
-No…  
-¡Jirou! Dime o me comeré tu pastel- amenaza la cereza  
-¡Ok ok!– suspira- Creo que a Taki le gusta Kei-chan

-¿Gakuto?  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- convulsiona- ¿Atobe y Taki? JAJAJAJAJA  
\- Cállate Gakuto- le tapa la boca- todos nos miran  
-lo siento- se limpia las lágrimas- pero serás idiota. Todos saben que a Atobe le gustas tú.

El dormilón de Hyotei se sonroja ante el comentario, no podía ser cierto, de ser así no dudaría en que Atobe se acercaría y le dijera "Ore-sama a puesto sus ojos en ti. Eres mío desde ahora" o algo similar, pero no, es verdad que tenía atenciones con él y eso le gustaba pero últimamente el aristócrata pasaba mucho tiempo con Taki. Por otro lado todavía no superaba la escena de los casilleros, ahora dudaba de la credibilidad de la explicación que le dio Taki.

En otra mesa

El aristócrata le da su celular a su compañero, al parecer había recibido un mensaje del capitán de Seigaku, Taki parpadea un par de veces al leer el contenido, el oji pardo le estaba diciendo para verse, con razón la sonrisa ególatra de Keigo se había hecho presente.

\- ¿aceptarás?

El aristócrata lo medita, en verdad no le hacía ilusión encontrarse con Tezuka, solo le había mostrado el mensaje a Taki para jactarse.

-me pondré celoso- cruza sus brazos con falso enojo  
-idiota-dice con burla  
-No es tu tipo Kei- mira de reojo a Jirou- de hecho tu tipo es más…durmiente  
-Jirou solo se fija en el hipoglucemico de Marui. –dice con fastidio- pero es verdad Kunimitsu no es mi tipo- toma su celular  
-¡eso! dile que se vaya al diablo- lo anima  
\- Ore-sama no hará eso–frunce el ceño  
-Lo hago por ti- extiende su mano para tomar el celular  
-aleja tus manos de mi teléfono- se lo quita  
\- que aburrido te has vuelto Kei- bromea

El castaño sonríe con arrogancia, en verdad Seigaku no era de su total agrado, en especial desde que se dio cuenta del interés de Tezuka en Keigo, luego que este agravo su lesión del hombro, por el incidente Keigo había estado pendiente del oji pardo, debido a esto el de lentes comenzó a sentir atracción por el aristócrata, digo su amigo era un ególatra sin remedio pero tenía un magnetismo único que te empuja a seguirlo y el ver que el capitán de Seigaku había caído no le había hecho mucha gracia que digamos. Sabía que el aristócrata veía a Tezuka como un rival de cuidado, hasta lo había convertido en su obsesión del tenis, pero por cómo iban las cosas con el idiota de Akutagawa podría llegar a considerar al oji pardo y eso no lo permitiría.

-uhmmm Tezuka Kumitzu -medita  
-Kunimitsu-corrige  
-Lo que sea- toma su capucchino- es alguien común, corriente y aburrido ¿qué le ves?  
-¡Taki!  
-yo decía- sonríe con burla.

En otra mesa con los Ukes de por vida

El bello durmiente de Hyotei observaba fijamente a ambos jóvenes, se tensaba al ver la familiaridad con la que trataban, era diferente al trato que Atobe tenía con Kabaji, incluso con el mismo Jirou, sin más el menor no puede evitar mirar fijamente a la copia barata de Harry Potter, digo al mago de Hyotei, sin más toma una varita del juego de wii de Gakuto para hacer un movimiento acompañado de un lindo puchero

\- down!- señala a Taki que misteriosamente se cae, mientras Gakuto mira incrédulo la escena-¡yeh! buscaré hechizos –sale corriendo mientras Gakuto señala a Atobe con la varita.  
-esto es por mandarme a correr ayer ¡crucio!- no pasa nada-¡rayos se agotó!  
-¿qué rayos haces Gakuto?-dice con un tic en el ojo  
-¡Yuushi! yo…-se ruboriza- ¡tú no viste nada!-sale corriendo  
\- estoy rodeado de idiotas- se acomoda los lentes mientras ve a su novio correr.

En el RikkaiDai

Marui se encontraba en clases, pero su mente estaba en los sucesos de ayer. ¿Acaso a Jirou le gustaba Atobe? el solo pensar en eso lo irritaba, en ese momento el celular del tensai comienza a vibrar, al parecer se trataba de un mensaje, se dispone a leerlo sin ser visto por el docente, con sorpresa se percata que se trataba del dormilón de Hyotei, el tensai no puede evitar sonreír, el pequeño castaño quería verlo y disculparse por irse en la manera en que lo hizo, ambos acuerdan verse en Hyotei cuando termine su práctica, esta vez sería su turno de observarlo.

-¿mensaje de Hyotei?- pregunta el ilusionista  
\- no es de tu incumbencia. – Mira hacia otro lado ruborizado  
\- no lo decía por mí- mira por la ventana aun frustrado Kirihara pinchando un muñeco parecido a Jirou, mientras susurraba que lo teñiría de rojo.-purii

En Hyotei

En la sala del consejo estudiantil Atobe se encontraba descansando antes del entrenamiento de la tarde. Los últimos días fueron pesados gracias a Jirou, si bien hoy se había esforzado en el entrenamiento, debía seguir mostrando dureza, aunque le costaba trabajo fingir que lo ignoraba, era tanta la indiferencia que mostro que los titulares estaban perplejos pues nunca había tratado de manera tan fría al menor, quizás era hora de hablar con el castaño, no se retractaría de lo que dijo en verdad se merecía la reprimenda pero pudo ahorrarse uno que otro comentario hiriente que no iba por el lado del tenis, en parte se había dejado llevar por sus celos al verlo con Marui Bunta.

TOC TOC

-¿puedo entrar?- silencio absoluto

TOC TOC

\- ¿Kei-chan? Soy Jirou…Akutagawa.- enserio ya dudaba de su existencia

TOC TOC

-¿3er año?, titular, me gusta dormir- silencio absoluto- ¡deja de ignorarme!

TOC TOC

-por favor- susurra

Al ver que nadie responde Jirou decide entrar ¿qué podía perder? Digo Atobe ya estaba enojado, peor no le podía ir, además quería hablar con él y disculparse, pues tenía toda la razón en actuar así, si bien aún estaba molesto por lo visto en la tienda de accesorios ¿qué podía reclamarle realmente? acaso le diría "No quiero que te dejes abrazar y menos por Taki" o "eso solo lo hago YO ¡YO! Y trabajo me costó". Si, podía ser un niño caprichoso pero en verdad odiaba la sensación de ver lo teniendo atenciones o siendo condescendiente con otra persona como lo había sido con él últimamente.

Al entrar se percata que Atobe yacía echado en el sofá con unos grandes audífonos al parecer estaba escuchando a Wagner, eso quiere decir que no lo ignoro al tocar la puerta, solo no lo escucho, no puede evitar suspirar con alivio y acercarse al sofá.

-Kei-chan

-¿me escuchas? –asoma su cabecita, al parecer el aristócrata dormía.-Kei-chan ¿estás despierto?

Al no escuchar respuesta lo pica ocasionándole un quejido, ante esto el castaño solo sonríe, en verdad Atobe lucia lindo cuando dormía, no más que él claro, él era la bella durmiente de Hyotei, pero en verdad se lucia lindo, se queda mirando fijamente el rostro del peligris hasta bajar la mirada a sus labios, estos estaban entre abiertos, la tentación de acercarse era sumamente fuerte, sin darse cuenta se va aproximando hasta quedar muy cerca de su rostro, sentía su respiración chocar con la suya, no entendía la razón pero su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, sus mejillas comienzan a teñirse de un tierno carmesí, no entendía la razón pero quería besarlo, quería besar a su capitán ¿Cuándo se invirtieron los papeles? Se suponía que él era la bella durmiente, sin más una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¿Jirou?-dice adormilado, pues creía que se encontraba soñando con el dormilón, al enfocar la vista se percata que no es un sueño, en verdad era Jirou y estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.-¿qué haces?  
-Yo…-dice y cae al suelo ruborizado- ¡nada!

Atobe termina de despertarse y se sienta en el sofá, acomodándose la corbata y el libro de Shakespeare que leía antes de quedarse dormido ¡dios era tan sexy! Jirou lo veía idiotizado.

-¿estás bien Jirou?-dice extrañado  
-¿yo?- dice atontado  
-No yo. Obvio que hablo de ti  
-No, tu estas perfecto- dice embobado

¡Rayos! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hace unos segundos estuvo a punto de besar a su capitán y ahora le dice esas cosas, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Atobe no podía evitar sonreír de lado, en verdad ese dormilón era tan trasparente.

-¡Quiero decir que…!-se sonroja- quería hablar contigo  
-¿sobre qué?- vuelve a su postura seria  
-Discúlpame -Atobe lo mira sorprendido-prometo ser más cuidadoso. No causaré problemas Kei-chan.

Atobe lo mira fijamente y sonríe, parece que en verdad asimilo el regaño, ante esto decide dejar de lado su indiferencia y procede a tomar al menor por los hombros para mirarlo fijamente.

-Jirou, sobre lo último que dije ayer…no tenía por qué decirte eso.  
-¿qué?- dice perplejo el castaño

********************Flash Back de Jirou*************************************

-Si fuera tan fácil sacarte, ya lo hubiera hecho- cierra sus ojos- solo me causas problemas.  
-….perdón.-dice en un hilito de voz  
\- retírate- le da la espalda.

********************Fin Del Flash Back de Jirou******************************

-Kei-chan- susurra con ternura.

Keigo voltea el rostro avergonzado, no era de las personas que se disculpaba.

-¿no estás molesto conmigo?

El aristócrata niega con la cabeza, ante esto Jirou no puede resistirse y se abalanza sobre el capitán en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡qué bien! –Grita feliz-¡cierto. Lo olvidaba! traje esto para ti– le extiende una barra de chocolate- lo había traído para disculparme

El aristócrata acepta, en verdad no esperaba que el castaño trajera algo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando este lo toma del brazo del brazo para acurrucarse a él.

-Ore-sama no es tu almohada Jirou  
\- es mi turno de dormir…

El castaño bosteza y apoya su cabeza en el hombro del peligris, el no haber tomado dormido en la mañana le estaba pasando factura pero necesitaba aclarar otro tema antes de ir al mundo de los sueños.

-Kei-chan….-susurra  
-¿uh?  
-¿qué significa Taki para ti?- bosteza  
-¿a qué viene eso Jirou?  
-responde- se talla los ojos  
\- es sólo un amigo.  
-Ya veo- se acurruca más a él- me alegro

El dormilón no puede evitar sonreír ante el comentario, quizás en verdad no tenía de que preocuparse...quizás.

-niñato caprichoso- sonríe de lado  
-Kei-chan es muy cómodo- dice hasta dormirse

Atobe no podía evitar verlo con ternura, solo él tenía la capacidad de dormirse al segundo, sin más se limita a comer la barra de chocolate pues tenía la costumbre de comer algo de chocolate al despertar.

-eres tan ciego Jirou.- besa su frente

Fuera del despacho Taki veía la escena por la abertura de la puerta, llevaba consigo un mousse de chocolate Suizo que trajo para Keigo pero al parecer alguien se había adelantado, solo se limita a retirarse del lugar para darles algo de privacidad, ya hablarían luego.

*********************************** En la tarde ***********************************************

En el entrenamiento de la tarde el ambiente era diferente al de la mañana pues ahora se veía a un feliz Jirou haciendo calentamientos, al parecer había solucionado su problema con Atobe pues se le colgaba del brazo.

-no eres un Koala Jirou - dice con falso reproche  
-Me gusta estar con Kei-chan

Jirou iba abrazado del brazo de Atobe quien no tuvo más opción que ceder ante el dormilón pues lo había ignorado toda la mañana, de alguna forma el aristócrata había extrañado el tenerlo con él.

En las gradas Taki andaba concentrado mirando su raqueta al parecer estaba preparándose para su juego que se daría después del break contra Shishido. Atobe no podía evitar ver a Taki, lo había notado serio desde que comenzó el entrenamiento.

-Kei-chan…-susurra  
-ah ¿qué pasa Jirou?- voltea a verlo  
-sólo mírame a mí - guiña un ojo sonrojando a Keigo- odio que Kei-chan me ignoré.

Sin más se dirige a su cancha para jugar contra Hiyoshi acompañado por un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-uhmm eso fue directo  
-silencio Yuushi- cierra sus ojos  
-tu atención se divide en dos hoy ¿eh Atobe?- sonríe con arrogancia

El aristócrata voltea a ver a Yuushi, al parecer el tensai se había percatado que por momentos su atención se desviaba de la cancha de su Jirou hacia Taki que se encontraba practicando contra la pared con una seria expresión.

Rato después en la cancha 3

Taki se encontraba jugando contra Shishido, el juego iba sumamente parejo, ambos se encontraban destrozados, estaban dando su máximo en este set, para sorpresa de Shishido, Taki había mejorado mucho, estaban empatados, solo un punto definiría al ganador.

~~~~MATCH POINT~~~~

\- Punto. Juego y partido para Taki-anuncia Hiyoshi  
-Vaya- dice agotado Shishido  
-Fin del entrenamiento- anuncia Hiyoshi

************************En otra parte de las canchas*******************

-ha mejorado bastante ¿verdad Atobe?-pregunta el Tensai  
-si- sonríe de lado

Taki dio todo en su juego hasta quedar muerto, pero se la había cobrado a Shishido, digo gano un set con las justas pero se había demostrado a sí mismo que no se estaba quedando atrás.

-buen juego Taki senpai- Felicita Hiyoshi  
-Usu  
-gracias- toma su agua y una toalla

Taki camina hacia la pared y se recuesta hasta desfallecer, mientras a lo lejos Keigo se acerca, sabía lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por regresar a los titulares. Cuando llega hasta él se percata que este yacía dormido, tenía su mejilla sucia por lo cual se agacha hasta estar su altura y limpiar su mejilla, la piel del castaño en verdad era suave, ante el contacto el castaño despierta.

-Kei…-susurra - yo…

Trata de levantarse pero su cuerpo se desvanece. Taki era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que lo vean caer inconsciente luego de aquel juego, su arrogancia y vanidad no le permitía mostrar debilidad, por ello Atobe se sienta a su costado y acomoda la cabeza de Taki recostándolo en su hombro.

-descansa.

-…gracias (Keigo…siempre piensas en todos los jugadores del equipo)  
-Felicidades por tu juego- el castaño sonríe y se queda dormido.

Jirou ve con tristeza la escena ¿acaso Atobe sentía algo por Taki? ¿Por qué el pensar en eso le dolía tanto? Sin darse cuenta aprieta sus manitas. Marui que había llegado en ese momento sólo se limita a ver la expresión de Jirou, sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, el pequeño Jirou tenía sentimientos por su capitán.

-Te gusta Atobe  
-¿qué?-dice con sorpresa  
-Es obvio  
El tensai suspira al ver la expresión de Jirou, era tan trasparente que no costaba saber que pensaba.

-Kei-chan ha sido mi héroe desde el primer año…- aprieta sus manitas  
-Ya veo  
-pero es doloroso verlo con Taki.  
\- son celos Jirou.

El castaño lo mira con sorpresa, estaba asimilando muchos sentimientos en un solo día.

-Yo…iré a cambiarme- se marcha nervioso

En las canchas

Atobe mandaba un mensaje al capitán de Seigaku, mientras el castaño seguía durmiendo en su hombro, en verdad lucia agotado, esas últimas semanas había practicado con Taki en la cancha privada de su mansión, incluso lo había ayudado en la elección de nuevos accesorios deportivos, pues su compañero quería estar listo para las evaluaciones del entrenador Sakaki, sin mencionar que aún tenía guardado la espina de la humillante derrota contra Shishido y quería cobrársela, en ese momento una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-Kei…-susurra  
-despertaste ah

A Taki le sorprendió verlo, lo imaginaba con Tezuka camino a la biblioteca o en un parque cualquiera, sí. Así de aburrido lo creía.

-¿y Tezuka?  
\- Ore-sama cancelo sus planes.  
-me siento halagado- dice con burla  
\- andando.

Lo que más le sorprendía a Taki es que la ameba digo el prodigio de Seigaku hubiera soltado a Tezuka, ¿sabría de aquella salida?, de no ser así se aseguraría que lo supiera.

-iré a cambiarme  
-bien. Ore-sama debe ver unos asuntos  
-¿Jirou?- dice con burla  
\- cámbiate de una vez- dice ruborizado  
-ok ok me voy- se marcha divertido

En los vestuarios

Jirou había terminado de cambiarse, no podía evitar meditar las palabras de Marui. " _Te gusta Atobe, es obvio_ ", quizás era así, pues hoy estuvo a punto de besarlo en el despacho, de no haber despertado seguro lo hubiera hecho, el solo recordarlo hacia que se acelere el corazón y que un leve sonrojo tiña sus mejillas. Otra cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza era lo doloroso que fue verlo con Taki en las canchas, sin más las palabras de Marui llegan como rayo a su mente " _son celos Jirou_ ". Siempre pensó que solo admiraba a Atobe ¡Rayos! ¿A quién intentaba engañar? Estaba celoso de Taki, y era porque le gustaba Atobe, sin más toma su saco y sale de los vestuarios.

-Me gusta Kei-chan…-susurra  
-¿Jirou?  
-¡Kei-chan!-dice ruborizado

Cerca de los vestuarios

Taki aprovecha en mandar un mensaje al prodigio de Seigaku, había logrado sacarle el número a Jirou semanas antes, tal como supuso esto le sería útil un día.

-Enviar- sonríe-Un problema menos  
-Ya veo

El castaño voltea asustado de que alguien lo viera, lo último que quería era que Atobe se diera cuenta, para su sorpresa la persona que estaba a su costado era nada menos que el de cabello magenta.

-Rikkai Marui- dice con sorpresa  
-Hola – revienta su chicle  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- oculta su celular  
-espero a Jirou-baja de donde estaba para dirigirse a Taki-Te gusta ¿eh?  
-¿qué?-dice confundido  
-Tu capitán

******************En otra parte*******************

Atobe se encontraba hablando con un ruborizado Jirou ¿qué le sucedía ahora? Hace poco irradiaba alegría, incluso se le colgaba como koala la mayor parte del entrenamiento pero ahora lucia tímido.

-¿te encuentras bien? Estas rojo  
\- si… solo- Atobe le toca la mejilla para comprobar si tiene fiebre, ante el toca el castaño no puede evitar incrementar su sonrojo y que le lata el corazón  
-Es lindo cuando estas nervioso-sonríe- ah ¿Qué ocurre ahí?- señala cerca de los vestuarios a Taki que al parecer tenía una plática nada agradable por su expresión con Marui Bunta.

Cerca de los vestuarios

-Es eso aunque no quieras admitirlo de lo contrario no intervendrías con Tezuka- el castaño lo mira con sorpresa- lo leí.  
-No tengo por qué escucharte.-Le pasa de largo pero Marui lo toma de la muñeca parándolo en seco y regresándolo a él.  
\- No intervengas.-dice serio  
-suéltame- dice acido, en ese momento se escucha una voz que hace que Marui suelte a Taki, frente a él estaba el Atobe que lo miraba serio junto a un muy curioso Jirou.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-Kei…-dice con sorpresa  
-No. Solo hablábamos.- revienta su chicle mientras Atobe lo mira con desconfianza, conocía a Taki y su expresión era de molestia ¿qué dijo el tensai para que se pusiera así?, sin más voltea a ver a Taki esperando una respuesta.  
-Lo que él dijo- cierra sus ojos- si me disculpas, iré a cambiarme- se marcha molesto, ante esto Atobe advierte a Marui que si vuelve a incomodar a alguno de los miembros de su escuela, no dudará en informarle a Sanada por lo cual Marui solo hace un gesto de haber entendido.  
-hablaremos después Jirou-se marcha  
-Kei-chan…- susurra- ¿qué paso Marui-kun?  
-Nada- dice serio- ¿nos vamos?-Jirou asiente confundido

Al día siguiente en Hyotei se enteraron que Tezuka y Fuji son pareja, al parecer Fuji se puso celoso del mensaje que Tezuka le mando a Keigo y en un arranque de celos le confeso sus sentimientos. Si bien el oji pardo sentía atracción por Keigo no era amor, que al parecer si sentía por el prodigio de su equipo, esta información también había llegado a Marui por un comentario de Sanada.

-se deshizo de Tezuka-revienta su chicle

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4: declaración

Cap 4: Declaración

En la casa de la familia Haginosuke

Días habían pasado del incidente con el autonombrado genio del Rikkaidai, aún no podía sacarse de la mente lo sucedido " _te gusta tu capitán"_ Esas palabras no salían de su cabeza desde su encuentro ¡Maldito Marui! ¿Cómo se atrevía a invadir su mente?.

***********Flash Back************

El castaño sonreía complacido por su acción, si las cosas salían como lo planeaba podría sacar a Tezuka del camino, solo quedaba un pequeño y quejoso problema por resolver, aunque este parecía ir por buen camino, en eso una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, se trataba del Rikkai Marui ¡Rayos! ¿Acaso lo había visto?, estaba atrás de él, en un acto reflejo logra ocultar su celular mientras Marui camina hacia él.

-Te gusta ¿eh?  
-¿qué?-dice confundido  
-Tu capitán  
\- No sé de qué hablas.  
-¿te harás el desentendido?-arquea una ceja mientras terminan frente a frente.

Taki sólo frunce el ceño molesto, no se iba a dejar intimidar por el hipo glucémico.

-No es tu asunto.-dice ácido  
-No pero involucra a alguien que si- por lo dicho Taki deduce que se trata de Jirou ¡Vaya! Así que conocía los sentimientos del bello durmiente, ahora ¿lo sabría el mismo Jirou?.-Tengo razón aunque no quieras admitirlo, de lo contrario no intervendrías con Tezuka.- Taki lo mira con sorpresa- lo leí.  
-Tsk- ¡maldición! El hipo glucémico lo había visto, debía irse y rápido-No tengo por qué escucharte.-Le pasa de largo pero Marui lo toma de la muñeca parándolo en seco y regresándolo a él.  
\- No intervengas.-dice serio  
-suéltame- dice acido

***********Fin del Flash Back************

-Tsk maldito Marui- El muy igualado se había atrevido a tocarlo ¿quién se creía?.

" _te gusta tu capitán"_

-Sal de mi cabeza.- se pone las manos en los oídos- " _te gusta tu capitán"_ ¡Maldito Marui! " _no quieres admitirlo_ "-no….-susurra y voltea a ver su celular, en este se encontraba el mensaje que le mando al prodigio de Seigaku.

Mensaje de: N* desconocido  
Para: Fuji Syuusuke  
Debes saber que tu querido capitán cito hoy a Atobe Keigo, creí dejarle claro que Kei no está disponible pero parece que su lesión también afecto su cerebro, espero que tú si se lo hagas entender Fuji-kun.  
Atte: Taki Haginosuke.  
PD: que quede entre nosotros.

" _Es eso aunque no quieras admitirlo, de lo contrario no intervendrías con Tezuka._ " ¡No! No iba a aceptarlo, a Keigo le gustaba el quejica de Jirou y este le correspondía pero era tan ¡idiota! Que no se daba cuenta, además él no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

-…nada-susurra

Aquel día temía que Keigo le dijera algo, por ello tuvo que seguirle la corriente a Marui pero si llega a descubrirlo vería la forma de salir limpio, por fortuna ese día el peli gris no le insistió para que dijera lo que ocurrió realmente pues como pocas veces pudo mantenerse firme ante Keigo y este dejo de insistir.

***********Flash Back************

En los vestuarios Atobe hablaba con Taki que terminaba de cambiarse malhumorado, el peligris había decidido desistir con las preguntas, si alguien sabía arreglar sus asuntos era Taki.

-no sé lo que paso pero Marui-kun no volverá a incomodarte  
-¿uh?-alza una ceja mientras le comenta que antes de dejar a Marui con Jirou, le advirtió que informaría a su sub capitán si vuelve a incomodar de alguna forma a los miembros de su escuela.-¿lo dejaste con Jirou?-dice con sorpresa.  
-Ore-sama ante todo es el capitán.

El castaño lo mira curioso ¡Vaya! había dejado a Jirou por seguirlo, seguramente le extraño la manera en que se marchó.

-¿preocupado?  
-supongo- se recuesta en la pared y mira hacia otro lado mientras Taki sale de los vestuarios ya cambiado.-Por cierto…  
-¿uh?- arquea una ceja ¡por favor que no pregunte!  
-dime cuando ocurra algo.

Taki lo mira extrañado mientras Atobe se acerca a él y acaricia su cabeza.

-Has actuado extraño durante el entrenamiento  
-Kei…- susurra mientras se agarra el cabello ruborizado  
-No puedes engañar a mí visión- sonrisa autosuficiente-Adiós.- se marcha.

***********Fin del Flash Back************

Kei…-susurra mientras se echa a ver el techo de su recamará.

En Hyotei

Cierto chico de ojos almendrados se encontraba en clase de matemáticas para sorpresa de algunos se hallaba despierto pero tenía la mente en el incidente con Marui-kun.

*********** Flash Back************

Días atrás Marui y Jirou se encontraban hablando fuera de la tienda favorita del Tensai, el castaño había comprado varias donas para redimirse por haberse ido el día anterior, a decir verdad trataba de animar a su idol ya que después del encuentro con Taki, este se hallaba serio, algo extraño en él, sin más un comentario del mayor lo tomo por sorpresa.

-No confíes en tu compañero  
-¿cuál?  
-Haginosuke  
-¿Taki?- lo mira con sorpresa- ¿por qué Marui-kun?.

Marui suspira y despeina la cabeza de Jirou.

-sólo has caso.  
-ok…-dice dudoso  
\- buen chico- sonríe y se percata que tiene restos de jalea de la dona en la comisura de los labios-tienes jalea.

El tensai lo mira con ternura, no podía ocultarlo, en verdad le gustaba Jirou, sabía lo que sentía por su capitán, sabía que no podía, que no debía, pero el impulso que sentía era más fuerte que él, sin más no puede evitar acercarse hasta el rostro de Jirou deteniéndose solo a centímetros.

-te lo quitaré- lame los labios del menor quitando parte de la jalea, Jirou intenta reaccionar pero en fracción de segundos Marui había puesto una mano en su nuca atrayéndolo a él para besarlo con intensidad, sabía que no estaba bien pero quizás ese era primera y única oportunidad que tendría de besar al bello durmiente, luego diría adiós o al menos lo intentaría. Cuando Jirou intenta protestar el tensai aprovecha para introducir su lengua y recorrer la boca del menor ¡sabía a jalea! 3, Al separarse Jirou se encontraba completamente ruborizado, trataba de procesar lo que estaba pasando ¡Marui lo había besado!.

-¡Marui-kun me besaste! ¿Por qué me besaste?  
-para quitarte la jalea- dice con simpleza  
-¿qué?  
-No olvides lo que te dije- se marcha dejando a un muy ruborizado Jirou.

***********Fin del Flash Back************

-Marui-kun…-susurra avergonzado ¿Qué pasaba con el Tensai? No podía besarlo e irse como si nada ¡no estaba bien! No sabía si era otra de la bromas de Marui pero de ser así fue demasiado lejos, ese beso no era precisamente inocente, además había aceptado sus sentimientos por Atobe y vaya que le costó, pero ya había dejado la fase de negación, pasó la fase de ira al verlo con Taki y había llegado por fin a la fase de aceptación de sus sentimientos, para él esos temas eran nuevos, a diferencia del peligris él no tenía experiencia, digo sabía que quería a su capitán de una manera especial pero le costaba aceptarlo, después de todo era de conocimiento público la obsesión que Atobe tenía con Tezuka, ¿cómo admitir tus sentimientos si lo veía obsesionado con otra persona? Por suerte esto ya no era un problema pues se había enterado hace unos días que Tezuka salía con el prodigio Syusuke Fuji, así que no tenía que preocuparse, al menos por ese lado. De cualquier forma tenía que hablar con el tensai primero y luego averiguar que pasaba realmente entre Atobe y Taki.

-¡Akutagawa!-lo llama el docente  
-¿¡si!?- dice nervioso  
-al frente y responda el ejercicio  
\- si- ¡Rayos! Ni siquiera había prestado atención.

En otra aula

Atobe y Taki se encontraban atendiendo la clase de sociología 3, el profesor había dejado un trabajo grupal donde ambos chicos se emparejaron. Los temas como gobierno y economía era el fuerte del peligris y el castaño necesitaba aprobar.

-tienen hasta la siguiente clase, pueden retirarse-dice el docente

Todos los alumnos se retiran quedando solo ambos en el salón.

-Hoy avanzaremos la primera parte-dice el aristócrata  
-ok –suspira  
-ah ¿qué ocurre ahora?  
-odio estos trabajos- susurra el castaño.

Atobe lo mira y lo despeina, sabía que Taki odiaba que se metieran con su cabello.

-¡Kei!  
-andando, el entrenamiento va a comenzar.  
-voy- dice suspirando, en verdad esa clase lo aburría, por suerte la tenía a la última hora y podría recobrar sus energías en el entrenamiento, dentro de poco el entrenador Sakaki daría el nuevo orden del equipo para las nacionales.

En el RikkaiDai

Marui había recibido un mensaje de Jirou, al parecer quería hablar con él y vaya que sabía sobre qué. La última vez que se vieron no pudo evitar besar al menor, no se arrepentía, de hecho lo volvería a hacer pero no quería darle un problema al castaño, ya tenía suficiente con sus sentimientos y con Haginosuke.

-Tsk Haginosuke- susurra

Marui le dice que no podrá ya que saldrá con Niou y Akaya al arcade, pues Akaya se estaba poniendo pesado con que ya no iban nunca por estar pendiente del dormilón, así que había cedido ante el diablito, además aun no podía ver a Jirou, una cosa era saber lo que sentía por su capitán y otra que el menor se lo dijera directamente.

En Hyotei

Una vez culminado el entrenamiento algunos de los titulares deciden ir juntos al mall de la ciudad, Gakuto no dejaba de hablar sobre ello, se moría por ver los nuevos video juegos, aunque no tenía dinero suficiente quizás podría asaltar a Yuushi, sin embargo cierto castaño no se encontraba pendiente de la conversación pues buscaba a su capitán con la mirada, tenía que aclarar que pasaba realmente entre Atobe y Taki, aunque este sólo le había dicho que eran amigos, en ese momento llegan a su mente las palabras de Gakuto " _Todos saben que a Atobe le gustas tú_." ¿Sería verdad? Quería creerlo.

-¡Hey Atobe!-llama Shishido  
-¿me esperaban? Ah  
-¡Kei-chan!-dice emocionado- iremos al Mall de la ciudad ¿vienes con nosotros?  
-Lo siento, hoy no puedo Jirou.  
-¿no puedes?- dice dudoso el tensai  
-No. Ore-sama tiene planes hoy

El castaño lo mira sorprendido ¿qué planes? ¡Espera faltaba un integrante todavía!, comenzaba a sudar frio.

-planes ¿eh? –Dice Oshitari con picardía  
-conmigo – Taki pone una mano en el hombro de Keigo y le guiña el ojo-¿verdad Kei?  
-¿¡sales con Taki!?- grita Gakuto

Todos miran a Jirou ¡si nadie era disimulado! Todos conocían los sentimientos del dormilón aunque no sabían si este ya los conocía pero hoy lo comprobarían.

-sa…salen?- sentía una gran opresión en el pecho.

Gakuto tenía la boca hasta el pecho ¿enserio ellos dos salían? ¿¡Por qué no sabía nada!? Siempre era de los primeros en enterarse de los chismes en Hyotei, gastaba tanto en mensajes que siempre estaba al día de todo lo ocurrido, incluso solo había dos formas de enterarse los últimas noticias, una era vía Gakuto y otra vía el periódico escolar pero claro este no decía nada interesante, hasta Hiyoshi lo reconocía y estaba en ese comité.

-Taki…- el peligris lo mira alzando una ceja.  
-¿Enserio lo creyeron?-dice arqueando una ceja  
-¿no es verdad?-pregunta el tensai.

El peligris niega con la cabeza mientras Jirou sentía que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

-No- Taki pone una mano en su cintura-¿y te haces llamar tensai Oshiratri-kun?  
-Debemos avanzar un trabajo grupal  
-¿sólo eso?- pregunta acusador Jirou. Un trabajo ¿no? Si claro, lo mismo dijeron sus padres un día y ZASSSS nació su hermanita 9 meses después ¡ya no se creía ese cuento!.

-Estaremos en la mansión de Ore-sama por si me necesitan.  
-traten de no necesitarlo- advierte Haginosuke

Todos voltean a ver a Taki, siempre era tan directo como sarcástico, una forma de describirlo sería "una corona con duras espinas".

-¿qué? necesito una buena nota- dice con simpleza  
-¿No pueden avanzarlo aquí? -dice Jirou- hay biblioteca, ordenador, wifi.-dice contando con sus deditos mientras Taki sólo sonríe divertido ¡Vaya! El quejica estaba celoso de él.  
-Es para el jueves Akutagawa- frunce el ceño Taki

Jirou voltea a ver a su capitán esperando un milagro. La idea que ambos harían el dichoso trabajo en la mansión del peligris lo tensaba, peor si agregaba que seguramente estrían solos.

-No- responde con simpleza- ahora debemos irnos  
-¡Pero!-hace un puchero  
-eres tan quejoso- Atobe toma del mentón a Jirou y roza sus labios con su dedo, acercándose a su oído.- ¿o son celos? ah– susurra causando que el menor se ruborice completamente, ante esto el peligris no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa triunfante. Otori que estaba al lado fingió demencia mientras los demás sonreían discretamente, en ese momento suena el claxon de la limosina.- le debes una repuesta a Ore-sama-se separa.  
-bueno nos vamos- corta Taki-despídete de tu rayito de sol.

Atobe no puede evitar dejar escapar una pequeña risa burlona, sin duda no había alguien más sarcástico que Taki en todo Hyotei. Mientras se marchaban Jirou no podía evitar mirar a Taki con una expresión de "Tócalo y ni el que no puede ser nombrado te salvará"

******************Rato después********************

Una vez en la mansión de Atobe son recibidos por el mayordomo principal y las mucamas del aristócrata.

\- Amo Keigo joven Haginosuke bienvenidos-hace una reverencia  
-Gracias Michael- saluda cortésmente Taki  
\- Michael que preparen el estudio, hoy tenemos un trabajo que hacer.  
-como ordene amo Keigo.

El mayordomo principal de la familia Atobe ordena a las mucamas que preparen el estudio con todo lo necesario.

-¿tus padres Kei?-pregunta curioso  
-en Paris vendrán el viernes.  
-Ya veo.

El castaño no muestra sorpresa alguna, conocía muy bien a la familia Atobe y no era de sorprender que se la pasaran viajando.

-Iré a cambiarme ponte cómodo.  
-bien- se sienta en el gran salón- ¿dónde está beat?  
-en el jardín, haré que lo traigan-sonríe  
-Gracias

En el centro de la ciudad

Tres titulares del Rikkaidai salían del arcade, uno de ellos se encontraba sumamente contento al parecer había superado su propio record. El autonombrado genio no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa de lado, Akaya era lindo cuando estaba activo y gritando por todos lados, aunque no podía evitar pensar que parecía su niñera pues desde su primer año ha estado cuidando de ese diablito arrogante, bueno y molestándolo, aunque lo último era trabajo de Niou.

-los dejo.  
-¿tan pronto?- revienta su chicle  
-Debo ver a Yagyuu-guiña un ojo  
\- Ya veo- dice con simpleza  
\- aprovechen mi ausencia- le lanza una mirada cómplice a Akaya.  
-¡Senpai!- dice ruborizado  
-Pupinacho- se despide

Una vez que el ilusionista se marcha ambos jóvenes deciden ir por unos helados pues el calor era horrible en esa época, además el diablito quería refrescarse y pasar algo de tiempo con el tensai, ya que culpaba al roponcito de Hyotei por su ausencia.

-Akaya cuidado.

El diablito iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos y posibles planes de aniquilación contra el bello durmiente que no nota que está caminando hacia un árbol y ¡PLAT!.

-¡Akaya!- corre hacía él y lo ayuda a sentarse en el pasto- qué distraído eres ¿estás bien?  
\- Renji senpai… - -dice mareado  
-Ya veo- sonríe y acaricia el cabello ondulado del menor- no te preocupes le avisaré a tu amorcito.  
-¿Mi qué?-reacciona  
-nuestro diablito ha crecido-le guiña el ojo

En los arbustos Niou espiaba la situación.

-idiota puri- pone una mano en su cabeza, en verdad Bunta era el tensai de la volea pero cuando trataba del diablito era un idiota, todos sabían que Renji era el encargado de ver por Akaya en lo que a tenis y estudios se refería, el diablito lo veía como un hermano mayor.

En la mansión de Atobe

El aristócrata se encontraba en el gran salón, a pedido de Taki había hecho traer a su mascota, Beat era desconfiado pero cuando se trataba de Taki y Kabaji no dudaba en subírseles encima y dejarse acariciar, ante esto no puede evitar ver al castaño con curiosidad, todos lo describían como un chico arrogante, sarcástico y orgulloso pero si lo conocieran como él se darían cuenta que no que había más de lo que mostraba.

Taki no era demostrativo pero se mostraba feliz cuando jugaba con Beat. La verdad casi nunca mostraba sentimientos a alguien, pues sentía que entregaba un arma y se ponía un letrero que con la palabra "dispárame", siempre andaba con la típica pose de "cuidado tenemos malote delante de nuestras caras", pero eso le agradaba, quizás personas como Tezuka lo catalogarían como antipático pero no lo era, simplemente era del tipo que no le interesaba caerle bien a las personas, sólo es él, esa parte le agradaba, quizás por ello se habían vuelto amigos.

-¿ocurre algo Kei?- notado su mirada.  
-Nada- cierra los ojos- sólo pensaba.  
-¿en Jirou?-dice con monotonía  
-No, de hecho no.

Taki lo mira con sorpresa mientras el peligris llama a Beat.

-qué raro- suspira  
-¿ah?- lo mira curioso  
-te gustan los quejica.- le da una sonrisa arrogante a lo que Keigo arquea una ceja  
-de ser el caso, tú serías la pareja de Ore-sama Taki.

Taki se ruboriza ante el comentario, no era la primera vez que bromeaban de esa manera pero esta era una de las pocas veces que lo estaba afectando " _Te gusta tu capitán_ " ¡Maldición! Sal de mi cabeza hipo glucémico, no puede evitar sonrojarse pero reacciona rápido ante la mirada de Keigo.

-no soy quejica-frunce el ceño  
\- Sólo orgulloso, arrogante - medita divertido-…sarcástico.  
-estás diciendo mis virtudes o mis defectos Kei-dice con burla.

El aristócrata sonríe si se trataba de sarcasmo hablaban el mismo idioma, se entendían mutuamente en ese aspecto, sin más avanzaron el dichoso trabajo, era martes y no tenían mucho tiempo pues las nacionales estaban a pocos días.

En el centro de la ciudad

Kirihara se había recuperado del fuerte golpe, ¡vaya que ese árbol golpeaba fuerte! por fortuna suya Marui le había puesto una paleta helada en la frente, obviamente sin abrir para bajar la hinchazón, aunque Bunta no terminaba de molestarlo.

-Listo le avise a tu amorcito- le enseña su celular  
-¡No lo es!

Marui no podía dejar de sonreír en verdad divertido molestar a Akaya, sus reacciones eran sumamente graciosas, con razón eran el blanco perfecto para las bromas de Niou.

-Bun…Bunta-dice nervioso  
-¿si?  
-¿estás enamorado?

El tensai lo mira sorprendido, no era común que Akaya hablara de esas cosas por lo cual no puede evitar parpadear un par de veces hasta procesar aquella pregunta " _¿estás enamorado?"_ sinpoder evitarlo venía a su mente el beso que se dio con Jirou, más bien que él le dio al menor _._

-¿Bunta?  
-Tsk. Eso no importa Akaya.

El azabache quería decir algo pero lo interrumpe una voz conocida, por desgracia para él demasiado conocida.

-¡Marui-kun!  
-¿Jirou?-dice con sorpresa  
\- Tsk- ¡Rayos maldito dormilón! Tenía que aparecer justo ahora pensaba Akaya

En los arbustos Niou seguía espiando la situación mientras comía una paleta helada que compro mientras Akaya permanecía K.O por darse contra el árbol.

-se puso bueno- come su paleta- Pupina

Marui veía con sorpresa y un leve sonrojo como Jirou llegaba hasta ellos, al parecer no estaba solo pues al fondo podía divisar a algunos miembros de Hyotei, entre ellos a las parejas de dobles.

-¿podemos hablar Marui-kun?-dice ruborizado  
-eh…ahora estoy con Akaya- pone una mano en su cabeza magenta mientras Akaya sonríe triunfante  
-¡Ja! ya escuchaste- dice con burla  
-Es importante- mira hacia otro lado-es…es sobre ese día- su rubor enternece a Marui  
-¿eres sordo?-dice con fastidio  
-¡Akaya!- le golpea al cabeza

El azabache se soba la cabeza mientras Marui voltea a ver a Jirou que tenía una gotita en la cabeza.

-Discúlpalo- suspira  
-no…no te preocupes Marui-kun  
-No tardo - le acaricia el cabello al azabache para que dejará de protestar y se marcha con Jirou.

A lo lejos Jirou observa como Kirihara lo miraba fijamente mientras decapitaba un pequeño muñeco parecido a él, diciendo que lo teñirá de rojo.

-¡AHH!-se toca el cuello  
-¿qué pasa?- se alarma  
-¿podemos hablar en un sitio más privado?- se lleva a Marui tras un árbol mientras Kirihara mutilaba al muñeco mini Jirou, al castaño en verdad le daba miedo el diablito.-Aquí estará bien- suspira  
-ok…-dice dudoso  
-Te quería hablar sobre…-no sabe dónde mirar- sobre…  
-el beso-finaliza y el castaño asiente ruborizado-fue para quitarte la jalea, creí que había sido claro- dice con simpleza

El castaño sintió alivio al oír eso, no quería era lastimarlo pero si se trataba de un juego no tenía que preocuparse, sin embargo el tensai procuraba no mirarlo mucho mientras decía aquello, sin más Jirou le pide que no lo haga de nuevo porque no le agradaba esos tipos de juegos, además podría causarle problemas, a lo que el Tensai solo accede.

\- bien no lo haré- le toca la cabeza-¿todo como siempre?-Jirou asiente contento- me alegro…entonces  
-¿uh?-lo mira curioso  
\- ¿beso bien?  
-¡Marui-kun!

Marui se ríe y luego de un pequeño rato compra una soda para Akaya o le haría la escena del año por dejarlo solo todo ese rato y traerle nada, antes de despedirse Jirou le agradece por ayudarlo a aclarar sus sentimientos, a lo que Marui solo sonríe de lado dispuesto a marcharse pero en el camino no puede evitar voltear y llamar al castaño.

\- Jirou- el castaño lo mira- él tiene suerte.-se marcha

En la noche en el estudio del aristócrata

Atobe y Taki habían terminado el 80% del trabajo de sociología, lo restante podían terminarlo en la escuela en sus ratos de Break, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Taki pero al menos faltaba menos para acabar con el dichoso tema, aunque ciertamente las exposiciones de Keigo eran más interesantes que la de su profesor, incluso lo entendía más que al docente pero en fin, ninguno reparaba en la hora, pasaban de las 8:00 PM, por lo que lo que el mayordomo toca la puerta. Cuando Atobe da la orden de entrar anuncia que dentro de poco preparan la cena.

-¿joven Haginosuke se quedará a cenar?  
-No creo Michael- sonríe  
-quédate a cenar  
-Me debo ir Kei.-señala el reloj

El aristócrata ve la hora, ciertamente era tarde pero era una grosería dejar ir a un invitado a esas horas sin haber cenado y más si era un estudiante, además la casa de Taki estaba a una hora de distancia de su mansión, no era bien aceptado llegar a esas horas en día de semana.

-Es tarde ¿por qué no te quedas a dormir?  
-Yo…-" _Te gusta tu capitán_ " ¡Mierda! nunca te tomas un break ¿o qué hip glucémico?  
-No sería la primera vez que te quedas-cierra los ojos- mis padres no volverán hasta el viernes así que no habrá problema si quieres llevar a Beat a tu pieza, ante lo dicho el castaño termina aceptando, de cualquier forma llegaría tarde a su casa.  
-hare que pongan un plato más- Michael hace una reverencia y se retira.

Una vez solos en el despacho el castaño le dice que avisará a su madre que se quedará, tratándose de Keigo ella no se molestará por avisarle con poca anticipación y a esas horas, después de todo sus familias se conocían mucho.

-Te dejo para que puedas habar- se dirige a la salida- ore-sama hará que preparen tu habitación y que te lleven algo de ropa.

************Horas después************

En el comedor Atobe y Taki terminaban de cenar.

-Gracias por la cena Kei  
-De nada  
-hace tiempo que no me quedaba ¿verdad Beat?-acaricia al can

Atobe sonríe de lado, no sabía si el castaño se quedaba por la hora o por Beat, por lo que veía puede que sea por lo segundo. Una vez terminado la cena y de platicar uno que otro asunto, se dirige a su habitación, al parecer Jirou estallo en ira cuando se enteró que Taki pasaría la noche en con él, bueno en diferentes habitaciones claro.

El bello durmiente irradiaba irá en su cara, por lo cual no dejaba de mandarle mensajes al peligris, por un lado el aristócrata estaba feliz pues significaba que estaba celoso y si lo estaba era porque le correspondía, por otro lado la oveja de felpa de Jirou nunca había sido tan apretujada como esa noche, sin más el aristócrata se dispuso a dormir, en verdad adoraba a esa criatura tan quejosa, ya lo veía haciendo pucheros del otro lado del teléfono.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación de Atobe

TOC TOC

-Kei soy Taki ¿puedo pasar?  
-adelante.  
-Buenos dí…as

Al entrar Taki entra observa que Keigo se encontraba en su cama, recién se levantaba estaba sin polo y tenía la sábana hasta la cadera, al parecer él también había pasado una calurosa noche, no puede evitar desviar su mirada hacia su torso desnudo, en verdad el capitán tenía buen cuerpo, si ben en los vestuarios todos se cambiaban no se comparaba con la visión de ese momento pues estaban únicamente los dos, sin duda sumamente sexy mientras se estiraba, ante aquel pensamiento un sumo rojo tiñe sus mejillas.

-Disculpa, creí que te habías levantado-mira hacia otro lado ruborizado.  
-¿desde cuándo te pongo nervioso?-dice extrañado  
-¡no me pones nervioso!

Se defiende pero al voltear ve que el aristócrata sale de su cama ¡estaba en boxer!, otra vez volvía el sonrojo y uno que otro pensamiento mal sano pero que obviamente gozaría.

-¿necesitabas algo?- pregunta el peligris  
-Una ducha…-susurra  
-¿ah?  
-¡Nada! –Voltea la cara- sólo vine a despedirme me iré en un rato

El aristócrata entendió, él no solía ir a la primera mitad del entrenamiento de la mañana pero Taki no podía faltar y ahora que lo pensaba quizás sí debería ir temprano hoy, le daba curiosidad como habría amanecido Jirou.

-Ore-sama irá contigo.- lo mira incrédulo -hare que nos lleve la limosina.

Antes que Taki pudiera decir algo Beat entra corriendo a la habitación haciendo que Taki caiga sobre Keigo quien lo atrapa cayendo ambos a la cama del aristócrata, en una posición no muy sana pues Taki estaba con sus manos sobre el marcado pecho del peligris que lo sostenía de la cintura, lo único que tenía puesto eran sus boxer. El castaño podía sentir toda la anatomía del peligris debajo de él por lo que su corazón le latía fuertemente y trata de separarse.

-Tenemos que dejar de caer así  
-si-dice con burla

" _Te gusta tu capitán_ " ¡No! No iba a aceptarlo, a Keigo le gustaba el quejica de Jirou, él no tenía nada que hacer ahí, la expresión en su rostro llaman la atención de Keigo.

-¿ocurre algo?  
-nada- Keigo acomoda su cabello para verle el rostro, lo que ocasiona que el corazón del castaño se acelere a mil por hora.  
-No oses engañar a la visión de ore-sama.  
-kei…-susurra  
-Si ocurre algo Ore-sama te escuchará- le toca el rostro.

El castaño se ruboriza ante la suave y cálida caricia de su capitán, quería dejarse llevar pero ¡No! No le daría el poder de destruirlo, al menos no ese día, sin más se intenta parar pero este lo sostiene con fuerza y lo atrae a él sonrojándolo de sobre manera.

-¿qué haces?  
\- siempre hay que presionarte, eres tan terco.  
-¡pero con ropa Keigo!- le da golpecitos en el pecho-¡suéltame la puerta está abierta!  
-cierto- lo libera del agarre

El castaño para inmediatamente, aún tenía un fuerte rubor en la mejilla, Keigo solo lo miraba fijamente sabía que Taki no era de los que exponían sus problemas, si bien sabía enfrentarlos a veces no podía cargar con todo y es ahí donde él hacía aparición, sin embargo había que llevarlo a cierto límite para que diga algo.

-Si tienes un problema  
-no es nada de lo que quiera hablar  
-bien- cierra los ojos-lo harás un día.  
-…..-espero que no  
-Por cierto….- se pone de pie- Hoy se lo diré a Jirou  
-Ya veo… Me alegro-se para y se dirige a la puerta con un semblante oscuro- Iré por mis cosas- dice sin voltear a verlo- te veo abajo Kei.

En Hyotei

El entrenamiento de la mañana daría comienzo, todos se encontraban terminando de cambiarse, para sorpresa de algunos Jirou tenía los ojos como panda ¿no había dormido? eso le pareció tierno a Keigo que iba llegando junto a taki, aunque por momentos podían ver que el menor se dormía parado.

-¿Jirou?  
-¡Ah!-abre los ojos espantado pero se tranquilizó al ver de quien se trataba.  
-Que grosero-arquea una ceja el peligris  
-¡Kei-chan!- lo abraza  
-Buenos días Jirou- le sonríe  
-Hola también quejica- frunce el ceño y se marcha  
-¿no pasó nada verdad?- lo mira acusadoramente a su capitán  
-No- dice con burla  
\- ¡No juegues con eso!-hace pucheros  
-¿celoso Jirou?  
-¡Si!

El castaño no aguantaba más, estaba cansado con ojeras de panda y si ¡estaba celoso! No había podido dormir ¡exacto! él no había podido dormir, ya le daba igual admitirlo, no toleraba más sus celos.

-Eres tan ciego- se acerca al menor y lo toma del mentón-Es contigo con quien quiero estar Jirou.-sonríe arrogante  
-¿eso quiere que….

Jirou no pudo continuar hablando pues Atobe sello sus labios con un profundo y demandante beso, el castaño parpadeaba producto de la impresión pero lentamente fue dejándose llevar, cerro lentamente sus ojos para pasar sus brazos por el cuello del peligris, ambos se perdían en los labios del otro, como si se tratará de una caricia entre ambas bocas. Ese beso era distinto al que le había dado Marui, este estaba lleno de sentimiento, era cálido, podía sentir como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo.

-Con esto queda demostrado que eres mío Jirou-susurra al separarse  
-Kei-chan- sus mejillas se tiñen de un bello carmesí  
\- andando –lo toma de la mano-hoy dirán la formación de los nacionales

El bello durmiente estaba emocionado sin pensarlo se abrazó al cuerpo del mayor mientras dirigían a las canchas. A lo lejos Taki veía la escena pero solo se limita a retirarse cuando estos se acercan a las canchas, alegando que necesitaba refrescarse pues el calor era muy fuerte en esa época, una vez que se hubo alejado lo suficiente no puede evitar apoyarse en un árbol hasta dejarse caer.

No puedo pedir nada más que estar feliz si tú lo estás ¿verdad? – susurra mientras sus cabellos ocultan su rostro.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5: Disputa

Capítulo 5: Disputa

Hyotei había pasado la primera ronda de los nacionales y la segunda ronda se daría en pocos días, jugarían contra la escuela Shishigaku donde Taki como Hiyoshi jugarían en dobles 2 según la formación del entrenador Sakaki, por ese lado el castaño estaba feliz pues jugaría en las nacionales, por otro lado el ver a Atobe con su rayito de sol era incómodo pues el dormilón se la pasaba colgándose cuando no estaba Sakaki, por desgracia el verlos besarse era inevitable pero tenía que mantener la mente ocupada, además Keigo ya había notado que actuaba extraño, era cierto que tenían que llevarlo a cierto límite para que dijera lo que pasaba pero ese día en la mansión casi se sale de control, el hecho de tener a su capitán únicamente en bóxer y abajo suyo lo hacía perderse, literalmente podía sentir toda su anatomía y el hecho que lo tomará de la cintura empeoraba las cosas, de no ser por el poco auto control que le quedaba no hubiera dudado en hacer fricción contra él para sentirlo más cerca y aprisionar sus labios ante el primer gemido que escapara de su boca ¡Rayos! Tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

El castaño no puede evitar despeinarse y rodar por su cama, tanta era su frustración que no noto la presencia de su hermana mayor, esta lo veía curiosa mientras se recargaba en la puerta, una vez que él nota su presencia sólo frunce el ceño.

-¡Hey! cambia de cara toque antes de entrar-se defiende  
-Lo siento, no te escuche.  
-me doy cuenta-lo analiza con la mirada, últimamente lo había notado distante y eso la preocupaba.-tu habitación es un desastre.  
-deberías ver mi vida –susurra con monotonía a lo que su hermana se ríe  
-¿qué ocurre? No soy adivina pero sé que no tiene que ver con las nacionales- se mira las uñas y dice con simpleza- Shishigaku no es competencia alguna para Hyotei.

Taki sonríe ante el comentario de su hermana, ahora entendía de donde había sacado lo antipático, su hermana se limita a sonreír con una arrogancia digna de una graduada de Hyotei, sin más le comenta que Keigo tiene pareja, digo no era de los que expresaban sus cosas pero Risa era su hermana, además que pronto regresaría a la universidad y no la vería.

-Te ha gustado desde siempre ¿Por qué te cuesta admitirlo?  
-lo admita o no, no cambiará el resultado ¿o sí?  
-quien sabe.  
-ama al quejica.  
-¿prefieres ser un espectador?  
-lo eh sido por años ¿qué más da ahora?  
-si no haces algo lo perderás.  
-Pase varios años sólo mirándolo, volver a esa rutina no será difícil  
-cuando se amasa alguien lo sientes y lo sabes pero por miedo no lo escoges.

El castaño la mira con curiosidad, en cierta forma entendía las palabras de Risa, a decir verdad él siempre quiso a Keigo pero miedo a aceptarlo evadía el sentimiento después de todo eran grandes amigos, se negaba aceptar que sentía más que amistad por él, prefería repetirse que sólo era atracción física o exagerando un amor platónico, pero por más que salía con otras personas en su mente siempre estaba Keigo, en verdad lo quería de ahí el odio a los salientes del peligris, aunque estos no duraban más de tres meses por eso no se preocupaba verdaderamente pues Keigo no estaba enamorado. Aún recordaba como estallo en ira cuando Tezuka de Seigaku hizo evidente su interés en Keigo, si bien nunca se había preocupado antes, esta vez sí lo hizo pues conocía la obsesión que su capitán tenía por aquel simple y aburrido tipo, esperaba que no trascendiera del tenis pues nunca vio a Keigo perseguir tanto a alguien, más su verdadera preocupación estaba en Hyotei y siempre lo subestimo a decir verdad, digo como pensar que Atobe Keigo se enamoraría de Akutagawa, definitivamente no lo vio venir, conocía los sentimientos de Jirou pero era tan idiota que no se daba cuenta en que forma quería a su capitán, era tan inocente e infantil, por estas características nunca pensó que Keigo se enamorará de él pero paso.

El aristócrata le confeso un día que se había enamorado de Jirou, le gustaba su inocencia, sus sonrisas y esa actitud de no reprimirse, se enamoró de la esencia de Akutagawa Jirou, si bien el peligris tenía cierto estándar de salientes, el rayito de sol era lo opuesto a ellos, era bajito, menudito, inocente y quejica pero su ternura había logrado cautivar al peligris. Al principio fingió felicidad, por fin Atobe Keigo se había enamorado de alguien, incluso quería tener una relación oficial, algo que nunca consideró con alguien, en esos momentos sentía como algo se quebraba dentro de él pero decidió ignorarlo después de todo sólo era atracción lo que sentía por Keigo, él sabía perfectamente que era más que eso pero a veces el engañarse a sí mismo es la única salida, ya no tenía nada que hacer, la situación era clara Keigo quería a Jirou y este le correspondía, sólo era cuestión de tiempo, así que mientras tanto guardaría silencio, no admitiría sus sentimientos, seguiría negándolos, fingiría que sólo era atracción, se mentiría a si mismo hasta creerlo.

-El silencio es el engaño más violento hermanito

-Por una vez permítete aceptarlo- se marcha para dejarlo pensar  
-…Keigo-se hecha a mirar el techo.

Días después

Era la segunda ronda de los nacionales, la escuela Shishigaku había perdido contra Hyotei 6-0, no habían podido pasar de individuales tres, ahora sólo faltaban los cuarto de final. Luego de ganar algunos de los titulares se disponen a irse, otros como Jirou se encontraban conversando con escuelas conocidas, para ser exactos este hablaba con Marui Bunta, al parecer el Rikkaidai también había tenido un juego ese día y en cuanto el odiado rival del diablito vio al tensai no dudo en ir corriendo a saludarlo, dejando a un muy fastidiado Atobe con los titulares que quedaban.

-maldito ropón- dice entre dientes  
-Akaya te dará algo-bromea Niou  
-¿no se supone que tiene novio? ¡¿Por qué persigue a Bunta?! Tsk- patea el suelo.  
-pues no eres el único fastidiado- señala con la cabeza al rey de Hyotei

Con Hyotei

El frio estaba aumentando, al parecer el clima ya estaba cambiando, adiós a los días de calor infernal y hola frio invierno, por desgracia no todos habían venido preparados para él pues en una esquina el aristócrata había olvidado su costosa bufanda importada en su mansión por lo cual Taki decide darle su bufanda a Atobe, era una azul con gris, quizás no era del mismo material y costo que la del aristócrata pero era de un material muy fino y cálido.

-ten-se la extiende y mira hacia otro lado-No tengo frio. -Atobe agradece el gesto y toma la bufanda hasta ponérselo, en verdad era abrigadora, más el castaño no puede evitar verlo con el ceño fruncido. -póntela bien Kei- le ajusta la bufanda- te enfermas de la garganta con facilidad.  
-¿preocupado?-se burla  
-Baka- dice sonrojado mientras se aparta y mira hacia otro lado-Esto debería hacerlo tu rayito de sol ¿por cierto dónde está?  
-tsk - Atobe pone una cara de fastidio  
-Ya veo –arquea una ceja viéndolo conversar con el hipo glucémico.

Atobe veía como Jirou hablaba amenamente con Marui, hasta ahí podía soportarlo, bueno casi, el hecho que el castaño aun grite ¡Marui-kun Marui-kun! Lo enfermaba, aquel hipo glucémico emocionaba demasiado para su gusto a Jirou.

Por otro lado Jirou le comentaba a Bunta sobre su relación con Atobe, al parecer llevaban pocas semanas.

-Ya veo…son pareja- dice sin emoción  
-¡sí!  
-¿estás feliz?  
-¡Mucho!- esta respuesta incomodo un poco a Bunta.  
-qué bueno…-infla su chicle con monotonía  
-¿ocurre algo Marui-kun?-dice preocupado  
-No. Sólo pensaba-lo mira fijamente- ¿y dime besa mejor que yo?  
-¡Marui-kun! – se sonroja  
-Broma- lo despeina- eres lindo sonrojado-pone una mano en su mejilla y comienza acariciarlo con cariño.

Atobe vía la escena con enojo, si bien era conocido por no dejarse llevar por sus impulsos pero sus celos comenzaron a actuar cuando vio al hipo glucémico tocando el rostro de Jirou, acercándose demasiado para su gusto.

-respira Kei  
-te veo luego Taki- se marcha malhumorado

El aristócrata se dirige hacia ambos chicos, al llegar toma de la mano a Jirou dispuesto a irse.

-Tsk nos vamos- se lo lleva jalándolo hacia la limosina mientras mata con la mirada al autonombrado genio.  
-¡Kei-chan!

Marui ve la escena con sorpresa, si las miradas mataran el estaría más de 20 metros bajo tierra, en ese momento una presencia llama su atención, alguien caminaba hacia él, se trataba de Taki Haginosuke que lo miraba con altanería.

-¿y soy yo el que no debía intervenir? –Lo mira con seriedad  
-tú…  
-tengo nombre.-cruza sus brazos  
-No es lo que piensas  
-No me importa realmente- suspira  
-¿tuviste algo que ver?-dice serio  
-eso deberías decírtelo a ti.- lo mira- Yo no soy él que le causo un problema a Akutagawa.

Marui medito las palabras, era cierto Jirou estaba feliz y ahora tendría seguramente un problema con su novio y capitán por no haberse podido contener, para emporar Haginosuke tenía razón en lo que decía, si bien no confiaba en el castaño por lo ocurrido con Tezuka no podía simplemente culparlo por todo lo que pasaba.

-La verdad duele ¿no? " _Tensai_ "-se burla y se dispone a marcharse pero es obstaculizado por Marui que intenta tomarlo por la muñeca pero recibe un manotazo.-¡No vuelvas a tocarme maniático de los dulces! el único que ha intervenido eres tú " _tensai_ "-Marui trata de detenerlo pero alguien lo sostiene fuertemente girando su muñeca neutralizándolo por completo.-Hiyoshi –dice sorprendido.

El Kohai se encontraba haciendo presión en el brazo de Bunta de manera que no pueda moverlo sin terminar en una lesión. Él tensai lo veía con dolor, en verdad que tenía un buen agarre.

-¿ocurre algo Taki senpai? - miraba amenazante a Marui  
-No.-cierra sus ojos  
-suel…tame.  
-Ya no eres tan valiente ¿no _Tensai_?- se mofa el chico de segundo año.  
-Hiyoshi- el menor gira su vista a su senpai que hace una seña para que lo suelte, ante esto lo libera del agarre haciéndolo caer al suelo, después de todo su senpai no dijo que lo haga con delicadeza.  
-No tenemos más que hablar Rikkai Marui- dice frio-andando Hiyoshi.  
-si  
-esto no ha terminado- dice el tensai cogiendo con dolor el brazo  
-Yo creo que sí- se marcha

Hiyoshi sólo mira al tensai con una seria expresión, en un rápido movimiento lo toma fuertemente de la muñeca girándola de nuevo, no sabía lo que ocurría realmente pero le dejaría algo claro al Tensai.

-No te vuelvas a acercarte a Taki senpai ¿te quedo claro?- hace más presión hasta que Marui lanza un gemido de dolor-lo tomaré como un si.- lo libera y se marcha para seguir a su compañero de dobles. A lo lejos se escucha una voz.

-¡Bunta!  
-Akaya- susurra adolorido, su brazo y muñeca estaban sumamente rojos.  
-¿qué te paso?- lo ayuda aponerse de pie  
-Nada…-dice fastidiado, lo último que haría era reconocer que un chico de segundo lo había reducido.

En otro lugar el castaño se encontraba recargado en un muro esperando a su compañero de dobles y Kohai, juraría que lo estaba siguiendo pero al girar ya no estaba.

-¿qué te detuvo?-pregunta Taki  
-Nada-lo adelanta  
-¡Hey! Hiyoshi- el castaño voltea a verlo- gracias.

El Kohai sólo asiente y continua el paso seguido por su senpai, en verdad Hiyoshi era un chico serio, literalmente no hacía preguntas, era discreto y eso le agradaba, con razón se entendían bien al jugar.

Una vez que su senpai se hubo marchado, no puede evitar meditar lo sucedido al regresar a casa, él había visto a lo lejos como su Taki senpai hablaba con Marui-san, por la expresión de su senpai era claro que discutían y esto lo pudo comprobar al ver la reacción del castaño cuando el tensai lo quiso tocar ¿qué rayos sucedía? Cuando vio que el tensai pretendía tocarlo no pudo evitar sentir coraje y acercarse, casi lesionando al tensai en el proceso.

En otra parte de la ciudad

Atobe y Jirou se encontraban discutiendo en la limosina, por suerte Atobe había subido la ventana para que su charla fuera privada y el chofer no escuchará.

-¡Kei-chan! ¿Por qué me trajiste así? Estaba hablando con Marui-kun- frunce el ceño  
-No te acerques al hipo glucémico-ordena seriamente  
-No lo haré Marui-kun- hace puchero- ¡no puedes prohibirme ver a Marui-kun! Él…  
-Te dije que no- Lo besa de forma demandante quitándole toda fuerza a Jirou para protestar. Atobe se había percatado de la mirada del tensai al tocar al castaño ¡Nada escapaba de su visión! Podía notar la expresión en su mirada, lo miraba de la misma forma en la que él veía a Jirou.-¿quedo claro?  
-¡Dame una razón!

Atobe suspira con fastidio ¿darle una razón? ¡Era obvia la razón! El tensai no lo veía como amigo y eso le daba celos pero no lo admitiría, su orgullo no se lo permitía, así que desvía el tema.

-No me gusta que me ignores cada que aparece Marui, Ore-sama tiene deberes que cumplir pero no te ignora por otras personas ¿o sí? ah.

Este comentario hizo sentir mal al castaño, pues Keigo tenía razón jamás lo ignoraba por otras personas, incluso aunque le molestaba que le preste atención a Taki aduciendo que actuaba extraño pero con todo y eso siempre tenía tiempo para él.

-lo siento…estaré más tiempo contigo Kei-chan-lo abraza-pero no dejaré de hablar con Marui-kun.-Atobe arquea una ceja -trataré de controlarme, de ese modo no habrá problema ¿no?- antes que pudiera decir algo Jirou lo besa.

En el transcurso hasta la casa del castaño, Atobe finge estar de acuerdo con lo dicho por el menor, en verdad Jirou podía ser buen negociante pues entre besos y caricias se le hacía difícil negarle algo ¡niñato lujurioso! ya encontraría la manera de quitarse al hipo glucémico de encima, en eso el dormilón nota las iniciales T.H en la bufanda de su novio.

-¿T.H?-procesa  
-es de Ta...  
-¡por favor dime que las iniciales son de Team Howagrs! Y que los colores son porque tu casa es Raven Claw!  
-¿qué?-dice con un tic en el ojo  
-¡Kei-chan!  
\- eres tan quejoso Jirou- se burla.

A la mañana siguiente en Hyotei

Taki notaba que Hiyoshi no había dejado de mirarlo mientras calentaban en el pasto.

-¿ocurre algo Hiyoshi?  
-No. Sólo quería hablar con usted  
-dime

El castaño no podía evitar ponerse en guardia, no era común que Hiyoshi quisiera tener una "charla", quizás quería saber sobre lo ocurrido ayer, cuando se disponía a decirle que "no era asunto suyo" es detenido.

-si Marui-san lo molesta puede decirlo, me ocuparé de él.- dice con seriedad. -…si me lo permite claro.-mira hacia otro lado avergonzado.  
-Gracias…-trata de reponerse de la impresión.- No hace falta.  
-Ya veo-suspira- Es una lástima-se dispone a marcharse pero es detenido  
-¿Por qué lo haces Hiyoshi?  
-Por nada en particular, usted es mi pareja de dobles.  
-Ya veo

El castaño cruza sus piernas mientras mira fijamente a su Kohai, Sakaki lo había emparejado con alguien tan callado como interesante, en ese momento Atobe se acerca sacándolo de sus pensamientos, al parecer quería decirles que Sakaki dará las formaciones para los cuartos de final por lo que debían reunirse en las canchas, sin embargo Taki sólo se limita a decir que primero comenzará por su rayito de sol que dormía sobre las gradas.

-Tsk despertaré a Jirou, ustedes vayan con Sakaki- camina hacia el dormilón

Mientras caminaban a las canchas Taki veía cómo Atobe intentaba despertar a Jirou, muy a diferencia de Kabaji, él lo despertaba con suavidad, se podía ver la ternura en su mirada. Una vez que el bello durmiente despertó lo primero que hizo fue colgarse del cuello de su novio y darle pequeños besos mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho para seguir durmiendo ¡qué descaro estamos en una escuela maldición! Pero obvio que tratándose de su holgazán poco le importaba a Atobe pero si se tratara de Oshitari y Gakuto seguro diría "¡compórtense a la altura de Hyotei!" aunque bueno de estos lo entendía Oshitari era capaz de violarse a Gakuto en pleno campo, al menos Shishido y Otori tenían más pudor, sin más observa como Atobe lleva cargado a Jirou como si de un pequeño Koala se tratará, este se colgaba de su cuello, aferrando sus piernas en las caderas del peligris mientras este lo sostenía apoyándolo en su pecho para que no se caiga.

\- Jirou más te vale bajar cuando lleguemos.  
\- Yes my lord-le da un pequeño beso en los labios, al parecer ya se había despertado sólo tenía pereza de bajar.

-Niñato caprichoso- sonríe de lado

" _Cuando te besan me irrito, me lleno de rabia al saber que no tengo esperanza…todo esto me mata."_

Taki se limita a seguir su camino quiera o no tenía que acostumbrarse a aquellas escenas, lo único que repetía mentalmente era _"No dejes que te afecte, no permitas que te duela."_

Ese día Sakaki había anunciado las nuevas formaciones, al parecer en esta Hiyoshi jugaría con Gakuto, junto a la silver pair y en individuales jugarían Oshitari, Kabaji y Atobe, sin duda era una formación nada predecible para el equipo pero por lo dicho por Sakaki, Jirou sería suplente en individuales mientras que él lo sería en dobles por si alguna eventualidad ocurría por lo que debían entrenar arduamente y estar preparados, ahora sólo quedaba cobrársela mañana a Seigaku en los cuartos de Final.

POV Taki

El día del juego contra Seigaku había llegado, nunca pensé que tras ese día todo cambiaría. Siempre eh amado a Keigo y el peso de nuestra amistad de años me impidió confesar mis sentimientos pero ahora era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ya estaba con alguien más y era feliz o eso dejaba ver, así que decidí callar y seguir siendo un espectador pero…nunca consideré algo importante "el peso del silencio" quién dijo que el silencio es el engaño más violento, no mentía pues ¿Cuánto tiempo puedes engañarte a ti mismo sin que la verdad explote en tu cara?.

" _Por una vez permítete aceptarlo"  
"Por una vez permítete aceptar tus sentimientos"  
"Por una vez permítete aceptar que amas a Atobe Keigo"_

Lo hice. Yo Taki Haginosuke por primera vez me permití aceptar mis sentimientos pero…no todo salió como esperaba.

Bueno aquí los hechos…

********Día de las nacionales*****************

Kei jugaba contra el enano de Seigaku, el juego sumamente reñido, era increíble, nunca había visto a Kei jugar así, siempre había elegido alargar el partido apropósito para agotar a su contrincante como si fuese un juego, pero hoy era distinto, había cambiado a uno ultra agresivo, ese era su verdadero estilo de tenis, esa era la verdadera fuerza del hombre que lidera a los 200 tenistas de Hyotei, pero cuando los reflectores cayeron ese enano pudo regresar el golpe quedando 6-6 y entrando al tiebreak

El juego estuvo reñido hasta el atardecer, cada uno jugaba a tope para darle la victoria su equipo, iban 117-117. Cuando ambos yacían en el suelo no pude evitar preocuparme, estaba preocupado por Kei más que de la victoria, Shishido le gritaba para que se levantará, tantos eran los gritos de ambos equipo, en un momento de sorpresa Kei se levantó diciendo que el vencedor será Hyotei, a los pocos segundos el niñato arrogante se pone de pie haciendo un saque con efecto que sorpresivamente para todos Kei no devuelve dejando el marcador 118-117, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que Kei quedo inconsciente y lo único que lo mantenía en pie era su fuerza de voluntad…él era increíble.

Al culminar el partido noto como el enano de Seigaku se acerca a Kei con una rasuradora, es ahí cuando recuerdo su dichosa apuesta, sé que eres alguien de palabra, pero también sé cuánto amas tu cabellera, siempre fuiste más vanidoso que yo, en un impulso no pude evitar ponerme frente a tí obstaculizando al chico de Seigaku, puede que hayas perdido el juego pero no permitiría que te hiciera eso estando inconsciente.

-No puedes hacer eso, una promesa es una promesa  
-si tienes que hacerlo…entonces corta mi pelo

Es cierto "Una promesa, es una promesa" por lo cual ante la sorpresa de todos, tome tú lugar Kei, yo el orgulloso y arrogante Taki Haginosuke tuve que arrodillarme, de hecho era humillante y aunque me doliera en mi ego que alguien de Seigaku me haga eso por ti lo aceptaba, entre tantas miradas podía notar el peso de la de tu novio, Akutagawa me miraba con suma sorpresa pero no se separó de tu lado ni un momento.

-uhmm si insistes tanto- acerca la máquina al centro de mi cabellera mientras yo tiemblo por dentro, puedo escuchar la voz de Oshitari y Shishido diciéndole que era un demonio. Cuando siento que está a centímetros de mí, no puedo evitar apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos, había olvidado por completo mi vanidad pero…antes que el enano pudiera hacer algo tú despertaste y lo frenaste quitándole aquella cosa y rapándote, alegando que nada podría echar por tierra tu belleza ¡siempre tan ególatra Kei! Nunca perdiste aquella sonrisa autosuficiente que tanto te caracteriza.

-mantente en la cima Echizen. Después de todo has derrotado a Atobe Keigo.

Veo como le lanzas aquella máquina para pasar a retirarte con elegancia, sólo tú podías hacer una salida así, no pude evitar sonreír de lado. Cuando nos disponíamos a retirarnos me dices que hablaremos en privado, tu expresión era sumamente sería, el resto del equipo se limitó a dejarnos sólos, suponían sobre que querías hablar conmigo, el único que dudaba en irse era Akutagawa, al mirarlo tu expresión cambio ligeramente pues aquella frialdad en la mirada desaparecía para sonreírle lo mejor posible y decirle que te espere en la limosina, este no objeta y se marcha. Una vez que te aseguras que estamos sólos liberas tu enojo, no puedo evitar temblar, son escasas las veces que te enojas conmigo, más esta vez puede que tengas razón pues no pude evitar interponerme, debí suponer que para ti sería humillante que otra persona tomará tú lugar, sólo puedo permanecer en silencio mientras terminas tu descargo, durante todo ese rato nunca deje de mirar el suelo.

-No vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿quedo claro?-arquea una ceja a lo que sólo me limito a asentir.  
-….lo siento.- Noto como tus facciones se relajan ante mis disculpas.  
-Tsk no me lo hubiera perdonado-susurras dispuesto a irte pero en el camino noto como te detienes y me tocas el cabello, para mi sorpresa me estabas acariciando-…gracias.- me brindas una cálida sonrisa, yo sólo te miraba confundido, al parecer notas mi desconcierto-…por siempre estar ahí- dices antes de marcharte fue ahí que lo entendí, lo que te molestaba no era la humillación, era el hecho que alguien cargue con tus acciones, el que te preocupaba era yo…no pude evitar sentirme feliz de que te preocuparás por mí, aunque sé que hubieras hecho lo mismo por cualquiera del equipo, pero que haya sido por mí me hacía feliz.

" _Prefiero estar así cerca de ti,  
Ser tu cómplice, tu amigo, siempre fiel, siempre contigo  
aunque no seas para mí."_

A lo lejos puedo ver como llegas con Jirou, supongo que debo dejar de ser un espectador, sin más retiré a las máquinas expendedoras, necesitaba tomar algo. Al llegar me quede mirando la expendedora por varios minutos, no es que no supiera que pedir pero debía ponerle un fin a la situación, debía dejar de ser un espectador y dejar irte Keigo, me conformaría con saber que le importaba, que te preocupabas por mí, con eso sería suficiente, ya no desearía más.

" _El silencio es el engaño más violento"_

Se terminaría pero antes de olvidar mis sentimientos.

" _Por una vez permítete aceptarlo"  
"Por una vez permítete aceptar tus sentimientos"  
"Por una vez permítete aceptar que amas a Atobe Keigo"_

Sí. Sólo una vez, por una sola vez me permitiré aceptarlo.

\- Yo amo a Keigo…¡amo a Atobe Keigo!- digo decidido  
-¿de verdad?

Una conocida voz me hace voltear, al hacerlo me topo con una de las personas que no deseaba tener que ver y menos hacerle frente, no dejaba de mirarme, al parecer había decidido comprar en la expendedora antes de marcharse en la limosina pues noto como se le cae una moneda de las manos, su sorpresa era enorme, quizás más que la mía al verlo, estaba de más decir que me había escuchado, no puedo evitar que un temblor recorra mi cuerpo, la persona ante mí era.

-Jirou  
-¡te escuche! por eso tomaste su lugar ¿verdad?-reprocha- ¡Niégalo!  
-Yo…-Sinceramente no sabía que hacer o decir, por más que escuchaba sus reproches las palabras no salían de mi boca, tanta era la frustración que sentía que termine explotando.  
-¡Taki!  
-¡Sí!- le grito- ¿Eso querías escuchar Akutagawa?-me mira pasmado-lo amo…lo hago desde antes que tú.- noto tú mirada llena de celos y de rencor ¿cómo culparte?, en tu lugar no dudaría en intimidar a la otra persona, siempre fui muy territorial pero tú sólo te limitaste a hablarme con una frialdad única diciéndome que no me quieres cerca de Keigo.

-conserva tu distancia-te marchas.

Una vez que me quede completamente sólo no pude evitar pensar en lo que vendría después Akutagawa seguramente se lo diría a Kei.

Fin del POV

En Hyotei

Dos semanas después

Atobe no podía dejar de observar a Taki, desde las nacionales actuaba extraño hasta podría decir que lo estaba evitando pues cada que quería hablar con él siempre tenía algo que hacer.

-¡Kei-chan! ¿Me estás escuchando? –hace puchero  
-si Jirou- dice con monotonía

Estaba cansado que Jirou se pusiera a hablar de una manera "tan" animada del hipo glucémico, llevaba todo el almuerzo hablando de lo mismo.

-Entonces Marui-kun…-decía antes de ser interrumpido  
-Jirou a Ore-sama no le interesa escuchar sobre el hipo glucémico-dice serio  
-Es mi amigo  
-Te eh dicho que me molesta que pases tanto tiempo con él pero lo haces y además sólo hablas de él.  
-Por lo menos él si es un amigo confiable  
-¿a qué viene eso?-dice confundido  
-¡Odio que no te des cuenta!-se levanta de su asiento y se marcha dejando a Atobe con la palabra en la boca.

En la biblioteca

Taki se encontraba concentrado haciendo su tarea, trataba de evitar a Jirou, en esa semana había tenido uno que otro enfrentamiento con el quejica, que al parecer había decidido no decirle nada a Keigo para "no facilitarle las cosas". Al parecer tenía el concepto que quería intervenir y que la escena de los casilleros, la tienda y el darle su bufanda fue planeado por eso tras decirle "Sabía que no eras de confiar" se marcha.

-idiota- dice fastidiado

En un salón

Gakuto se encontraba hablando con Jirou sobre el nuevo videojuego que le había sacado a Yuushi pero el dormilón se encontraba con la mente en otra parte.

*************Flash Back***************

Días atrás Jirou se encontraba hablando con Marui en un parque, le había contado todo lo ocurrido con Taki en los cuartos de final. Él castaño lucia decaído por lo cual Marui le compra unos pastelillos para animarlo.

-¿debo decírselo a Kei-chan?  
-No le facilites las cosas Jirou

El castaño lo mira confundido, ante eso Bunta suspira y le cuenta sobre el mensaje que Haginosuke le mando a Fuji el día que él y Atobe los vieron discutir.

-Te dije que no confiaras en tu compañero  
-entonces la escena de la tienda…  
-quizás era planeado -finaliza

"No confíes en tu compañero" ahora entendía a qué se refería Marui-kun, después de todo no se había equivocado Taki sí sentía algo por Atobe.

*************Fin del flash Back***************

-" _sabía que no era de confiar_ "- aprieta sus manitas  
-¿Jirou me estás escuchando?-arquea una ceja

-¡JIROU!  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grita asustado- ¿qué pasa?  
-¡idiota! Me estás ignorando – lo fulmina con la mirada  
-lo…lo siento Mukahi- dice apenado  
-bah ¿qué te preocupa?- arquea una ceja- eres más de los que se pierden en una dulcería que en sus pensamientos.  
-¡Oye!- hace puchero.

En la biblioteca

Taki estaba en un pasillo vació, necesitaba algo que leer para mantener la mente ocupada y Hiyoshi le había recomendado uno que otro libro de la biblioteca. Una vez que encuentra el libro no puede sacarlo de la repisa pues su tamaño no le favorecía, mientras trata de alcanzarlo, alguien se posiciona atrás de él y toma el libro. Cuando el castaño voltea se topa con la penetrante mirada de Atobe Keigo que se encontraba muy cerca de él.

-Kei…-susurra  
-ten-le extiende el libro  
-Gracias- abraza el libro.-yo…

Taki trata de romper el contacto pero es detenido por la voz de Atobe que lo mira con una seria expresión mientras cruza los brazos.

-¿hoy también me evitarás?  
-No te evito-mira hacia otro lado -…sólo tengo prisa.

Atobe no puede evitar arquear la ceja, no entendía lo que pasaba, no sólo lo evitaba en clase o en los entrenamientos, ahora ni siquiera lo miraba por eso en un rápido movimiento lo acorrala con su cuerpo contra la repisa de libros, terminaría con eso de una buena vez.

-¿qué me ocultas?  
\- no tienes que acorralarme  
-me evitas, quiero saber por qué  
-Kei….- el rubor en sus mejillas era grande, no le hacía bien tenerlo tan cerca 

" _Quisiera confesarte la verdad…me muero por besarte pero tú no tienes ojos para amarme…."_

-dímelo Taki –lo toma del mentón y lo obliga a verlo a los ojos.  
-…yo.

Una potente voz interrumpe a ambos chicos, por el tono de la voz del joven se podía notar que no estaba contento, pues sus irradiaban enojo ante aquella escena donde ambos chicos estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto y no en la mejor posición.

-Jirou- susurra el peligris  
-¿interrumpo?-arques una ceja  
-No.

El aristócrata regresa a su postura habitual, ya podía ver venir los berrinches de Jirou. Taki al sentirse incómodo entre ambos chicos decide irse.

-Los dejo.  
-Si mejor - lo fulmina con la mirada

Una vez que la pareja se quedó sola comienza su 3era guerra mundial.

En las canchas de Hyotei

Todos se encontraban preparándose para hacer calentamiento, Atobe no andaba de muy buen humor tras su segunda pelea con Jirou, Gakuto temblaba de miedo pues suponía cuanto lo haría correr, jugaría que el muy maldito gozaba con su sufrimiento y ¡Yuushi que no hacía nada! El resto de los jugadores sólo rezaba para que nos los hiciera correr como la última vez que se enojó ¡fue una masacre! Gakuto parecía un tatoo en el suelo, Shishido no sentía sus piernas, Otori no recuperaba el aliento Yuushi y Hiyoshi no sabían cómo despegar a Gakuto del suelo, ambos parecían uno sólo.

En los vestuarios

Taki termina de cambiarse pero cuando se dispone a ir al entrenamiento se topa con Jirou que lo fulminaba con la mirada, quería irse del vestuario, lo último que quería era otro enfrentamiento con él, pues lo había estado provocando toda la semana con uno que otro comentario como " _aprende a sentarte con Judas sin que te quite la tranquilidad_ " o " _no todos son de confiar Kei-chan_ ", si bien no era del tipo que se quedaba callado pero había decidido evitar confrontación por Keigo ya que se conocía y sabía lo hiriente que podía ser, por ello trataba de evitar al castaño pero estaba llegando a su límite con las provocaciones, sin más se limita pasarle de largo.

-Aléjate de Kei-chan  
-¿disculpa?-se detiene  
-Lo que oíste- se gira verlo pues hasta el momento ambos se daban la espalda- o ¿dirás que te caíste en la biblioteca?

Taki no pude evitar girarse para hacerle frente, estaba hartándose de aquellos encuentros.

-No. De hecho hoy no fue un accidente  
-¡sabía que no eras de confiar!- Jirou lo fulmina con la mirada  
-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz de una vez?- lo mira fijamente- te lo advierto, no quieres conocerme enojado.  
-¡No te burles de mí!,-Aléjate de Kei-chan  
-¿tan inseguro estás Akutagawa?-arquea una ceja- ¿no me digas que tengo oportunidad?-se ríe  
-Porque no persigues a Sakaki en lograr de Kei-chan así tal vez logres ser titular

 _Uh golpe bajo_

Esa había sido la gota que derramo el vaso, nadie sabía cuánto le había dolido ser expulsado de los titulares, cuánto le había afectado, cuánto había sollozado en aquellos vestuarios, de aquella promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de mejorar. Lo que dijo le dolió

Jirou por primera vez sintió miedo cuando Taki se le puso al frente mirándolo con un profundo rencor, pensó que lo golpearía este sólo ponía una sonrisa que le provoco escalofríos.

-te tragarás tus palabras quejica  
-¿qué?  
-Velo tú mismo- dice sínico  
-¡espera! Te prohíbo que te acerques a Kei-chan-se apresura a decir  
\- No debiste decir eso- se marcha

Prohibirle algo a Taki Hanigosuke era despertar el deseo de hacerlo, pues quien conocía al castaño sabía que pelear con él era tener problemas seguros, él podía ser muy rencoroso e hiriente cuando se le provocaba y definitivamente esta no sería la excepción, se la cobraría caro al quejica y no físicamente hablando por lo que al salir de los vestuarios se dirige directamente a Keigo que se encontraba "motivando" a Gakuto para que corra.

-¡Mueve Mukahi o te aumentaré 15 vueltas!  
-Keigo- Atobe voltea a ver a Taki

" _Ahora sabrá quién es Taki Haginosuke_ "

Taki caminaba con pasos decididos y una sería expresión hacia él, grande fue la sorpresa del aristócrata cuando este lo toma del rostro y lo besa fieramente causando una gran sorpresa en este y los presentes. A Atobe le costó reaccionar, el hecho que se lanzará a besarlo en medio de las canchas lo descolado por completo, cuando menos lo esperaba el castaño había logrado profundizar aquel beso.

¡BAMM!

Jirou azota la puerta de los vestuarios. Taki sabía dónde clavar la daga, aquel sonido hizo reaccionar al heredero que se separa sutilmente del castaño, aquella escena le dolió pero lo que más le dolía era que Keigo demorará en reaccionar o no ¿acaso no quería reaccionar? Sólo se limita a marcharse con sumo enfado del lugar.

-…no estuvo mal- se toca los labios con un leve rubor.

Atobe lo toma de la muñeca y se lo lleva de las canchas ante la vista perpleja de todos los titulares.

-¿Atobe y Taki?.-procesaba Oshitari  
-Me muero…-balbucea Gakuto  
-¿no que estaba con Jirou?-Dice Otori  
-Tsk- sisea Hiyoshi  
-Atobe es un…  
-¡Shishido-san!-lo calla

En los vestuarios Atobe cierra la puerta por dentro, quería una explicación de lo que ocurría.

-¿qué fue eso?- dice con seriedad  
-¡pregúntale a tu quejica!- explota  
\- quiero una explicación ¡ahora!-ordena ocasionando que el castaño tiemble levemente

El castaño le cuenta lo sucedido, ante esto Atobe no puede evitar tocarse la cien como si tuviera jaqueca, conocía a su amigo y lo rencoroso e impulsivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se le provocaba, por otra parte también conocía a Jirou y lo dramático y caprichoso que podía ser, el tener a ambos discutiendo era pésima combinación, pero por ahora se limitaría a reprender al que tenía más cerca.

-no tendría que aprender a manejar mi ira, si tú rayito de sol aprendiera a manejar su estupidez  
-No tenías que llegar tan lejos  
-No me arrepiento de nada- se cruza de brazos  
-Aún no me das el origen de la disputa

El castaño sólo mira hacia otro lado, esto no pasó desapercibido para el heredero que en ese momento recordó las palabras de Jirou.

*********Flash back************

Horas antes en el comedor

-Por lo menos Marui-kun si es un amigo confiable  
-¿a qué viene eso?-dice confundido  
-¡Odio que no te des cuenta!-se levanta de su asiento y se marcha dejando a Atobe con la palabra en la boca.

*********Fin del flash back*******

Atobe llego a una conclusión, las indirectas de Jirou, el que Taki actuará extraño pero no, no podía ser lo que pensaba, debía tratarse de un error, sin embargo sólo había una persona que lo se podía confirmar.

-Taki…  
-¿si?  
-¿yo te gusto?

El castaño se congela, Atobe se encontraba frente a él mirándolo directamente.

-…..  
-Taki…-se le acerca  
-…yo- mira hacia otro lado 

" _Si pudiera regresar el tiempo, esta vez no escondería lo que siento"_

-¡responde!- estaba enloqueciendo  
-¡si!-grita

" _Hay cosas en la vida que no regresan jamás: el tiempo y las oportunidades."_

-Te quiero Kei.

Lo toma su rostro en sus manos y lo besa estampándolo con los casilleros, a lo que Atobe responde tomándolo delicadamente de las muñecas para separarlo con suavidad.

-Taki- lo mira fijamente.

" _Al final del día el corazón explota sin querer."_

-Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte… estoy con Jirou.

Nunca algo le habían dolido tanto pero no podía esperar algo más, sabía la respuesta, siempre la supo y aun así decidió dejar de vivir en el silencio.

-losé…perdón- El castaño se va corriendo tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

Al verlo marchar Atobe no puede evitar recostarse en los casilleros tapándose el rostro con una de sus manos, conocía perfectamente a Taki, sabía que no era demostrativo, que no decía sus sentimientos porque él hacerlo era entregar un arma y ponerse un letrero de "dispárame" pero lo había hecho con él y lo había herido.

-perdóname tú…

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6: Más que palabras

Capítulo 6: Más que las palabras

En un parque

Jirou se encontraba con los ojos rojos.

-Kei-chan…-susurra

Jirou POV

No puedo evitar recordar cómo empezó nuestro día.

********Flash Back********

Horas antes del almuerzo.

-Taki me evita, quiero saber por qué-Vi como cruzabas tus brazos con una sería expresión, en verdad te importa y temo averiguar qué tanto pero decido debo saber.

-¿él te importa?-pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, tú solo asientes argumentando que es natural, que él siempre ha estado contigo, no puedo evitar sentirme celoso al ver como tú mirada se pierde a lo lejos, en verdad lucias preocupado, preocupado por él, quisiera evitar sentirme celoso pero no puedo.

********Fin del flash Back********

La razón por la que sentía celos de Taki, era por su cercanía contigo, aquella complicidad entre los dos me hacía sentir inseguro, compartían más que el mismo circulo, formas de pensar, podían leerse mutuamente, yo ni siquiera podía entenderte del todo, pero hay algo que si entiendo y es lo mucho que te amo Kei-chan, por eso mi miedo. Aun recordaba las palabras de Taki cuando pretendí prepararte algo y llevártelo al despacho del consejo estudiantil "Kei odia ese té" o "Si le das eso lo matarás, es alérgico a las nueces"…genial ¡yo era el novio y ni siquiera lo sabía!

El miedo que sentía aumento cuando lo escuche decir que te amaba, aquel día sentía como el miedo se apoderaba de mí, esa fue una de las razones por la que no te dije nada, temía que eso pudiera cambiará algo en ti, sé cuánto significa para ti, por eso mi miedo a que al saberlo dijeras que me querías pero que te equivocaste, que en verdad la persona que te interesaba era él, después de todo siempre estuvo contigo ¿no?, si sus sentimientos pudieron cambiar ¿por qué los tuyos no?.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, cuando te vi te abrace tan fuerte como si fueran a apartarte de mí, vi como sonreías mientras me regresabas el abrazo, si bien sé lo mucho que me quieres, no soy ciego, podía notar como observabas a Taki cuando este comenzó a evitarte, durante días no dejabas de mirarlo o tratar de hablar con él.

Sé que le dije algo que no debí, sé que le dolió…lo vi en sus ojos, hubiera preferido que me golpeara antes que actuara como lo hizo, quien lo diría Harry Potter sabe dónde clavar la daga o mejor dicho el colmillo del basilisco, por qué así de mal me sentí cuando te beso, un golpe me hubiera dolido menos que ver aquella escena…el ver como tardabas en reaccionar o que quizás no quisiste reaccionar, dolía, dolía mucho.

En esas últimas semanas los celos, la rabia y el miedo me segaron, no pude evitar provocarlo, estaba frustrado por lo que me dijo Marui-kun, digo ¿qué puedo pensar de él? Tú me dijiste que Taki conocía tus sentimientos y los míos, aunque yo haya demorado en darme cuenta, pero con todo lo que vi ¿cómo no dudar de él?.

Hoy no pude evitar llorar...ni siquiera me seguiste, me viste alejarme y aun así no me seguiste, no intentaste darme una explicación, sólo…me dejaste ir ¿qué debo pensar?

En un Dojo

Hiyoshi se encontraba malhumorado en su recamará.

-Tsk

Hiyoshi POV

No podía sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de verte besando a Atobe-san, no entendía lo que pasaba pero nunca antes había sentido tanta ira y celos como hoy, entendía muy bien la reacción de Akutagawa-san, porque también la tuve, no quería seguir viendo como buscabas profundizar aquel beso y como Atobe-san ni siquiera te apartaba.

 _"Alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo  
Alguien te piensa constantemente"  
_

El ver que Atobe-san te sujetaba para llevarte a los vestuarios me hizo hervir la sangre, por su expresión era claro que te pediría una explicación pero esta era obvia, todos los notamos…quieres a Atobe-san

 _"Fue una mentira la fantasía de enamorarte algún día"_

Recuerdo que fui feliz cuando nos emparejaron en dobles, aunque usted se mostraba indiferente y altivo, como de costumbre a todo lo que te rodeaba, excepto por una persona…si, a Atobe-san, por eso quería derrotarlo, quería que usted me viera, que me notara.

" _Alguien te quiere  
Alguien te espera  
Alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo"  
_

Me extraño tanto cuándo comenzó a evitar a Atobe-san pero me alegraba cuando lo hacía por estar conmigo, sea entrenando o almorzando pues en esas semanas pude tratarlo más, sinceramente no creí que usted sintiera algo más que admiración por Atobe-san pero me equivoque, pues el rubor en sus mejillas al separarse me lo confirmo, Atobe-san lo tiene todo ¿cómo no escogerlo?

" _Ya lo sabía que esta guerra estaba perdida,  
yo me mentía"  
_

-senpai…

Siempre lo eh observado, siempre a distancia, siempre en silencio, tanto que no lo nota, por meses vi cómo usted entrenaba en secreto, vi su dedicación, su pasión y su esfuerzo en mejorar, esto hizo que pusiera mis ojos en usted y que quisiera conocerlo más.

 _En ocasiones entregamos el corazón a quien apenas nota nuestra presencia_

A veces lo veía entrenar solo y en ocasiones con Atobe-san, recuerdo la opresión que sentí cuando tomo su lugar en las nacionales, debí saber que era porque lo amaba pero quizá no quise darme cuenta, aquel día hice la promesa de superarlo, quería que usted me viera, que me notara.

" _Sé que mereces algo mejor  
es por eso que sólo tienes que esperarme"_

-Debo mejorar, así notarías mi presencia...

Fuera de la casa Akutagawa

Atobe dudaba si tocar el timbre o no, sabía que tenía que hablar con Jirou, quería verlo en un sitio más privado pero no podía comunicarse con él, al parecer tenía apagado el celular pero no podía esperar hasta mañana, si bien debió seguirlo cuando lo vio alejarse, no lo hizo ¿por qué? Por la simple razón de no saber qué le diría pues no sabía que ocurría realmente, por ello opto por hablar con Taki primero, ya que él a diferencia de Jirou no era emocional y podría explicarle las cosas. Seguramente el dormilón debía estar dolido por como tardó en reaccionar ¡pero no todos los días te besa tu mejor amigo! Y menos en el centro de las canchas, aunque debía reconocer que Taki en verdad besaba muy bien, considerando las personas con las que ha salido no esperaba menos, de no haber reaccionado aquel beso lo hubiera encendido completamente.

En Hyotei

Una semana había pasado desde lo ocurrido, Atobe no había podido hablar con Jirou quién estaba molesto y no quería verlo.

Esa semana fue tensa para más de uno en Hyotei, Taki era mal visto por los titulares que lo culpaban de lo ocurrido, aquella semana se habían formado dos grupos, por un lado estaban Shishido y Gakuto que apoyan a Jirou en lo ocurrido, por otro lado estaban Hiyoshi y Kabaji que seguían siendo amables con él. Los entrenamientos también eran tensos, Hiyoshi discutía con Gakuto cuanto este provocaba a Taki, Yuushi trataba de no tomar partido y calmar a su novio, Otori trataba de ser neutral pero no podía evitar mostrarse incómodo, no justificaba al castaño pero lo entendía, después de todo fueron compañeros de dobles y conocía lo impulsivo que puede ser bajo presión, Atobe solo se mantenía con una sería expresión, trataba de hablar con Jirou pero este parecía no querer escucharlo y Taki parecía evitarlo pero más por vergüenza que molestia, de cualquier forma ningún comentarios se hacía frente a Atobe pues la última vez los hizo callar de un potente grito, nunca se lo habían visto tan molesto, había hecho correr a Shishido y Gakuto hasta que él dijera basta, cosa que ocurrió a las 8pm y el entrenamiento terminaba a las 6pm, por lo que ambos tuvieron que ser llevados por sus novios y parejas de dobles ya que literalmente no sentían sus piernas.

En el RikkaiDai

Kirihara con ayuda de Jackal hace un muñeco de Hiyoshi, al moreno se le daba bien la costura.

¡Listo! –Dice Jackal  
-gracias senpai  
-¿para qué quieres otro muñeco Akaya?  
-secreto de estado-guiña un ojo

El azabache se va feliz con sus dos muñecos pues Jackal había reparado el cuello del chibi roponcito y ahora tenía en su poder al de Hiyoshi, el sucesor de Hyotei había entrado a su lista negra cuando hirió a Bunta y se encargaría de hacerlo pagar.

-ten tu Gekokujo- le dobla los bracitos.  
-¿harás una colección del Hyotei o qué Akaya?-dice Niou señalando los muñecos  
-es vudú-dice maléficamente  
-idiota, tienes que tener algo de la persona primero Bakaya- le da un coscorrón  
-ouch-se soba- con razón no funciono cuando lo mutile- mira el muñequito de Jirou que estaba cocido por la cabeza.

Niou lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza, ya lo imaginaba creando el siguiente Frank Einstein, aunque el azabache tenía de genio lo que él de Santo, o sea ¡NADA!.

En Hyotei

En el comedor

Taki llevaba auriculares para no escuchar comentarios, estaba llegando a su límite.

-no todos son de confiar en el equipo  
-Shishido-san- lo reprende  
-es la verdad Choutarou-sigue comiendo  
-bien dicen: aprende a sentarte con Judas sin que te quite la tranquilidad  
-Hey Gakuto  
-silencio Yuushi-lo amenaza con el tenedor.

En el comedor Taki se sienta solo en una mesa apartada, nunca creyó que por un momento agradeciera no ser titular pues para su sorpresa la mayoría se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa, a excepción de Atobe y Kabaji que estaban en la oficina del consejo estudiantil, esa semana lo había evitado por vergüenza. La situación con Jirou también era pésima pues cuando se encontraban no podían evitar mirarse con rencor más hacían lo posible por ignorarse pero se sentía la tensión entre ambos, sin mencionar que ahora lo fulminaban con la mirada en el entrenamiento…genial, en una noche no sólo fue rechazado, también se convirtió en el más odiado del club.

 _"No espero amor ni odio…ya tengo bastante con mi dolor"  
_

-Todo un record. –se burla de sí

Cuando se disponía a comer se percata que alguien se sienta a su lado, al levantar la vista se da con la sorpresa que se trataba de Hiyoshi, por lo que lo mira con cierta sorpresa, es verdad que en esa semana se habían sentado juntos al igual que con Kabaji, pero él se encontraba en otra mesa, por lo que alcanzo a notar los había dejado por ir a sentarse con él y algunos no lucían muy contentos.

" _Maldigo el episodio…lo peor es yo lo fui quien lo causo"_

-te odiaran si te sientas aquí-digo con simplicidad  
-No me importa ser odiado- cierra los ojos

 _"Te amo más que a nadie, aunque no lo pueda expresar con palabras"_

-Ya veo-sonríe de lado

Ambos continúan comiendo, en cierta forma le agradaba la compañía de Hiyoshi, pues aunque no hablará mucho, su presencia no lo incomodaba, no se metía en sus cosas, de hecho le agradaba que no lo juzgara, por lo que podía ver era más un chico de acciones que de palabras, saber que pasaba por su mente era un misterio, por momentos no podía evitar quedársele mirando, Hiyoshi lo intrigaba.

-¿o…ocurre algo?- dice levemente sonrojado  
-nada-cierra los ojos

Al terminar de comer Hiyoshi no podía dejar de observar a su senpai, lucia tan pensativo.

 _  
"Quiero que sepas lo que es amar, así que no le des oportunidad a la soledad"_

-así que te fijas en mí-arquea una ceja- interesante  
-Es mi pareja de dobles- se defiende ruborizado  
-Bromeo- se burla

El castaño se pone a mirar por la ventana mientras come sus fresas pensativo, lo que llama la atención de su kohai.

-… siempre logras intrigarme-Hiyoshi lo mira confuso-Nunca sé lo que piensas realmente -apoya su cabeza en su mano.  
-¿eso es malo?-pregunta desanimado  
-No, de hecho me agrada  
-Ya veo- dice ruborizado

Hiyoshi no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante el comentario.

En la biblioteca

Atobe se encontraba leyendo la obra Hamblet de Shakespeare, últimamente su semana había sido muy pesada y necesitaba relajarse, por fin había podido hablar con Jirou para tratar de arreglar las cosas.

******Flash Back***********

En los jardines de Hyotei

Atobe había logrado jalar a Jirou hasta llevarlo a un lugar apartado para forzarlo a conversar, estaba cansado de que huyera, así que decidió terminar el asunto de una vez por todas. Jirou pudo descargar todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza pero irradiaba enojo pues para cada cosa que decía Atobe tenía un argumento.

-¿¡por qué lo defiendes!?  
-Porque dice la verdad lo mira fijamente-¿o miente?  
-…no  
-Taki me conto lo que le dijiste.

El castaño solo baja la mirada, " _Porque no persigues a Sakaki en lugar de a Kei-chan, así tal vez logres ser titular_ " recordaba sus palabras pero después de lo que Taki hizo no se arrepentía, aún le dolía y mucho.

-¡te beso!  
-Bien, se excedió, pero por lo que oí tú lo provocaste toda la semana  
\- y tú pudiste quitártelo más rápido ¿no?-se queja- ¿O acaso te gusto que te besara?  
-¡estaba en shock! ¿Nunca has tardado en reaccionar?

En ese momento recuerda el beso que le dio Marui cuando comían donas y no puede evitar ruborizarse pues le había costado reaccionar.

-…necesito pensar- toma sus cosas y se va  
-Jirou…-cierra sus ojos- Ore-sama no te perseguirá eternamente.

****** **Fin del flash Back*************

" _Pudiste quitártelo más rápido ¿no? ¿O acaso te gusto que te besara?"_

Atobe no puede evitar llevar una mano a sus labios, de no haber reaccionado aquel beso lo hubiera encendido completamente.

En el RikkaiDai

El castaño estaba abatido, Atobe le había aclarado lo ocurrido pero no podía quitarse de la mente el beso, aquella situación le había dolido, necesitaba despejarse por eso había ido a las canchas del RikkaiDai para ver a Marui pero ni siquiera el ver a su idol jugar le regresaba su buen humor.

 _"Pudiste quitártelo más rápido ¿no? ¿O acaso te gusto que te besara?"_

" _¡estaba en shock! ¿Nunca has tardado en reaccionar?"_

-Kei-chan…-susurra -…idiota

Al salir del entrenamiento Marui le propone ir a unas canchas de un parque cercano para jugar un partido en otra pista. El tensai quería animarlo, le gustaba cuando el menor saltaba diciendo "¡Marui-kun, Marui-kun!"

En las canchas

Marui nota que la expresión de Jirou no ha cambiado, por lo que decide comenzar rápido con el juego.

watch?v=wJIs7VW8I-w&index=1&list=PLLYhJQ9RLhUh3LFcd-WDxDS3JafXqWLtu&t=4s

I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

Marui no se equivocó, en la cancha Jirou era otro pues en cuestión de minutos ambos se encontraban jugando muy animados. Marui lucia sus habilidades de tensai emocionando a Jirou, en verdad había extrañado jugar contra el menor.

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

Lo que más le gusta al tensai de Jirou era su locura y energía, era un chico tan lindo como trasparente por eso no le gustaba verlo triste, amaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Jirou, al verla te contagiabas rápidamente ¿quién diría que se terminaría enamorando del dormilón?.

 _-Puede que estés loco Jirou, pero eso me gusta-_ hace una de sus voleas  
-¡Yeh! Estoy emocionado 

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

En verdad nunca podría cansarse de la sonrisa y locura de aquel dormilón…lo quería en verdad.

-¿por qué no te abre dicho que te quiero?-susurra  
-¿uh?  
-nada- regresa su servicio

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

Era una locura pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía, quizás sus pensamientos eran más locos que el mismo Jirou, pero nunca es tarde para hacer lo que realmente sientes.

-¡Waooo! Que gran salto- dice emocionado a pesar de haber perdido el punto.  
-eres la razón por la que no temo volar-hace una V con los dedos- Tensai Teki 

En Hyotei

En los vestuarios

Taki se encontraba sentado en los bancos, tenía una toalla que cubría su rostro, al parecer había llorado.

***********Flash back***********

En los jardines

Taki se encontraba haciendo arreglos florares, no estaba en el comité de jardinería pero hacer arreglos era uno de sus hobbys, además así evitaba ver a algunos titulares, ya había tenido un roce con Gakuto en la tarde y de no ser por Oshitari que se lo llevo, hubieran armado una escena en los pasillos, en ese momento una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, al parecer se trataba de Atobe que se había enterado por Kabaji de lo sucedido.

-¿estás bien?  
-siempre eh podido manejar el odio Kei, se me da bien ¿no?-guiña un ojo

" _¿Qué tácticas usas mientras mueres por dentro?"_

-Taki…- lo mira preocupado

Atobe intenta acercarse pero se percata que Jirou los miraba desde el otro extremo del jardines.

-tu quejica te espera…no lo hagas esperar –dice dispuesto a irse  
-espera-lo sostiene de la muñeca

 _"Dicen que el que menos demuestra es el que más siente"_

-tengo que irme Kei…

Taki Intenta irse, no quería ver cómo iba con Jirou, ya lo había rechazado, estar ahora frente a él era doloroso. 

" _Creía ser tan fuerte, ahora sé que no es así"_

-¿estamos bien?  
-…si  
-hablaremos luego ¿ok?- Taki bajo la mirada y se marcha.

" _El tiempo es cruel y pasa sin tener clemencia"_

******Fin del flash back*******

-¿senpai?  
-Hiyoshi- dice sorprendido

Taki no esperaba ver a nadie después de todo hoy no había entrenamiento.

-¿está bien?  
-si- borrar el rastro de lágrimas -no creí que quedaras hasta tarde.

 _"He podido ver que has llorado, aunque lo escondas con una mentira"_

-Hay cosas que usted no sabe sobre mí- cierra los ojos  
-Ya veo

Hiyoshi se dirige a su locker en silencio mientras observaba a Taki con disimulada atención, seguro estaba así por su encuentro con Atobe-san.

" _Alguien te quiere  
Alguien te espera  
Alguien te sueña y tú no sabes que soy yo"_

-sólo venía por mis cosas. 

Hiyoshi no podía evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, él se había dado cuenta que salió sin rumbo fijo luego de su plática con el capitán, cuando se dispuso a ir tras él para asegurarse que estaba bien no pudo alcanzarlo y por más que lo busco no lo encontró.

" _Yo no pido nada más, que estar feliz si tú lo estás  
y sentirte bien, aunque no sepas quien te quiere sin más,  
por encima del bien y del mal"  
_

-Hiyoshi…  
-¿eh?– despierta de sus pensamientos-  
-¿No te estabas retirando?- mira hacia otro lado  
-Sí, lo siento-se retira

" _Alguien te piensa constantemente  
Alguien te busca y por fin te encontró  
Alguien te ama…  
Alguien soy yo"_

Al parecer su senpai necesitaba estar solo, no podía evitar preguntarse si algún día tendría la valentía de decirle cuando le importaba. Odiaba que sufriera por Atobe-san, era cierto que el capitán tenía todo para gustarle a las personas, en especial a Taki senpai pero Akutagawa-san era quien le había robado el corazón, que llorara por Atobe-san no estaba bien.

-Senpai ¿si usted se quedara…conmigo?-dice mientras camina a la salida de Hyotei.

En una cancha de la ciudad

Dos chicos se encontraban recargados en un muro, habían terminado su pequeño encuentro por lo cual se encontraban cansados, el tensai decide traer dos pontas para hidratarse, quizás ahora que el menor estaba cansado y distraído podría saber que le pasaba pues ya se veía mejor humor, al cabo de un rato termina de contarle lo sucedido al tensai, quien no se creía lo sucedido.

-Vaya…- _sí que sabe dónde golpear…tsk-_ ¿qué ocurre?

 _"Pudiste quitártelo más rápido ¿no? ¿O acaso te gusto que te besara?"_

-Kei-chan me dijo que los sueños se hacen realidad pero…  
-¿pero?

 _"¿tan inseguro estás Akutagawa? ¿No me digas que tengo oportunidad?"_

-…las pesadillas también son sueños.

Marui lo abraza atrayéndolo completamente a él, ambos permanecen así por varios minutos. Al parecer esa relación no estaba funcionando, quizás cortesía de Haginosuke o en verdad no tenía futuro alguno, lo único que el tensai tenía claro es que ¡tenía una oportunidad! Y no iba a desaprovecharla, además él se entendía mejor con Jirou así que lo intentaría.

-Me tienes a mí Jirou-sus rostros quedan a escasos centímetros, el tensai no dejaba de ver fijamente los ojos del menor, mientras este se ruborizaba por la cercanía pues su nariz rozaba la del tensai.

" _Ahora no importa qué tenga que hacer, no tengo miedo a intentarlo  
y tú eres la razón Jirou"_

-Ma…Marui- no pudo continuar porque Marui sello sus labios con un profundo y demandante beso.

" _Pudiste quitártelo más rápido ¿no? ¿O acaso te gusto que Taki te besara?""_

El castaño es producto de la impresión pero lentamente va dejándose llevar, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del más alto que profundizaba el beso mientras lo cargaba de las caderas para sentarlo en uno de los pequeños muros, el menor estaba con las piernas abiertas a los lados la cintura del tensai que pegaba fuertemente a él. Jirou se tensó cuando sintió que Marui bajaba tocaba su pierna en un intento de que hacer que las pusiera alrededor de su cintura.

 _"¡estaba en shock Jirou! ¿Nunca has tardado en reaccionar?"_

-¡Marui-kun!-lo detiene y se separa de él algo agitado  
-Lo siento…-se limpia el exceso de saliva-pero…ahora están a mano  
-¿qué?  
-me gustas Jirou…

Jirou lo mira con el rostro completamente enrojecido

En Hyotei

Cerca de la salida Hiyoshi se cruza con Atobe que iba del lado contrario, al parecer venía de trotar, si bien ese día no había entrenamiento, algunos igual se quedaban para jugar entre sí, sin más el sucesor del trono no puede evitar fruncir el ceño al ver a su capitán, no podía evitar recordar el rostro de su senpai.

 __" _Odio que sufra por Atobe-san_ "

Hiyoshi aprieta sus manos y decide no dejar las cosas así.

-Atobe-san…-dice con su característica frialdad.  
-¿Ocurre algo Hiyoshi?

" _No me importa qué tenga que hacer, si la razón…eres tú"_

Se detienen sin voltear a verse por completo.

-¿Hiyoshi?-arques una ceja  
\- si no va corresponder a Taki senpai por lo menos no lo haga llorar-cierra sus ojos

Atobe lo mira con desconcierto, no esperaba esa reacción del sucesor del trono, por lo que repara en algo.

-con permiso-se retira

 _"Dicen que el que menos demuestra es el que más siente"_

Atobe arquea una ceja ¿desde cuándo su sucesor se metía en asuntos personales?, miren que dirigirse a él de esa manera.

-Tsk pequeño desvergonzado- cierra los ojos y repara en algo- interesante…" _vaya sorpresa, Hiyoshi estaba interesado en Taki_ "

En alguna parte de la ciudad

Dos chicas paseaban con enormes bolsas, la parecer habían comprado varias cosas para la gran cena que se daría esa noche en su casa, pero una de ellas se encontraba grabando algo a lo lejos, dejando a su hermano con el cuidado de estás.

-¿Qué haces Risa?  
-un favor-sonríe  
-¿un favor?-dice dudosa  
-Listo,enviar –manda un mensaje- debo regresar a casa Yuna-se marcha seguida por su amiga.  
-espérame Risa

En Hyotei

Atobe se encontraba en las duchas, quería quitarse toda esa frustración de ese día.

******Flash Back*********

Atobe POV

En los jardines

Me encontraba buscandote, Kabaji me había dicho que estabas en los jardines, deseaba hablar contigo Taki, sabía que no lo estabas pasando bien entre los titulares, que habías tenido un roce con Gakuto en la tarde pues no dudaste en vaciarle una botella de agua encima ante uno de sus comentarios. Sé que eres del tipo que arregla las cosas por sí mismo pero no podía evitar inquietarme, después de todo es mi deber cuidar del equipo.

-¿estás bien?  
-siempre eh podido manejar el odio Kei, se me da bien ¿no?

Guiñas un ojo y me sonríes pero no estabas bien, nada escapa de mi visión, muchas veces me dijeron que _"_ el que menos demuestra es el que más siente _"_ y ello aplica contigo, pues tu egocéntrica y vanidad no te deja mostrar dolor, de hecho creo que preferirías jugar para Seigaku que admitir que todo esto te afecta. Te conozco Taki, conozco tus tácticas, tus mascarás, todo lo que utilizas para reprimir el daño, por eso intento acercarme a ti pero una fuerte mirada sobre mí me lo impide, al girar me percato que Jirou nos miraba desde el otro extremo del jardín. Cuando sus miradas chocan noto que ambos se miran con suma frialdad, después de su último encuentro no era para menos, tanto tú como él echaban chispas por los ojos.

-tu quejica te espera…no lo hagas esperar –dices dispuesto a irte pero yo te detengo tomándote de la muñeca, en verdad quería hablar contigo pero también debía solucionar las cosas con Jirou, al parecer tú entiendes mi contrariedad por lo que te dispones a irte. Siempre logras leerme la mente.

-¿estamos bien?  
-…si  
-hablaremos luego ¿ok?

Vi como bajaste la mirada al marcharte, también sé que mentías...no estamos bien.

Luego de "hablar" con Hiyoshi suena mi celular para mi sorpresa se trataba de un mensaje de Risa Haginosuke, era extraño que ella me escribiera. Cuando abro el mensaje este decía "Siento mostrarte esto Keigo, usa la información como creas conveniente." Se trataba de video, veo desconcierto que el video era de Marui y Jirou besándose en una de las canchas de la ciudad hace minutos.

Estaba furioso, el ver aquella escena de Jirou besándose con el hipo glucémido me había hecho explotar, estaba enojado, decepcionado y celoso. Jirou me había dicho que "necesitaba pensar" Ja claro y lo primero que hace es ir a besar al imbécil que se auto nombra así mismo genio ¿era su inmadura venganza por no haberlo seguido aquel día O el haber tardado en reaccionar? Por lo menos él no había correspondió y le dio su lugar cuando el castaño le dijo lo que sentía muy a diferencia de él que en el video se ve claramente que el hipo glucémico no lo está forzando de ninguna forma, quizás sintió cierto placer con aquel beso, no lo negaría su compañero besaba muy bien y de cierta forma eso lo encendía pero no por eso lo engaño, por primera vez había decidido tener una relación formal y dejar de lado mi vida algo ligera, bueno quizás muy ligera por un caprichoso, inmaduro y ahora estúpido dormilón, quizás el cambio no valió la pena, por lo menos antes estaba mejor con parejas ocasionales, en fin ahora lo importante es que estaba ciego de ira.

******Fin del Flash Back********

-Tsk-resoplo

Cuando se dispone a salir se encuentra con Taki que salía de ducha de al lado, al igual que él se encontraba solo con una toalla atada a su cadera, ambos se quedan mirando por largo rato hasta que de los labios del castaño escapa el nombre del capitán.

-Kei…  
-creí que estaba solo- dice con sorpresa  
-Ya me iba.

Trata de irse a los vestuarios pero es detenido por Atobe que lo sujeta del brazo y lo mira con firmeza.

-tenemos que hablar  
-es tarde para hablar...- baja la mirada.  
-Taki…  
-lo sé, no tienes que decir nada - mira hacia otro lado- No me arrepiento…entenderé si te alejas.-voltea la mirada, pues alejarse sería lo más lógico por eso lo trataba de evitar, una cosa era saber qué era lo mejor y otra oírlo de sus labios.

Taki se intenta marchar pero Atobe lo detiene tomándolo de la cabeza y atrayéndolo a su pecho en un sutil abrazo, así se quedan durante un rato, el castaño escondía su rostro en el pecho de su capitán

-No lo haré. –Taki lo mira confundido  
-Te daré problemas

Atobe no puede evitar sonreír de lado pues él era el que menos problemas le estaba causando ahora y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-Lo resolveremos-lo mira fijamente-… somos amigos ¿no?. 

" _Hace tiempo que cambio lo que siento por ti."_

-…siempre querré más que eso Kei.-dice triste- debo irme…

Taki intenta separarse pero Atobe recuestaba su mentón en la cabeza de su compañero, aún sin soltar el abrazo, de hecho tenía una cabellera muy suave por lo que no puede evitar darle una ligera caricia.

 _"Pudiste quitártelo más rápido ¿no? ¿O acaso te gusto que te besara?"_

Atobe no puede evitar que aquel comentario invada su mente, estaba molesto, frustrado pero no podía evitar recordar que en verdad aquel beso lo hubiera encendido, antes no quería admitirlo por Jirou pero ¿ahora qué más daba? El aristócrata realmente nunca pensó que Taki tuviera sentimientos por él, sin más baja su mano hasta el rostro del castaño que se ruboriza ante la suave y cálida caricia de su capitán.

-Kei…

Atobe lo tomo del mentón y levanto su rostro mientras se acercaba acortando la distancia entre sus labios, el castaño no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, permitiendo que la lengua del más alto explorara su interior, al poco rato el beso se fue intensificando, hasta ocasionar que la espalda del castaño chocara contra la pared. Taki lo besaba con la misma intensidad que aquel día en las canchas, la única diferencia era que esta vez el capitán le correspondía estrechándolo fuertemente a su cuerpo, mientras recorría toda su espalda cerrando el casi nulo espacio que los separaba. El castaño pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto para seguir besándolo con demencia pero Atobe suelta termina con aquel contacto para dedicarse a besar y dar pequeñas mordidas a cuello del castaño, este no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca.

La temperatura comenzaba a subir abruptamente en sus cuerpos. Ese beso era muy distinto a los que Atobe se daba con Jirou, este era un beso apasionado, ansioso y hasta desesperado, ambos buscaban devorarse a través de ese contacto, era muy distinto a los sutiles besos que le daba el dormilón, aquellos llenos de dulzura y sentimientos. Con el pasar de los minutos las toallas que traían amarradas terminan en el suelo, ocasionando que el castaño pueda sentir toda la virilidad de su capitán, esa sensación lo hacía perderse y el estar desnudos empeoraba las cosas, su auto control se iba, el hacer fricción contra, el sentirlo más cerca mientras el peligris aprisionaba sus labios ante el primer gemido que escapara de su boca, el bulto de su capitán estaba totalmente erecto, ante esto el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que había causado a su capitán.

-No quiero perder el control Kei-dice entre jadeos  
-tu erección dice otra cosa-ve que Taki frunce el ceño sonrojado-entonces déjame ayudarte con esta molesta erección –Comienza a tocarlo de manera repentina provocando un jadeo instantáneo en su compañero. Atobe movía su mano de arriba a abajo, excitándolo.

El ruido de las duchas callaba sus gemidos de placer, al pensar que acabaría pronto, el aristócrata jalo con rapidez su miembro para que el castaño acabe de manera exitosa en el suelo de las duchas pero en ese instante sus fuerzas lo abandonan y cae rendido sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Atobe, estás aquí?-la puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver al tensai

Ambos se separan rápido, Atobe se cubre con una toalla apartándose lo más que podía del castaño por fortuna el tensai no lo veía desde donde se encontraba.

-¿Oshitari qué haces aquí?  
\- Vine a buscarte, Sakaki necesita hablar contigo  
-Ya veo

Atobe ve con disimulo a un exhausto Taki que estaba en la esquina de la ducha, sonrojado y cubriéndose con una toalla, de alguna forma esa imagen lo excitaba, de no ser por Yuushi juraría que lo hubiera tomado en ese mismo lugar, pero quizás fue lo mejor, se había dejado llevar por el deseo.

Continuara….


	7. Chapter 7: Lujuria

Capítulo 7: Lujuria

En el Rikkai

Marui se encontraba meditando lo ocurrido con Jirou mientras garabateaba su cuaderno.

**********Flash Back*************

Me encontraba profundizando aquel beso, era la primera vez que me correspondías, me gustaba la sensación de besarte, el recorrer toda la cavidad de tu boca con mi lengua me fascinaba, cuando me rodeaste con tus brazos no pude evitar tomarte de las caderas y cargarte, siempre había querido hacer eso, sin más te senté en uno de los pequeños muros, quería sentirte más cerca por lo cual no dude en presionar tu cuerpo fuertemente al mío mientras te tomaba de la cadera, cuando siento que comienzas a subir tu mano a mi cabello, no puedo evitar bajar mi mano hacia tu pierna en un vano intento por hacer que me rodees con ellas mi cintura, vi tantas veces como aquel ególatra te cargaba, quería tomarte de la misma forma, pero al recorrer tus piernas noto que te tensas ante ese tipo de contacto ¿acaso no habías llegado a aquel punto con el ególatra de tu capitán? Por lo que se comentaba sobre la vida "ligera" del rey de Hyotei esperaba que ya hubiera dado el siguiente paso contigo, muy a mi pesar pero a juzgar por tu reacción se veía que no, de alguna manera eso me hacía sonreír y sentir cierto alivio.

-¡Marui-kun!-me detienes y te separas de mí algo agitado y ruborizado.  
-Lo siento…-me limpio el exceso de saliva-pero…ahora están a mano  
-¿qué?  
-me gustas Jirou…

Lo había dicho, por fin había confesado que te quería, noto la sorpresa en tu rostro ¿en verdad no te lo esperabas Jirou? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente evidente? ¡Hasta Akaya sabía que algo ocurria y es lento para todo!, incluso Niou bromeaba sobre ello respecto a su pareja dobles con Yanagi comparándolos con Pinky y cerebro, aún recordaba la extraña canción "Uno es un genio, el otro no está cuerdo, son Pinky, son Pinky y Cerebro bro bro bro bro bro…¡Puri!". Si…Niou era extraño, en fin, el punto es que hasta Akaya tenía una idea, el diablito era lento y esto era parte de su encanto, no puedo negar que su torpeza es tierna, por eso lo había acogido desde que lo conocí, de alguna manera provocaba cuidarlo, sin embargo hay otra persona que me provoca cuidar…esa persona eres tu Jirou.

-yo…  
-No tienes que responder ahora-me acerco a darte un sutil beso en la frente para marcharme de aquel lugar, me gusto ver aquel rubor en tus mejillas -…estaré esperando tu respuesta.

**********Fin del Flash Back*************

-¿Ocurre algo Bunta?  
-No- hace un globo con su chicle  
-puff ¿no me digas que es por el roponcito?

No pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante el nuevo "alias" de Jirou, en verdad no le agradaban esos apodos, aunque sabía que Niou no lo había inventado pues se lo escucho a Akaya ¿qué rayos le ocurría a su Kohai? Parecía tener algo en contra del bello durmiente…bueno ahora que lo pensaba lo tenía muy desatendido por estar con Jirou, con razón su Kohai andaba enojado Tsk, tendría que compensárselo antes que se pusiera pesado con su "nunca salimos" o "¡si no es por el entrenamiento no te veo!", además necesitaba distraerse.

***********Al día siguiente**************

Era sábado por la tarde y un joven de cabello magenta se encontraba sentado con un joven de lacios cabellos castaños en las bancas del parque, sin planearlo se había encontrado con Haginosuke en la clínica luego de recoger los resultados de rutina de su hermano.

-no tenías que acompañarme  
-tú hermana no me dejo otra opción, no parece el tipo al que le puedas negar algo  
-de hecho no.- dice divertido

*********Flash Back************

En la clínica

El tensai se encontraba comprando pasteles en la cafetería, había terminado de recoger los exámenes de rutina de su hermano menor, al parecer todo estaba bien solo debía volver en 6 meses para su siguiente revisión y vacuna. Cuando termina de comprar sus pasteles escucha una voz, esta venía de una de las mesas, al parecer se trataba de Haginosuke ¿Qué hacía en la clínica? ¿Acaso se había lesionado? No puede evitar verlo mientras se apoya ligeramente en la columna que ocultaba su figura, esté no lucia lesionado y se encontraba hablando con una chica de largos cabellos castaños, seguramente debía ser su hermana mayor pues tenían la misma mirada altiva y gesto arrogante ¿acaso al mundo no le bastaba con uno? Tsk se tocaba la cabeza como si le fuera a dar jaqueca.

-¿entonces no es nada serio?  
-No. Es solo un chequeo de rutina  
-Ya veo…-dice no muy convencido  
-No te preocupes, ya conoces al abuelo

Risa toma su mano y le sonríe con dulzura, sabía lo unido que era su hermano con su abuelo Ulrich y al enterarse que ella estaba en la clínica con él, no dudo en ir a toda velocidad, sabía que su abuelo no se había sentido bien últimamente, aunque este alegaba que no era nada de qué preocuparse, sólo cosas de la edad.

-Así que su abuelo está aquí…-susurra

Cuando Marui se dispone a irse, se choca con el mago de Hyotei al salir de la columna.

-¡hey ten más cuidado!  
-Lo siento…¿Haginosuke?

-Rikkai Marui

Los dos se miran con sorpresa, Taki no esperaba toparse al tensai y menos en la clínica, bueno considerando que estaban en la cafetería tenía cierto sentido, antes que alguno pudiera decir algo son interrumpidos por la voz de Risa.

-¡Oh! Un amigo tuyo  
-no es mi...  
\- ¡perfecto! te lo encargo- pone una mano en el hombro de Marui que la mira sorprendido-uhm ¿no te eh visto en alguna parte?  
-Risa…  
-¡whatever! cuida a mi hermanito, que consiga las cosas de la lista –le da un papel- no lo dejes venir sin nada de eso o estará en la sala de espera enloqueciéndome caminando como león enjaulado.  
-pero yo no…-intenta decir algo el tensai pero es interrumpido  
-¡Gracias! Que dulce- los toma a ambos de los hombros y los empuja con elegancia a la salida- ahora márchense ¡bye bye!.  
-¡pero nosotros no…!  
-márchense…- su mirada amenazante los hizo irse sin mirar hacia atrás.- pufff cuesta ser hermana mayor.

*********Fin del flash Back************

-por cierto…  
-¿uh?- dice haciendo un globo  
-Gracias….-mira hacia otro lado

El tensai revienta su globo de forma involuntaria, no esperaba una agradecimiento.

-¿eso era necesario?-arquea una ceja  
\- lo siento, vivimos peleando…sinceramente no esperaba un agradecimiento.-Taki le gira el rostro-¿ves de lo que hablo?

En unos árboles alejados dos chicos de segundo año espiaban la escena, sin percatarse de la presencia del otro, uno era Kirihara del Rikkaidai que había detenido su entrenamiento cuando los vio en las bancas, no lo entendía ¿qué hacía Bunta con ese chico de Hyotei? A este paso en verdad tendría una colección de muñecos vudú.

-Tsk primero el ropón y ahora este ¿¡qué le ve a esa escuela!?

Por otro lado estaba Hiyoshi que los había visto cuando regresaba de la librería, se había sorprendido al verlos caminar juntos al parque por lo cual no pudo contener el impulso de seguirlos, por lo que recordaba su senpai no tenía una buena relación con el autonombrado genio del Rikkai, así que no entendía de que podían hablar o ¿qué asunto tenía con su senpai?.

********Flash Back********

-No tenemos más que hablar Rikkai Marui- dice frio  
-esto no ha terminado- dice el tensai cogiéndose con dolor el brazo  
-Yo creo que sí

Hiyoshi sólo mira al tensai con una seria expresión, en un rápido movimiento lo toma fuertemente de la muñeca girándola de nuevo, no sabía lo que ocurría realmente pero le dejaría algo claro al Tensai ¡no lo quería cerca de su senpai!.

******Fin del flash Back******

-Tsk ¿acaso no le advertí que no se volviera a acercar a Taki senpai?

En las bancas el castaño seguía dándole la espalda al tensai con una pose de indignación total.

-tú tampoco cooperas Haginosuke.  
-tú me provocas " _tensai_ ".  
-Tsk ¿sabes lo normal es que una persona inspire amor? Tú me provocas ganas de ahorcarte-dice controlando su mano ante la divertida mirada del castaño.  
-tócame y será lo último que hagas

En los arbustos ambos chicos se chocan entre sí al querer acercarse más.

-ouch fíjate  
-¿qué haces aquí Kirihara?  
-lo mismo te pregunto

Ambos voltean a ver hacia los asientos del parque, en ese momento se percatan que están en la misma situación y no pueden evitar mirar hacia otro lado avergonzados, en verdad era penoso que alguien los viera en aquella situación.

-¿siempre eres tan odioso Haginosuke?  
-es un don-Raramente Marui sonríe ante el comentario ocasionando que Kirihara y Hiyoshi los miren mal.

En los arbustos

-sí tu senpai toca al mío lo tiño de rojo  
-lo mismo va para el tuyo-ambos se fulminan con la mirada  
-¡hey! tu lastimaste a Bunta  
-¿sí y?-arquea una ceja

***************segundos después*************

-¡te teñiré de rojo!  
-¡Gekokujo!

Los dos salen rodando por los arbustos ante la perpleja mirada de sus senpais ¿qué hacían sus Kohai ahí?.

-¡Hiyoshi!  
-¡Akaya!

Taki y Marui intentan separar a sus respectivos Kohai pero al parecer ninguno pretendía ceder, podían ver que tenían ciertos rasguños productos de rodar en el piso y posiblemente de uno que otro golpe.

-¡Detente Akaya!  
-¡él comenzó!-lo señala  
-¡tú te me fuiste encima lunático! - Taki apoya sus manos en su pecho para contenerlo mientras Kirihara intenta írsele encima otra vez pero es detenido por Marui que lo carga de los hombros ¡vaya que el diablito tenía fuerza!.  
-calmémonos un poco ¿sí? –Taki Pone sus manos en alto para separar a ambos  
-¿pueden decirnos que pasa y que hacen aquí?

Ambos voltean la mirada ruborizados, ante la escena los senpais suspiran con fastidio e intercambian miradas, al parecer les tocaría poner orden en privado pues ninguno parecía querer hablar.

-¿Tregua Haginosuke?  
-hecho- suspira- Marui toma a tu kohai y yo al mío  
-bien- cada uno jala a su respectivo Kohai y se lo lleva al otro extremo del parque.

En la clínica

Una chica de largos cabellos castaños y mirada altiva conversaba con su abuelo en un consultorio, al parecer estaban esperando los resultados, esta lo tomaba suavemente de la mano.

-¿dónde está Taki?  
-No te preocupes abuelo, lo mande por unas cosas, así que demorará.  
-…gracias Risa  
-no lo podemos ocultar por siempre abuelo  
-no quiero preocuparlo.  
-bien pero si los resultados no son los que esperamos tendrá que saberlo  
-hasta ese momento no dirás nada Risa, es una orden.-la joven asiente-está a punto de terminar el año y lo último que necesita son preocupaciones.

En el parque

******Con Marui y Akaya*******

Marui curaba a Akaya, por fortuna solo tenía rasguños, nada difícil de curar, aunque este se movía para escapar del alcohol ocasionando que le dé en la nariz.

-¡ouch!  
-quédate quieto Akaya  
\- ¡duele!  
-síguete moviendo y te apuntaré al ojo.-El azabache se queda quieto en el acto, ante esto Marui no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa, en verdad era tan inocente.- bien, ahora dime que ocurrió  
-él fue el que te hirió el brazo, sólo quise regresarle el favor –se cruza de brazos mientras Marui lo mira con sorpresa ¿lo había hecho por él? No esperaba ese tipo de reacción de parte de su Kohai.  
-¡idiota! pudo lastimarte Bakaya.  
-pues no se fue limpio- sonríe de forma arrogante  
-serás.- sonríe de lado, era la primera vez que alguien hacia eso por él, no podía evitar conmoverse, en verdad le daba ternura Akaya.-pero gracias.-atrae la cabeza del azabache hacia él en un abrazo ocasionando un fuerte sonrojo en el azabache, era la primera vez que el tensai lo abrazaba con tanta ternura. Kirihara no podía evitar que los colores se le subieran a la cara, se sentía muy feliz y nervioso-¡Vaya! hasta eres lindo avergonzado-se burla  
-¡Bunta!  
-broma- le acaricia su cabeza.

******Con Hiyoshi y Taki*******

Taki curaba a Hiyoshi sentados en la banca, su kohai se ruboriza por la cercanía de su senpai y el contacto.

-¿te duele?  
-…no  
-bien, dime si te duele para soplar-le sonríe ocasionando que se le suba el sonrojo.-me seguiste ¿verdad?-El kohai se sorprende ante la pregunta, vaya que su senpai que no iba con rodeos.-No eres de venir a este parque y dudo que hayas quedado con el demonio de Tasmania.- dice señalando en dirección donde se fue Marui con Kirihara, ante la comparación no puede evitar sonreír de lado.- ¿y bien?  
-Los vi de lejos y quise asegurarme que no tuviera problemas con Rikkai Marui.

El castaño lo miraba con curiosidad ¿acaso lo había seguido para cuidarlo? No puede evitar sonreír de lado, no estaba acostumbrado a ser cuidado y menos por un Kohai pero extrañamente se sentía bien.

" _Ponemos muros para protegernos, para cuidarnos  
pero un día todo cambia y cuando menos lo esperas  
alguien aparece para derribarlos y mostrarnos que no necesitamos más esos muros"_

-Eres un buen Kohai-le sonríe con sinceridad-…-Hiyoshi  
-¿sí?

 _"Qué tierno es que te quieran  
cuando sabes que eres difícil de querer"_

-Gracias- le da un beso en la mejilla ocasionado que el rubor se apodere de sus mejillas, él no podía evitar sonreír divertido ante las reacciones de su kohai, era tan fácil de sonrojar-¿avergonzado?  
-cállese-se marcha a los bebederos  
-es lindo cuando quiere.- sonríe divertido

*****LUNES EN HYOTEI******

El rey del lugar no podía evitar meditar lo ocurrido con el castaño.

Atobe POV

Hoy únicamente asistí al entrenamiento de la tarde, no podía quitarme de la mente aquella imagen donde te encontrabas sentado en la esquina de la ducha, estabas exhausto, sonrojado y cubriéndote con una toalla, de alguna forma esa imagen me excitaba, de no ser por Oshitari te hubiera tomado en ese mismo lugar, me había dejado llevar por el deseo, en aquel momento solo quería corresponder a aquel beso lleno de pasión en el que ambos buscábamos devorarnos, quería seguir recorriendo tu cuerpo, el oírte gemir me excitaba era una sensación tan placentera que me hacía perderme y olvidar todo lo ocurrido, por momentos maldecía la llegada de Oshitari pero quizás fue lo mejor...lo último que quería era lastimarte por lujuria o deseo, así que terminando el día tendría una plática contigo, después de lo ocurrido te debía una disculpa y una explicación, estaba frustrado por aquel video que no dude en dejarme llevar, otra cosa que me frustraba era el hecho de ver a Jirou pues desde que el entrenamiento comenzó no deje de tratarlo con una frialdad única. Es verdad que desde lo ocurrido ya no éramos pareja pues Jirou decidió dar por finalizado todo sin dejarme explicar pues sólo reprochaba, cuando accedí a dejar que se calme, cuando pude explicarle lo ocurrido luego de buscarlo toda la semana, sólo dice que "necesita pensar" y lo primero que hace es irse a besar al hipo glucémico, con solo verlo venía a mi mente aquel video haciendo que me hierva la sangre.

Luego de terminar el entrenamiento Atobe discute con Jirou en uno de los solitarios pasillos de la escuela, el dormilón lo había detenido cuando lo vio pues no había pasado por alto su frialdad en el entrenamiento, podía jurar que lo miraba con reproche y rencor. Cuando decidió detenerlo para averiguar a qué se debía tan repentino cambio, Atobe estalla en ira y le increpaba el beso con Marui mostrándole el vídeo, Jirou no puede evitar congelarse, no esperaba que el aristócrata se enterara de eso y menos de esa manera ¿por qué tenía un video? ¿Acaso lo siguió? Imposible, de ser así no dudaría que él se lo hubiera increpado en ese mismo momento.

-Yo…-comienza a balbucear  
-No quiero verte más….-Cuando se dispone a irse es detenido por Jirou que trata de acercarse tomándolo del brazo pero es empujado bruscamente por Atobe.  
-¡Atobe!- se queja adolorido  
-¡cállate!-la potente voz de Atobe lo asusto

Jirou se sentía triste ante la idea que era el culpable de aquello.

-Lo siento yo…- susurra  
-¡he dicho que te calles!- El rostro arrogante de Atobe era reemplazado por un semblante de decepción-me disculpe, quise arreglar las cosas, te di tiempo para pensar y esta fue tu respuesta- le muestra el video para luego mirarlo con sumo rencor-…márchate.

" _Hay relaciones que funcionan, otras que no  
o que quizás no tienen futuro  
¿se puede confiar siempre en nuestros ojos_? _"_

-Atobe…  
-¿no entiendes mis palabras? ¡No quiero verte más!

El aristócrata se dispone a marcharse, Jirou no sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía explicar el por qué le había correspondido sin que lo odiara. Atobe estaba tan cegado por el solo hecho de pensar que el menor cediera fácilmente ante Marui que hizo caso omiso a las suplicas del menor de quedarse.

-Un minuto es suficiente para decepcionar a una persona y lo tuyo tiene más de un minuto.-le dirige una dura mirada antes que su figura se pierda en los pasillos.

" _El dolor, la decepción, la mentira y el desinterés,  
sacan lo peor de la gente"_

En las canchas Taki meditaba lo ocurrido con Atobe, el entrenamiento había terminado pero él decidió quedarse un poco más, sabía que se debía una plática con el capitán, que aquel día ambos se habían dejado llevar por el deseo, no podía decir que se arrepentía pero conocía a Keigo y no era difícil saber que lo que paso en las duchas solo fue producto de la lujuria del momento, que había actuado sin pensar, cegado por la rabia, estaba enterado del video, Risa le había comentado lo ocurrido cuando llego a casa para la cena, podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente del aristócrata pues si algo tenían en común era que si de relaciones se trataba ambos llevaron una vida "ligera" por decirlo de buen modo, por eso podía entender lo que pasaba por su mente, después de todo si se caracterizaba por algo era por no ser emocional, él si usaba la cabeza, aunque debía admitir que lo ocurrido en las duchas lo sacudió completamente, de no haber llegado Oshitari él no hubiera sido capaz de ponerle un freno al aristócrata pero quizás fue lo mejor…que Atobe no lo amara ya era un duro golpe a sus sentimientos, que aunque no los mostraba si los tenía. Al llegar encuentra a Atobe jugando contra el muro, al parecer descargaba frustración, por su expresión seguramente había discutido con Akutagawa sobre el video. Cuando el aristócrata se percata de su presencia detiene el peloteo, ambos se quedan mirando por durante un rato hasta que de los labios del aristócrata escapa el nombre de su compañero.

-Taki

En un aula de 3er año

Jirou se encontraba cabizbajo, era la hora de salida, había terminado de cambiarse pero no quería regresar a casa, estaba triste por su pelea con Atobe, así que decidió aprovechar que Sakaki termino el entrenamiento temprano para descansar en su salón, pues todos habían ido a sus hogares, sólo quedaban algunos chicos del comité de intercambio cultura y uno que otro club, pero ellos tenían su respectivo espacio en otras áreas de la escuela por lo cual no sería molestado.

 _-"¿No entiendes mis palabras? ¡No quiero verte más Jirou!-Atobe"_

 _-_ ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Me sentía realmente mal, era doloroso ver el rencor en tus ojos, no pude evitar congelarme cuando me mostraste aquel video, no me sentía orgulloso por lo ocurrido, sé lo que debías estar pensando pero no sabía que decir, no podía explicar por qué correspondí, tenía un huracán de emociones por dentro, recuerdo cuando me dijiste que "los sueños se hacen realidad" pero te olvidaste que las pesadillas también son sueños, me deje llevar por mis miedos, por mi inseguridad.

" _No tenemos conciencia de nuestros errores,  
sentimos que algo está mal pero seguimos equivocándonos  
….casi a conciencia"_

No esperaba que te enteraras de esa manera, tampoco esperaba una declaración de Marui-kun.

-Kei-chan….-se golpea la cabeza con la carpeta-ouch…

En las canchas Atobe y Taki se encontraban sentados en las gradas mientras terminaban de hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-Losé no tienes que decir nada Kei, no me arrepiento…  
-Taki…  
-no espero que me ames, sé que no lo vas a hacer-lo mira fijamente para luego ruborizarse- sabes…siempre quise ser tu pareja.

Taki sonríe levemente, el aristócrata ya sabía de sus sentimientos ¿para qué fingir?, a esas alturas ya no tenía nada que ocultar, quizás por fin podría ser completamente sincero. Atobe no podía evitar que un rubor parezca en sus mejillas, era la primera vez que le decía tan abiertamente lo que sentía.

" _Esta vez no esconderé lo que siento  
así un error lleva a otro error_"

\- fue lindo… lo que no paso  
-¿lo que no paso?

El castaño se acerca y lo besa suavemente en los labios, Atobe lo miraba con sorpresa, no esperaba esa acción, cuando el castaño se separa lentamente de sus labios, se acomoda el cabello acompañado por un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin duda el Taki Haginosuke que Atobe conocía, el que se caracterizaba por ser un chico altivo, arrogante y territorial, le estaba mostrando un lado que no conocía, no actuaba como siempre, era alguien distinto, mostrándole un lado distinto, uno que nunca vio y que desconocía si alguien más lo hizo, con esto pudo darse cuenta que Taki… en verdad lo quería. Cuando intenta pararse Atobe lo detiene y lo besa tomando su rostro con suavidad, el beso no era por lástima, no era por culpa pero en ese momento en verdad quería besar a Taki, al poco rato ambos profundizan el beso, el castaño pasaba su mano por el cuello del más alto mientras este lo abrazaba de la cintura.

.  
 _"¿Dónde está el amor?  
¿A dónde va cuando muere?  
Y duele mucho pensar que nunca va a regresar"_

Tras las ventanas de una de las aulas del 3er piso Jirou ve la escena con una lágrima.

 _"Pasaron noches vacías con nostalgia y dolor,  
los amores se enfrían por falta de corazón"_

Jirou sentía que no aguantaba más, la escena era sumamente dolorosa, sin más abandona el lugar llorando.

" _Esa era mi pesadilla…perderte por Taki."_

En las gradas

El castaño pasaba sus manos por los cabellos del más alto para seguir besándolo con intensidad, la temperatura comenzaba a subir abruptamente en sus cuerpos, luego de unos minutos ambos se separan, Atobe apoya su frente a la de Taki tomándolo del rostro.

-Taki…  
-losé, tú aprovechas lo que siento por ti y yo aprovecho que estás mal por Jirou.  
-aprovechemos entonces-se besan

" _No es amor pero me hace olvidar…"_

Atobe lo atrae completamente a él para guiarlo a los vestuarios, al llegar cierra la puerta y recarga al castaño contra la pared, apresando su delgado anatomía contra su cuerpo mientras lo besaba con intensidad.

-cuando tú quieras detenme.

La forma en como el castaño lo acariciaba le hacía perder la cordura, quería el placer que le estaba ofreciendo.

-no me frenaste.  
-No quiero parar 

" _Fui sólo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina."_

Atobe se quita la camisa y lo recuesta en la colchoneta quedando encima de él, entre beso y beso la temperatura se apoderaba de sus cuerpos, haciendo que ambos se deshagan de sus prendas, cuando pudieron sentirse en su totalidad el peligris aprovecha para besar su cuello dejando escapar varios gemidos por parte de su compañero, estaba actuando cegado por la lujuria y Taki cegado por sus sentimientos.

Atobe POV

El sabor de tus labios me embriagaba, en ese momento nada me importaba más que tenerte sobre mí, sentir el roce de tu cuerpo contra el mío, al poco rato la pasión lleno por completo el cuarto, el oírte gemir me excitaba, era una sensación tan placentera que me hacía perderme y olvidar todo, quería seguir recorriendo tu cuerpo, estaba listo para entrar, ya te había preparado, aunque me dijeras que me detenga no podría detenerme, comencé a introducir lentamente mi miembro mientras gemías fuertemente, una vez que estuve completamente dentro comencé a moverme cada vez con más intensidad mientras te retorcías con cada estocada, al ver esto intento parar.

-No te detengas, quizás esta será la primera y única vez que lo hagamos, quiero sentirte hasta el final.  
-bien- deposito un suave beso en tus labios mientras continúo tras tu petición de no detenerse, una vez que las embestidas aumentaron, te escucho gemir con más fuerza, eso me gustaba, hacía que fuera arrastrado por el deseo de poseerte.

-K…ei…go- sonreía al ver tu cuerpo gemir abajo mío, el que dijeras mi nombre me excitaba como nunca, sin más apoyo mis manos en tus caderas para poder entrar mejor mientras te arqueabas, puesto que las estocadas eran más rápidas, te movías a mí mismo ritmo, tras caricias que le daba a tu miembro y tras unos cuantos minutos de movimientos frenéticos ambos llegamos al climax, tú en la sabana y yo dentro tuyo, no pudiste evitar dar un fuerte gemido cuando me vine dentro tuyo con una estocada más fuerte que las anteriores, al cabo de unos segundos salgo lentamente de ti y me echo a tu lado con la respiración entre cortada mientras tú te cubres con una sabana igual de exhausto que yo.

-¿estás bien?

-sí. No te preocupes, sólo necesito descansar y…podré dejarte ir.  
-¿quieres que duerma contigo?- toco tus cabellos

" _Fui sólo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina."_

-No seas amable, me dolerá más Kei- le da la espalda

Después de lo ocurrido no podía dejarte, no era amor pero tampoco podía dejarte, no ahora, porque cuando te veo eres mi escapatoria perfecta a todo, por eso no puedo evitar tomarte del brazo y atraerte a mi pecho en un abrazo mientras recuesto mi cabeza en la tuya, puedo sentir como te estremeces.

-¿tienes frio?-niega con la cabeza- ¿entonces?  
-…nunca abrazas a…-duda en decir la palabra pareja o compañero- cualquiera de los chicos con los que sales.  
-tú no eres cualquiera para mi…duerme

" _La lujuria no es amor pero te hace olvidar"_

Continuara…


	8. Chapter 8: Miradas

A dos capítulos del final :D

Capítulo 8: Miradas

En la mansión Atobe

El aristócrata se encontraba meditando en su habitación lo ocurrido en las gradas horas atrás.

*************Flash Back***************

No pudo dejar ir al castaño hace unas horas, había reaccionado instintivamente tomando su rostro con suavidad para atraerlo hacia él en un cálido beso, todo paso en fracción de segundos, cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba besando a Haginosuke, no por lástima, no por culpa, en ese momento sólo quería profundizan el beso mientras con su otro brazo lo aprisionaba de la cintura para atraerlo a él, de alguna forma esto lograba extinguir la frustración de hace unas horas haciendo que lo borrara de la mente, a medida que el beso se hacía más pasional, se separa y apoya su frente en la del castaño tomándolo del rostro con delicadeza, en verdad quería terminar lo que dejaron inconcluso en las duchas, por la expresión del mago sabía que él también pero debía aclarar algo antes, él sabía que estaba actuando por lujuria pero Taki lo hacía por sus sentimientos, si algo ocurría ya no habría vuelta atrás.

-Taki…  
-losé, tú aprovechas lo que siento por ti y yo aprovecho que estás mal por Jirou…

Atobe no pudo evitar observarlo con desconcierto, no esperaba que le dijera algo tan directo, no estaba orgulloso por lo dicho pero aquellas palabras tampoco eran mentira, en ese momento lo besa con suavidad y lo conduce a los vestuarios donde ya no habría marcha atrás, pues la forma en como lo acariciaba le hacía perder la cordura. Una vez que culminó aquel íntimo encuentro, el aristócrata se recostaba exhausto a su lado, no pudo evitar preguntar si se encontraba bien, no por cordialidad, en verdad le importaba, al ver que sólo necesitaba descansar, no pudo evitar tocar con suavidad su lacio cabello y preguntar si quería que durmiera con él, después de lo ocurrido no podía dejarlo y haciendo caso omiso a la negativa del castaño lo toma de la muñeca y lo atrae a su pecho en un abrazo, recostando su cabeza sobre la suya, acto que estremece al castaño pues sabía que Atobe no era de los que abrazaba a sus "parejas ocasionales" era una regla tácita.

-tú no eres cualquiera para mi…-le acaricia el cabello con delicadeza-duerme

El castaño quería objetar pero el cansancio pudo más ocasionando que se quede dormido, en verdad no le había mentido para él Haginosuke no era cualquiera, quizás no era amor pero era alguien importante para él.

" _Hay miradas que dicen más que mil palabras"_

No sabía si esa sería la única vez que lo hicieran pero lo había disfrutado, en verdad olvidaba todo, cuando lo veía era su escapatoria a todo.

Horas después Atobe deja al castaño en su casa antes de regresar a su mansión, si bien no hablaron mucho de lo ocurrido, al despedirse Taki lo besa suavemente en los labios, para posteriormente decirle que si se repetía estaría bien pero por ahora no quería definir algo, después de todo sólo fue un "desahogo sexual" esperaría a que él decidiera dejar de penar en Akutagawa y mirará hacia adelante. Atobe solo miraba con sorpresa no esperaba esta acción.

***********Fin del Flash Back***************

En los pocos meses que llevaba con Jirou, no habían tenido relaciones, no porque no quisiera, a decir verdad deseaba estar con el dormilón pero quería ir despacio con él pues sería su primera vez, si bien habían tenido encuentros íntimos muy acalorados no habían llegado a concretar algo, era la primera vez que él consideraba tanto alguien que iba a su ritmo, lo trataba con cariño y paciencia, pero ahora todo eso se había perdido, quizás debía considerar las palabras de Taki.

-….mirar hacia adelante ah.-cierra sus ojo, tal vez necesitaba eso, después de todo Jirou lo había hecho ¿no?, el recordarlo le seguía dando rabia.

/*/*/*/*/*/Días después/*/*/*/*/*/

En Hyotei

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad, Atobe seguía con fría actitud hacia Jirou, acto que sorprendía a algunos pues hasta hace poco el peligris lo buscaba para tratar de arreglar las cosas con él y ahora parecía que era la última persona que quisiera tener al frente, ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre, solo se dirigía a él como Akutagawa y sólo si era necesario de lo contrario no le dirigía la palabra, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que algo ocurrió pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar, su instinto de supervivencia les gritaba que no era buena idea, por otro lado el tensai del equipo observaba que por momentos el capitán giraba su vista hacia Haginosuke, acto que llamo su atención pues desde lo ocurrido prácticamente no se hablaban pero al parecer últimamente su trato había vuelto a ser el mismo, otro que se daba cuenta de lo ocurrido era Jirou que veía dolido la escena pero realmente ¿que podría reclamar?, él había terminado todo con el aristócrata, no había querido escucharlo, y tras lo del video y lo ocurrido hace unos días menos.

***********Flash Back de Jirou***************

Días atrás en la azotea de Hyotei

Jirou se encontraba decaído mirando las canchas, se había topado en los pasillos con Atobe quien al increparle por lo visto en las gradas le dice malhumorado "No tienes derecho a reclamarme ¡ahora márchate!"

" _Hay miradas que cuando miran_ _  
Son hirientes y_ _lastiman_ "

Podía ver sus ojos cargados de rencor y reproche. Cuando pretende retirarse alguien abre la puerta, para su sorpresa se trataba del mago de Hyotei, genial como si la escuela no fuera lo suficientemente grande.

-tsk- suelta un bufido, no puede evitar mirarlo con fastidio. Taki al verlo solo muestra incomodidad, de alguna manera tras lo ocurrido con Atobe era incomodo verlo, además aun no olvidaba su comentario sobre Sakaki, en verdad era muy rencoroso.  
-no te preocupes no pienso quedarme, buscaba a Hiyoshi pero veo que no está-cierra los ojos con fastidio, en verdad era desagradable estar los dos juntos, sólo quería regresar el libro que su kohai le presto, sabía que en los breaks Hiyoshi solía leer en la biblioteca o en su defecto en la azotea, por ello al no encontrarlo en la biblioteca decidió subir, en verdad no esperaba encontrarse a Akutagawa lo consideraba tan holgazán que no se tomaría la molestia de considerar ese lugar para dormir, aunque por su expresión parecía que no había ido a eso.- me retiro no quiero molestar.-dice con fastidio 

" _Hay miradas que ocultan verdades_ _  
Que mucho dañan_ _  
y las hay que en la diaria lucha_ _  
fortalecen y acompañan"_

\- ¿no quieres molestar? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan falso?  
-¿disculpa?-arquea una ceja, entre las virtudes y defectos de Akutagawa estaba ser evidente con sus emociones.  
-¿Te encanta verdad? Ser el traicionero del equipo, lo peor es que en algún momento pensé que éramos amigos pero no, ¡se nota que no tienes códigos!

Jirou le increpa lo que presencio en las gradas, estaba seguro que Atobe le correspondió por despecho, pero vaya que Haginosuke no perdía oportunidad, juraba que el mago era la versión Slytherin de Harry Potter ¡serpiente traicionera! ¿Cuantos calificativos había escuchado ya el mago? Junto a Shishido y Gakuto lo tachaban desde traicionero, cínico, falso hasta hipócrita.

" _Malo, traidor, falso, cínico  
¿se puede decir que alguien sea una manera o de otra  
según como se mire?"_

-¿¡con que derecho me reclamas!? Cuando eso paso tú lo habías terminado, dejado, e ignorado para irte con Marui - Jirou intenta hablar pero Taki lo corta colérico- ¡estoy hablando yo! estoy harto de que me uses a mí….eres alguien inmaduro, caprichoso e inseguro que no pudo tener una relación sería con Keigo ¿por qué? Por la inseguridad de mi presencia, terminaron ¿Quién es el culpable? Taki el que un día le dio un beso a Keigo, ¡Me tienes harto!

 __

 _"Nadie nota tus lágrimas,  
nadie nota tu tristeza,  
nadie nota tu dolor,  
pero todos notan tus errores"_

-me sentía tan perturbado por cómo me veían pero el problema no lo tengo yo, ¡el problema lo tienes tú! porque soy alguien seguro, decidido ¡lo opuesto a ti! y eso te asusta.

Jirou lo miraba perplejo, en verdad no esperaba esas palabras, su garganta estaba hecho un nudo, el castaño había acertado con su acusación, aunque lo enojara reconocerlo, debía admitir que lo intimidaba la forma de ser de Haginosuke, si bien desbordaba arrogancia y desdén, reconocía que no era del tipo que dudaba a la hora de hacer algo, era decidido y seguro de sus acciones, eso lo intimidaba.

-Estoy harto que me uses a mí- se dirige hacia la puerta -…No pelearé más contigo Akutgawa.

***********Fin del Flash Back***************

En su cabeza seguían repitiéndose aquellas palabras "estoy harto de que me uses a mí", era cierto que desde lo ocurrido toda su rabia y enojo iba dirigido al mago, que si bien no era inocente debía admitir que tampoco era 100% culpable de todo lo ocurrido con Atobe.

" _No trates de entender todo, a veces  
no se trata de entender,  
si no de aceptar"_

Llevaban dos meses en aquella incómoda situación, debía hacer algo y también debía darle una respuesta a Marui, si quería terminar con eso debía empezar por el tensai del Rikkai, debía actuar y hacer algo más que quejarse o increpar como niño, quién lo diría el que Taki lo apodara "quejica" no era tan errado, sin más se dedica a mandarle un mensaje al Tensai para verlo en el break de la tarde pues sabía que no tendría entrenamiento en el Rikkaidai.

En una clínica

Un señor de avanzada edad se encontraba con su nieta en el despacho del doctor, la expresión en sus rostros no anunciaba nada bueno, tenían en sus manos lo análisis completos de esa semana, la expresión de la joven era consternación, sus manos no podían evitar temblar, en ese momento su abuela la tomo de la mano sonriéndole levemente.

-siento darte tantas molestias Risa, debí esperar a tu padre…todo debe ser duro para ti también.  
-no digas tonterías abuelo…es más duro para ti.  
-No.-La joven lo mira con extrañeza, no entendía, los resultados habían anunciado que su salud corría peligro, al parecer tendría que someterse a un tratamiento para poder continuar con su vida diaria que de no tener éxito posteriormente lo someterían a una operación.-Para mí es más duro ver el dolor en el rostro de mis seres queridos y saber que soy la causa.  
-abuelo…

En las rejas de Hyotei

Marui terminaba de hablar con el bello durmiente, al parecer se encontraba tenso por lo que decide tomar su mano para reconfortarlo un poco pero esté en acto reflejo lo suelta ocasionando la extrañeza del tensai.

-¿no puedo tomarte de la mano?  
-Lo siento, no es eso  
-¿entonces?  
-…creo que para ti significa otra cosa, no puedo corresponder de la misma forma pero…tampoco quiero que te vayas-aprieta sus manitas y se deprime, no quería ser egoísta, sabía que no sentía lo mismo por el tensai pero tampoco quería perderlo, en verdad le gustaba estar con él, lo quería…solo que no de esa manera-sé que soy egoísta pero quiero ser justo contigo Marui-kun.  
-¿es por él verdad?-asiente, ante esto el tensai no puede evitar dejar escapar un suspiro, ante la confusa mirada del dormilón que en verdad temía que ya no quisiera verlo-Está bien, aun somos amigos así que no tienes que preocuparte.  
-Marui-kun…

En Hyotei

Algunos de los titulares se encontraban saliendo de las duchas listos para cambiarse e irse a casa, Hiyoshi sale con una toalla amarrada a la cintura preparado para cambiarse cuando es detenido por la voz de su senpai.

-¡Hey! Hiyoshi, pásame una toalla- dice tocándose el cabello, al parecer la toalla que había llevado se había mojado por cortesía de Gakuto, ya se vengaría de la pulga saltarina.

Cuando su kohai voltea a verlo para entregarle una toalla se queda perplejo al observar al castaño escurriéndose el cabello, estaba desnudo, podía apreciar que tenía un cuerpo muy esbelto, a decir verdad era la primera vez que lo miraba tan directamente por lo que se había quedado estático con la toalla en la mano, no podía evitar ruborizarse y recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba a abajo hasta que una voz lo saca de su trance. Al parecer se trataba del aristócrata que toma la toalla y se la lanza bruscamente al castaño que se queja ante la acción.

-tienes la toalla, ahora vístete inquietas al muchacho.- lo empuja al vestuario y se retira del lugar algo fastidiado, había olvidado que Hiyoshi sentía algo por el mago.

Una vez en el patio es interceptado por Yuushi que venía tras de él, al parecer había visto lo ocurrido.

-Así que Taki ¿eh?  
-estoy soltero ¿no?  
-soltero y herido…no te juzgo eh- sonríe con gracia ante la mirada fulminante de Atobe

En las rejas

Marui aconsejaba a al bello durmiente, al parecer la confrontación con Haginosuke lo hizo ver más claras las cosas.

-quieres arreglar las cosas con Atobe ¿no?  
-si…eh estado pensando y…yo también me equivoque.  
-parte de ello fue mi culpa…lo siento  
-no, me quisiste ayudar…mis pensamientos me enloquecieron hasta que todo desencadeno...-dice recordando cómo había actuado al liberar su furia, si bien tenía motivos para explotar no manejo las cosas de la mejor forma, entre sus virtudes y defectos estaba ser evidente con sus emociones por ello se dejaba llevar.

" _Ni tú por enemigo pude hacerte tanto daño  
como tus propios pensamientos"_

Al ver su melancólico rostro no puede evitar darle un suave beso en la frente y guiñarle un ojo ante su sonrojo.

-puedes contar conmigo no lo olvides ¿eh?  
-Marui-kun…

Desde que Jirou le dijo eso, acepto que lo había perdido, no intentaría nada más, si él ha escogido a esa persona es porque realmente lo ama, debía respetar su decisión.

-Tensai teki- hace una v con sus dedos y se marcha

En el camino se dispone a escucha música de su celular, necesitaba distraerse, había sido sutilmente rechazado por su fanboy, al sonar la canción "You're the reason" no puede evitar recordar lo pasado con jirou.

watch?v=wJIs7VW8I-w&index=1&list=PLLYhJQ9RLhUh3LFcd-WDxDS3JafXqWLtu&t=4s

I don't want to make a scene  
I don't want to let you down  
Try to do my own thing  
And I'm starting to figure it out  
That it's alright

Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

Era una locura pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía.

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

I don't even care when they say  
You're a little bit off  
Look me in the eye, I say  
I could never get enough  
'Cause it's alright  
Keep it together wherever we go  
And it's alright, oh well, whatever  
Everybody needs to know

Amaba la sonrisa en el rostro de Jirou, al verla te contagiabas rápidamente.

You might be crazy  
Have I told you lately that I love you?  
You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly  
And it's crazy that someone could change me  
Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try  
And you need to know that you're the reason why

El tensai lo había decidido era hora de dar vuelta a la página y dejarlo ir.

-bye Jirou…yo no insistiré más.-dice al ver una fotografía en su celular

En Hyotei

El castaño estaba listo para irse a casa, por momentos no podía evitar ver a Atobe y recordar lo ocurrido entre ambos, había disfrutado aquel momento para bien o mal quería estar con él, por una vez…al menos por una vez quería sentir su calidez.

 _"Fui sólo el consuelo del amor que perdías  
clavo que saca otro clavo tu medicina."_

El castaño sabía que sus celos y rabia lo cegaban, que estaba herido, "tú aprovechas lo que siento por ti y yo aprovecho que estás mal por Jirou." Pero si estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir y mirar hacia adelante, él estaría a ahí...

" _cuando quieres que alguien quieres sólo su mirada  
ninguna más"_

En ese momento una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, para su sorpresa frente a él estaba Hiyoshi que le extendía una flor mientras mira hacia otro lado ocultando el rubor. 

-para sus arreglos florales…  
-Hiyoshi…-susurra

-es su favorita ¿verdad?- asiente sorprendido, nunca se lo dijo a nadie.  
-últimamente esta pensativo, no es común en usted…bueno iré a casa.  
\- espera ¿Cómo sabes que es mi favorita?  
-porque la mira de forma diferente al resto.  
-Hiyoshi…-susurra

 _"lo curioso es que los ojos que más nos obsesionan  
son los que no nos pueden mirar"_

Hiyoshi se marcha sin decir más, no quería perder todo lo que había avanzado con su senpai los últimos meses pues si se quedaba corría el riesgo de decir algo de más, últimamente no podía controlar sus acciones.

******Flash Back******

Ayer en la biblioteca

Hiyoshi que sacaba un libro del estante, al parecer el tamaño de su senpai no le favorecía para sacarlo por sí mismo, una vez que le entrega el libro, el mayor lo toma de las mejillas diciéndole que es un buen kohai, en ese tiempo su senpai le había tomado mayor confianza, al parecer disfrutaba burlarse cuando se ruborizaba por su cercanía. Cuando chocan con el carrito de libros Hiyoshi lo sostiene tomándolo de la cintura, lo apoya acorralándolo en el muro, ambos se quedan en esa posición mirándose por unos minutos, a decir verdad no quería soltarlo era la primera vez que tenía a su senpai tan cerca y que podía sujetarlo de esa manera, le gustaba sentir su cintura y su respiración tan cerca de la suya, era tanta la cercanía que sin pensarlo intenta acercarse lentamente a sus labios.

" _Hay miradas que cautivan por lo bellas y profundas"_

-Hiyo..-susurra pero su kohai se acerca hasta rozar su nariz con la suya, acto que pone nervioso a su senpai que aún tenía sus manos en las mejillas del más alto, cuando está apunto de besarlo es detenido por la voz de Otori  
-Hiyoshi-kun encontré lo que…-se queda mudo al ver la escena y dice avergonzado-oh siento interrumpir

En ese momento ambos se separan con un ligero sonrojo

-No Otori, no interrumpes –su senpai lo detiene y voltea a ver a su otro Kohai-…yo, iré a mi clase, Hiyoshi te veo en la práctica.- se marcha con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ¿qué le ocurría a su kohai? ¡Estaba a punto de besarlo! Seguro eran las hormonas.

Una vez que se el mago se fue, ambos chicos de segundo año se quedan conversando, el albino tenía curiosidad de lo sucedido, conocía los sentimientos de su amigo para con su senpai.

-deberías decirle lo que sientes 

******Fin del flash back*********

-losé…-suspira 

_"Te amo más que a nadie,  
aunque no lo pueda expresar con palabras"_

Hiyoshi se dispone caminar rumbo a casa, ese día tenía mucho que pensar si quería que su senpai lo mirara como algo más que su pareja de dobles. A lo lejos Taki lo veía alejarse por lo que podía ver aquel chico era más de acciones que palabras, saber que pasaba por su mente era un misterio.

-así que te fijas en mí-dice mirando la flor que le dio

" _La mejor mirada es la que no vemos,  
la que ignoramos distraídamente,  
esa mirada capaz de atravesar máscaras y ver lo que hay detrás."_

-… siempre logras intrigarme Wakashi. 

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9: destiempo

Capítulo 9: Destiempo 

En Hyotei

En la biblioteca Jirou observaba desde su mesa a Atobe conversando amenamente con Haginosuke, no podía evitar sentirse dolido, se había dispuesto arreglar las cosas pero parecía que todo se empeñaba en lo contrario, no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho al recordar lo sucedido cuando lo llamo por teléfono hace unas semanas.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Flash Back /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

\- Hola Kei-ch… Atobe ¿podemos conversar?  
-…¿ocurrió algo?  
-No, es…sobre nosotros ¿puedo verte?  
-Jirou...-frunce el ceño, había decidido contestarle porque ante todo era capitán.  
-Sé que no quieres oírme  
-entonces tienes tu respuesta  
-por favor…

Ante el tono suplicante no puede evitar sentir como se removía algo adentro de él, recordaba las palabras de Oshitari "tienen que hablar Atobe, es lo correcto si quieres poner un punto final o…continuar" no quería admitirlo pero el tensai tenía razón no podía despreciarlo por siempre "recuerda que tú tienes más experiencia que él Atobe, para Jirou todo esto es nuevo" odiaba que el tensai tuviera razón, sin más ambos acuerdan verse a las 5 en un parque cercano pero ese encuentro…nunca llego.

 **Msj Atobe: Lo siento Jirou, no podré ir. No puedo dejar a Taki.**

Estas últimas palabras lo alertaron "No puedo dejarlo" ¿a qué se refería? ¿Acaso sentía algo por Taki? no, no podía ser.

" _ **Me dolería mucho  
saber que le sonríes a alguien más  
como me sonreías a mí**_ **"**

 **Msj Jirou: ¿de qué hablas? Dijiste que te vería…  
Msj Atobe: Me encuentro con Taki, no lo dejaré.**

Al leer el contenido no puede evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas.

 **Msj Jirou: ¿con Taki? ¿Quedarte con él es más importante que lo que podamos hablar?  
Msj Atobe: sí. Lo siento Jirou.  
**

Listo, era suficiente, no aguantaba más, rompió en llanto

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/Fin del Flash Back/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Desde ese día Atobe era más atento con Haginosuke, en los break solían estar juntos, comía con él, y al terminar los entrenamientos lo esperaba en su limosina, prácticamente no lo dejaba solo, por momentos lo abrazaba o tomaba su mano, acto que era visto con enojo por Hiyoshi y Jirou que no entendían que sucedía, últimamente se mantenían apartados del resto, sabían que no eran pareja pues Gakuto envió a Oshitari a averiguar, obteniendo una negativa del capitán pero cuando quiso averiguar el motivo de tanta cercanía entre ambos sólo se limitó a decir que Ore-sama no tenía que dar explicaciones, todo era extraño.

-Hoy no hay entrenamiento ¿quieres que hagamos algo?-toma la mano del castaño  
-¿qué propones?  
-Habrá una presentación de Ópera italiana en el teatro, es hasta las 8:00 así que saliendo podemos ir a cenar.  
-suena bien-sonríe  
-Entonces pasaré por ti a las 5

El aristócrata entrelaza su mano con la suya, conocía los gustos del castaño, era amante de la temática italiana, así que difícilmente se negaría. Cuando se dispone a irse a realizar las actividades del consejo estudiantil es detenido por la voz del joven.

-Kei…gracias

Atobe sólo se limita a sonreír para luego perderse entre los pasillos pero al llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca encuentra a Jirou que la parecer había visto la escena pues se mostraba afligido, era consiente que lo había plantado y luego de ese día no volvió a buscarlo o llamarlo, sabía que le debía una explicación, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca, antes que pudiera decir algo el menor se retira, por la expresión de melancolía en su rostro era evidente que no quería verlo.

" _ **Ahora nos cuesta saludarnos  
cuando lo que nos costaba antes era despedirnos"**_

No podía evitarlo pero tenerlo al frente le removía algo por adentro, podía estar molesto o decepcionado pero por más que quisiera borrarlo aún había algo de ese caprichoso dormilón dentro de él, aun lo amaba, pero parece que el destino se empeñaba en mantenerlos alejados, siempre ocurría algo, siempre estaban a destiempo. 

*********Flash Back***********

Días atrás en la clínica

Atobe había sido llamado por Haginosuke Risa, al aparecer su abuelo se encontraba internado de urgencia y le había pedido que esté con Taki cuando ella le dé la noticia pues no podía moverse de las clínica el señor había entrado a terapia intensiva, el tratamiento que llevaba no había funcionado y tendrían que intervenirlo de urgencia. Cuando llegaron Risa se acerca al aristócrata para agradecerle que haya traído a su hermano y disculparse por las molestias causadas.

Una vez terminada la operación se informa que el señor se encuentra estable, pero su salud era delicada, habían tenido que adelantar la operación por fortuna esto no causo grandes daños sin embargo sería necesario una segunda intervención, esta se había programado en unos meses en lo que el señor se reponía de la primera, debían observar como respondía, ante la noticia que había salido bien del quirófano el castaño pudo relajarse.

-¿estás mejor?-el castaño asiente

En ese momento el aristócrata ve la hora, eran las 4:59, no iba a poder ver a Jirou y tras la petición de Haginosuke de mantener todo en privado, no podía darle un buen argumento, así que se limitaría a ser breve, parecía que por una u otra razón todo se empeñaba en distanciarlos, pero no podía ni quería dejar a Taki, quería mantenerse cerca de él.

-¿todo bien?- mira curioso a su capitán  
-si- le manda un mensaje a Jirou  
-qué bueno que estuviste cuando Risa me dio la noticia, tenerte a mi lado me da seguridad…gracias kei- el aristócrata sonríe y toma con suavidad su cabeza atrayéndolo a su pecho en un abrazo.

 *********Fin del flash Back***********

Tras lo ocurrido trataba de apoyarlo, terminando los entrenamientos lo lleva a la clínica, no lo quería dejar solo y a petición del castaño mantuvo todo en privado, lo último que quería era lidiar con comentarios o estar hablando del tema a todos, por ello últimamente habían estado pasando más tiempo juntos, cosa que no le desagradaba en absoluto, siempre se sintió bien con Taki, tenían gustos en común y de alguna forma al estar juntos lograban olvidarse de todo lo que los aquejaba, después de todo no hay nada mejor que tener a alguien que te haga olvidar todos los problemas y ambos eran ese "alguien" para el otro.

En la noche

Una vez que hubieron terminado de cenar Atobe se dispone a dejarlo en su casa, el tiempo paso volando desde que salieron de la ópera, en el camino a casa del castaño hablaban de varios temas, sin darse cuenta eran las 10:00 PM y los padres del castaño seguían sin volver, cosa que extraño al aristócrata.

-¿tus padres?  
-hoy se quedarán con mi abuelo  
\- estarás solo ¿no prefieres ir a mi casa?  
-gracias pero prefiero estar aquí, estoy más cerca de la clínica.  
-….bien, entonces me quedaré contigo hoy- el castaño lo mira con sorpresa-¿eso es un problema? ah  
-claro que no…tonto-se ruboriza

En la residencia Haginosuke

El aristócrata había informado a su mayordomo Michael que esa noche se quedaría en la casa del castaño, al ser amigas ambas familias sus padres no se opusieron por el aviso repentino, además conocían la situación de la familia. Una vez que hubo terminado la llamada se dirige al cuarto del castaño para despedirse e irse a dormir a la habitación de invitados pero al llegar observa a Taki viendo fotos de su abuelo con un semblante melancólico, al percatarse de la presencia de Atobe intenta ocultar lo que estaba haciendo pero era tarde, el aristócrata se sienta a su lado en la cama para abrazarlo cuando ve las fotos.

-todo saldrá bien, prometo a tu lado estar- lo toma de la mano  
-Gracias

 _ **"Me gusta estar así cerca de ti,  
aunque no sé si un día seas para mí."**_

Taki apoya su cabeza su hombro mientras este aun lo abrazaba, al cabo de unas horas de plática ambos se quedan dormidos, cuando el castaño despierta eran las 3:00 AM, al intentar moverse siente un peso en su cintura que se lo impide, sube la mirada algo adormilado, percatándose con sorpresa que era Atobe quien lo abrazaba, ante esto no puede evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa, en verdad tenerlo cerca le hacía bien, sus ojos se pedían en los labios entre abiertos de su capitán.

" _ **Me muero por besarte  
pero no sé si un día tendrás ojos para amarme…."**_

El castaño se acerca lentamente a sus labios, no había podido evitar besarlo suavemente, ante el suave contacto el peligris abre los ojos sonriendo ante el gesto.

-¿te desperté?-dice con sorpresa  
-No

El castaño trata de explicar lo ocurrido pero es interrumpido por el aristócrata que le acaricia la mejilla acercándose lentamente hasta cerrar el espacio entre ellos en un beso, acto que sorprende al castaño pero que termina correspondiendo, luego de unos minutos termina encima de su cuerpo, apresando la delgada anatomía del castaño en cama, podía sentir como el aristócrata apoyaba su frente en la suya para mirarlo fijamente.

-Taki…  
-losé, es sólo…-lo interrumpe, dudaba si seguir intentándolo o dejarlo ir, sabía que era estúpido esperar algo que sólo duele, pero también era estúpido dejar ir lo que quieres…aunque sólo sea deseo-des…  
-No es por deseo…déjame comprobar algo- lo interrumpe poniendo un dedo en sus labios para posteriormente tomar su rostro entre sus manos besándolo con profundidad " _mirar hacia adelante_ " necesitaba eso-….quiero mirar hacia adelante  
-no juegues Kei- dice separándose frustrado pero cuando intenta levantarse Atobe se lo impide.  
-No lo hago, quédate…-el castaño lo mira con sorpresa, la mirada de su capitán era decidida, no había reflejo de duda en aquellos ojos.-…sé que empiezo a sentir algo por ti.

En ese momento Taki lo besa, ocasionando una sonrisa de lado en el peli gris ante la impulsiva acción de su compañero y tomándolo como una respuesta afirmativa procede a tomarlo de las caderas para sentarlo encima de él y pasar sus manos por debajo de su pijama mientras lo besaba, le gustaba recorrer su delgada anatomía, cuando el beso se fue intensificando aprovecha para darle una ligera mordida a su cuello dejando escapar un gemido de placer por parte de su compañero, haciendo que ambos se deshagan de sus prendas y puedan sentirse en su totalidad, esa noche ambos tuvieron relaciones, no por lujuria, no por olvidar, sólo por sentirse, el castaño podía sentir la diferencia con aquel primer encuentro, este era más cálido, más especial, más importante, podía sentir como su corazón no paraba de latir, le gustaba sentir a Keigo dentro de él, sentir su cuerpo, le gustaba saber que no era por lujuria, una vez que culminó aquel íntimo encuentro el aristócrata no pudo evitar tocar con suavidad su lacio cabello mientras el castaño se recostaba en su pecho podía sentir que su corazón estaba tan acelerado como el suyo.

-te amo kei-susurro cerrando los ojos, el cansancio pudo más que sus ganas de mantenerse despierto,

\- Dame tiempo, es todo lo que pido-besa la frente de su compañero, sabía que en algún momento tendría que darle una respuesta, no mentía cuando dijo que estaba sintiendo algo por él, en verdad lo quería, tal vez no era amor pero si podía llegar a serlo.

*********************************************

En Hyotei

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad esa semana, los titulares se habían enterado por Oshitari sobre el abuelo del castaño pues debido a que el padre del tensai fue trasladado como doctor en aquella prestigiosa clínica fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que el peli azul se entere e informará a los demás.

-eso explica porque pasaban tanto tiempo juntos…- medita el de gorra  
\- y apartados- el saltarín del grupo termina la frase

Hiyoshi sólo sisea molesto, se suponen que en esos meses su senpai le había tomado confianza, que eran compañeros de dobles ¿por qué no le dijo nada? ¿Por qué a Atobe-san y a él no? ¿Tan poco significaba para su senpai que prefería evitarlo a contarle algo tan serio? Él no era un boca floja como Gakuto que se le escaba cualquier cosa, no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

-¿por qué no nos dijo nada?-dice triste Otori  
-¿No es obvio?- el tensai voltea la mirada hacia Gakuto y Shishido quienes se encogen de hombros algo incomodos por el regaño visual de Oshitari  
-ya no lo hemos molestado Yuushi  
-Porque Jirou se los pidió

El mencionado se encogió de hombros, es verdad que después de su plática con el tensai del Rikkaidai había decidido ponerles un freno a ambos para finalizar con los conflictos, después de todo él también tenía algo de culpa, agradecía el apoyo que le habían dado pero era un asunto en el que en verdad no debían intervenir, por fortuna ambos lo entendieron cuando escucharon su versión, claro que tras todo lo dicho y hecho ninguno tenía cara para hablar con el mago.

-¡aun así debió decirnos!-dice indignado el acróbata - sé supone que somos sus amigos.  
-¿después de cómo lo trataron?  
-Oshitari tienes razón Tsk-sisea el de gorra  
-Shishido-san….  
-¡Ya deja de regañarnos Yuushi!

El peli azul suspira y voltea a ver al dormilón del grupo que para su sorpresa había estado callado durante toda la conversación, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos algo que no era común en él.

-¿todo bien Jirou?  
-ah –reacciona ante la voz del tensai- si…  
-uhmm no luces bien  
-Es verdad… has estado extraño últimamente- lo mira el acróbata para luego tomarlo del brazo y zarandearlo- ¡vamos alégrate un poco, al menos saben que no tienen nada!-Jirou sonríe ante el intento de Mukahi de animarlo.

Luego de unas horas los titulares hablan en el break con Atobe y Haginosuke sobre lo enterado, mostrándole apoyo y ofreciéndole una disculpa, al menos por parte de Gakuto y Shishido que fueron empujados por sus respectivas parejas, disculparse no era lo suyo pero muy a su manera lo hicieron, Haginosuke era consiente que ambos habían dejado de molestarlo…claro que nunca espero que esto sea iniciativa de Akutagawa, aún se sentía incómodo al estar con él y al parecer esto era mutuo pero lo que le resultaba más incómodo era la mirada de Hiyoshi, podía sentir su molestia, no era para menos en esas semanas se había apartado del mencionado, tenía que hablar con él.

En el Rikkaidai

Marui acariciaba los rizos de Akaya antes de irse, al parecer su kohai había decidido traerle pasteles pues últimamente lucia decaído, relaciono todo esto con una baja de azúcar, recibiendo un coscorrón de parte del ilusionista.

-¿eres ciego? Marui ya no va a Hyotei  
-es verdad…-dice sobándose- el roponcito tampoco ha venido  
\- es tu oportunidad Akaya-Al diablito le brillan los ojos  
-igual conservaré los muñecos -_-  
-por cierto…-lo mira curioso- ¿Qué paso con el otro muñeco?

Akaya señala al mini Gekokujo colgado, estaba todo mojado pues lo había manchado con sangre del día que peleo con el chico de Hyotei para usarlo contra él pero al momento de intentar apuñalarlo Yagyuu le dijo "¿estás seguro que es su sangre? Y Yanagi "probabilidad que tenga la de ambos 80%" y no le quedó otra opción que lavarlo cuando el terror se apodero de él.

-eres un idiota Bakaya

En Hyotei

En la biblioteca Hiyoshi hablaba con su senpai, para sorpresa del castaño su kohai permanecía distante, en verdad estaba molesto, ni siquiera lo miraba, en verdad apreciaba mucho a su compañero de dobles como para dejar las cosas así.

-¿estamos bien?  
-…si – el castaño ve como baja la mirada, sabía que mentía, no estaban bien.  
-lamento no habértelo dicho  
-…no es su culpa no tenerme confianza  
-¡no es por eso!- dice indignado- sólo…  
-lo entiendo no tiene que decirlo- dice con una frialdad que sorprende al castaño, su kohai nunca fue tan cortante con él, no le gustaba ser tratado de esa manera, en verdad apreciaba a Hiyoshi, fuera de kabaji era el único que lo había apoyado en esos meses, llegando al grado de reñir con el acróbata en más de una ocasión pese a que eran buenos amigos  
-…Hiyoshi  
-¿tiene algo con Atobe-san?- el castaño lo mira con sorpresa  
-….yo- sentía como se atoraba su garganta, no entendía la razón pero ante la dura mirada de Hiyoshi que por primera vez lo volteaba a ver hizo que las palabras no quisieran salir de su boca, pero ya le había ocultado algo, no volvería a hacerlo, aunque esta vez quisiera en verdad no responder  
-¿Y bien?  
-si… desde ayer. –El castaño sentía una dolorosa opresión en el pecho.

" **No hay nada más doloroso que sospechar  
algo y que lo confirmes,  
porque en el fondo lo sabías pero tenías la esperanza de equivocarte."**

-Ya veo…-oscurece su mirada y toma sus libros dispuesto a irse, sentía como le hervía la sangre, nunca había sentido tanto dolor y enojo como en ese momento.-lo dejo…  
-espera ¿dónde vas?-lo toma de la muñeca 

Hiyoshi oculta su mirada tras su cerquillo, debía irse, debía irse si no quería cometer una locura, era obvio que él nunca lo vería como más que su compañero de dobles y menos ahora si tenía algo con Atobe-san, eso le dolía, quería marcharse pero la mano de su senpai se lo impedía.

" _ **Ya lo sabía  
que esta guerra estaba perdida"**_ **  
**

-¿eso importa?-dice ácido  
\- a mí me importa  
-Ja ¿enserio?-dice con burla  
-¡Hiyoshi!

Taki lo suelta y se para molesto frente a él, no le importaba si estaban en la biblioteca, no permitiría que nadie le hable así y menos que su kohai le insinuara que no le importaba ¡claro que le importaba! De lo contrario no hubiera recorrido medio Hyotei para buscarlo.

-¿no lo nota? Senpai siempre lo eh observado, siempre en silencio, tanto que usted no lo nota, puse mis ojos en usted esperando que me viera, que me notara. 

_**"Dicen que el que menos demuestra  
es el que más siente"**_

-Hiyoshi…yo- En ese momento lo entendió, le gustaba a su kohai.  
-losé…Hay personas que son amadas con solo existir, otros tenemos que luchar para que nos miren un poco…me canse de luchar para que usted me mire, me retiró…-mira hacia el primer piso de la biblioteca, no puede evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto al ver que se trataba del capitán que entraba junto a Oshitari- debería quedarse allá está la persona que ama sin que tenga que mover un dedo.-se marcha evidentemente dolido.

Al salir de la biblioteca el kohai golpea fuertemente uno de los muros, tenía mucha rabia y dolor dentro.

\- debería aceptar que no somos, que no fuimos y que no vamos a ser…más que compañeros de dobles.  
-Hiyoshi ¿estás bien? – dice un preocupado acróbata que iba llegando, había visto a su kohai recostado en el muro con un semblante cargado de rabia.  
-sí, no se preocupe Mukahi-san…- sí sólo me enamoré de alguien que no puedo tener pensaba con ironía.

Horas después en el despacho del consejo estudiantil

Taki se encontraba con Atobe que leía unos documentos mientras él terminaba uno de sus arreglos florales, estaba tenso tras lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, su kohai había reconocido que tenía sentimientos por él, bueno lo había dicho a su manera, ahora entendía su extraña actitud de aquella vez en la que intento besarlo, había decido pensar que se dejó llevar por el momento ¿a quién engañaba? Era vidente que no era eso pero él necesitaba creerlo, tal como necesitaba ahora distraerse, cuando se dispone a sacar una cinta de la gaveta del aristócrata se percata que en el fondo hay un porta retrato, por lo cual ante la curiosidad decide sacarlo aprovechando que Atobe está concentrado en los papeles, al verlo se percata que era una de las tantas fotos que el dormilón tomaba de improviso, en esta salía colgándose del brazo del aristócrata mientras sonreí a la cámara.

El vidrio estaba roto y el marco se veía dañado, como si alguien lo hubiera lanzado en un ataque de furia, pero estaba ahí, no puede evitar sentirse incomodo, hacía meses que terminaron pero aún conservaba la fotografía, según recordaba solía tener esa foto en su escritorio antes que su historia culminara.

-¿ocurre algo? –Pregunta el aristócrata  
-no losé, tú dime.

Atobe se percata que está viendo el portarretrato y deja los papeles.

 ***/*/*/*/*/* Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/***

Horas atrás

En los jardines el aristócrata se encontraba caminando había quedado de avanzar un trabajo con Oshitari en la biblioteca pero en el camino se había topado con el holgazán de Akutgawa que dormía plácidamente en el pasto, usando su mochila como almohada, ante esto no puedo evitar dar una sonrisa de lado ¡sólo él podía encontrar cualquier lugar cómodo para dormir!, intenta levantarlo pues en cuestión de minutos las regaderas se activarían mojándolo pero este no se movía, por lo cual decide agacharse para despertarlo pero al tenerlo tan cerca, no puede evitar observarlo dormir, sólo dormido aquel caprichoso y energético chico permanecía tranquilo, pero si no lo despertaba aquel dormilón se mojaría.

-hasta dormido le das molestias a ore-sama Jirou.- suspira y procede a cargarlo tomándolo entre sus brazos, no podía dejar de sentir una extraña sensación, hacía meses que no cargaba a aquel quejoso chico o que lo tenía tan cerca, se tensó cuando sintió como acurrucaba su cabeza en su pecho, debía dejarlo rápido en una de las bancas, una vez que lo deja no puede evitar quedarse observándolo por varios minutos, sin darse cuenta acaricia los rizos de Jirou, qué bueno que estaba molesto ¿no? se reprochaba a sí mismo aquel hecho.

A los pocos minutos nota que holgazán de su titular comienza despertarse y con los ojos entre cerrados trata de divisar el lugar donde está.

-despertaste  
-...¿kei-chan?-dice tallándose los ojos ¿cuándo dejaría de llamarlo así?  
-¿estás bien?  
-si…-dice adormilado-¿qué paso?- dice viendo que no está dónde se durmió

Atobe suspira y le señala que el lugar dónde se había dormido ahora era regado y que tuvo que traerlo a cuestas para que no se mojará, a lo que el bello durmiente lo observa con sorpresa.

-¿estabas preocupado?  
-ante todo soy el capitán- se cruza de brazos dispuesto a marcharse pero es detenido por la manita de Akutagawa que lo toma de la manga.  
-espera…  
-¿ocurre algo?  
-…quería hablar contigo-baja su cabeza  
-pensé que no querías hablarme  
\- tú actitud justifica la mía…  
-tengo motivos ¿no?-frunce el ceño  
-¿cuándo me escucharas? parece que siempre estamos a destiempo…

Atobe suspira, no podía evitar que las palabras de Oshitari invadan su mente "Aprende a escuchar, tú también te equivocas", sin más termina cediendo, le gustará o no le debía un argumento al menor del motivo por el cual no pudo ir aquel día y ahora que sabían lo del castaño era más fácil hacerlo.

-Ya veo…-baja la cabeza  
-Jirou…  
-¿tienes…algo con taki?  
-no te importa eso.  
-Sé que no quieres oírme pero seguirme despreciando de esa manera…no me merezco eso…  
-Yo tampoco lo merecía….

Ante lo dicho ambos no pueden evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa de lado, en verdad se debían esa plática, sin quererlo, sin desearlo ambos se habían lastimado, podían apreciar el mutuo dolor en la mirada del otro, a medida que pasaban los minutos procede a explicarle que no tenía nada con Marui-kun, no podía verlo de otra manera y que aquel día se dejó llevar por sus miedos pero que lo detuvo, se arrepentía y se sentía mal por lo ocurrido, no quería que el aristócrata pensara que había jugado con él por estar enojado, desconocía como termino habiendo un video, pero lo quería mucho y el miedo de perder a alguien que quería más sus inseguridades lo habían cegado, Atobe sólo lo miraba con atención, creía en sus palabras, sabía que a veces nuestro peor enemigo somos nosotros mismos, nuestras propias ideas nos ciegan.

-¿me estás escuchando?  
-Cada palabra…-susurra el aristócrata  
-lo siento Kei-chan…-derrama una lágrima.  
-Yo también Jirou.

El peli gris lo toma del hombro y lo atrae en un abrazo ocultando el rostro de Jirou en su pecho, no le gustaba verlo llorar por ello decidió que lo mejor era tenerlo así hasta que se calmará, en esa posición se quedaron por varios minutos, aún era extraño abrazar al dormilón, hacía meses que no lo abrazaba o sentía su calidez.

-¿estás mejor?  
-si  
-Ore-sama se alegra- sonríe, ante esto Jirou lo abraza con la energía que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Cuando sintió aquella rizada cabellera rozar su cuello no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se aceleraba, en ese momento se percata que Jirou intenta besarlo pero lo detiene tomándolo con suavidad por los hombros, ocasionando que el menor lo observe notoriamente confundido ¿acaso no habían arreglado las cosas? Ambos se habían pedido perdón, se habían abrazado ¿acaso no se supone que todo estaría bien ahora? Sin más las palabras del capitán terminaron por demoler el corazón del dormilón.

-Estoy con Taki…  
-¿qu…qué?  
-…siento algo por él Jirou.

 _ **"El tiempo es cruel  
y pasa sin tener clemencia"**_

En ese momento Jirou intenta irse, no esperaba algo así pero tampoco quería quedarse a terminar de oír lo que el aristócrata tenía que decir, trata de correr y contener sus lágrimas pero es detenido por el peli gris que lo toma de la muñeca.

-Jirou…yo  
\- ¡escoge a Taki! eso harás ¿no?-sale corriendo, ya no haría ningún esfuerzo más…"No haré ningún esfuerzo más, que te vaya bien Kei-chan"

Atobe sólo lo mira marcharse, por mucho que quisiera arreglar las cosas con el dormilón parece que el destino se empeñaba en mantenerlos separados, siempre ocurría algo, siempre estaban a destiempo.

 _ **"Te quiero…  
pero contigo o sin ti  
el tiempo pasa y la vida sigue."  
**_

***/*/*/*/*/*Fin del Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/***

Atobe recordaba que en un ataque de rabia por aquel video, había estampado el porta retrato contra la pared.

\- aún puedes cambiar de opinión…  
-idiota- Toma el marco, quitándoselo de las manos- Oshitari lo guardo luego que lo lance, ignoraba que fuera en esa gaveta.

-¿dudas?-arquea una ceja  
-…no

Taki mira hacia otro lado, sabía que Keigo no le mentía siempre fue sincero con él pero aunque haya sido acto del tensai, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, pero esta sensación fue rápidamente reemplazada por asombro cuando vio que Atobe tiraba el marco en el tacho.

-…te dije que quiero mirar hacia adelante.  
-Kei…-susurra sorprendido  
\- supongo que esto ya no será un problema- dice mirándolo

El castaño no puede evitar dar una sonrisa de lado ante la acción, en ese momento Atobe se aproxima a él.

-Gracias…-susurra  
-¿gracias por qué?-dice confundido el castaño  
-Por todo supongo…por aguantar día a día mis cosas, por estar siempre estar ahí, por quererme como lo haces.  
-Kei…- l aristócrata lo abraza fuertemente.

3 Meses después

La segunda operación se había dado con éxito, el abuelo del castaño se iba recuperando favorablemente pero tendría que terminar su rehabilitación en Alemania, por lo que su familia Haginosuke dispuso que Risa y su hermano viajen un tiempo a Alemania pues sus padres no podían dejar Japón debido a los negocios que tenían pero lo harían en pocos meses.

La noticia que uno de los titulares estaba haciendo sus papeles de traslado a la escuela Hyotei de Alemania ´para terminar preparatoria había corrido por todo el lugar pues se decía que Atobe viajará con él, este rumor llego hasta el dormilón pus si de rumores se trataba Gakuto estaba al tanto, el dormilón juraba que el acróbata tenía oídos en todas partes pero al enterarse de aquello no pudo evitar sentir como su corazón se comprimía de dolor, esos meses fue doloroso verlo con Haginosuke a pesar que no hacían ninguna escena frente a él, acto que en el fondo le agradecía a Atobe.

Kei-chan…-susurra triste

En la sala de reuniones del consejo estudiantil

Atobe había organizado una reunión con los titulares aduciendo que tenían un mensaje importante que dar, seguramente trataría de aquellos rumores que iban corriendo. Una vez que todos se encontraban reunidos, Atobe anuncia los motivos de Haginosuke en transferirse, al parecer terminaría lo que faltaba de secundaria en Alemania y posteriormente continuaría parte de su preparatoria en aquel país, todo esto era sorpresivo para los titulares pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el anuncio del aristócrata hacia los rumores que corrían.

-iré a Alemania, en 4 días nos transferiremos, el vuelo saldrá en la tarde, espero tenerlos a todos ahí, a todos.

Jirou dudaba de si el comentario iba dirigido hacia él pero ante la indiscreta mirada de sus compañeros hacia su persona pudo confírmalo, por lo cual solo se limita a asentir restándole importancia al asunto, el corazón le dolía, sentía una dolorosa sensación, Atobe se iba a Alemania con Taki…ya no lo vería, lo más seguro era que terminará su preparatoria allá, otro sentía que como se oprimía su corazón era Hiyoshi quien no soporto más y abandono la sala argumentando que tenía actividades del comité de periodismo, esto fue visto por la atenta mirada del castaño, una vez que la reunión termino Jirou se apresuró a irse, nadie dijo nada ante su semblante de dolor, Atobe no se atrevió a mirarlo o decirle algo, después de todo no tenía por qué detenerlo.

Dos días después

En los jardines el castaño observaba a su kohai, este golpeaba a un árbol, lucia frustrado, esos meses Hiyoshi lo había ignorado, únicamente le hablaba cuando jugaban y sólo si era necesario, el resto del tiempo se mantenía alejado, esto le dolía, sin querer lo había lastimado, pero no quería irse dejando las cosas así.

-Hiyoshi…  
-senpai…-susurra  
-tenemos que hablar

En ese momento Hiyoshi trata de recuperar la compostura y seriedad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-no tiene que decir nada…  
-… somos amigos ¿no? No quiero irme así.

Ante lo dicho Hiyoshi no puede evitar acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza a su cuerpo, el castaño se encontraba sorprendido pero no hizo nada por separarse, así se quedan durante un rato, el castaño escondía su rostro en el pecho de su kohai, no entendía por qué no lo empujaba, a otros chicos por menos los había estampado en el suelo para ponerlos en su lugar pero con él sentía que no tenía fuerza, en ese momento su kohai recuesta su mentón en su cabeza, sin soltar el abrazo, el castaño trata de hacer contacto visual pero al hacerlo Hiyoshi apoya su frente en la suya, rosando sus narices, acto que lo pone nervioso.

" _ **La parte más triste de la vida  
es decir adiós a  
alguien que no quieres que se vaya"**_

-…siempre querré más de usted- se separa dejándolo con un rubor en sus mejillas-adiós senpai…  
-Hiyoshi…-susurra con tristeza

En la azotea

Atobe se encontraba contemplando por última vez la secundaria Hyotei, había decido acompañar al castaño, el idioma no sería problema alguno, él hablaba alemán pero era extraño dejar Hyotei, estuvo casi años liderando aquella escuela, en ese momentos sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta, alguien había entrado a la azotea, para su sorpresa se trataba de la persona a la estaba evitando.

-Kei-chan…  
-Jirou…-dijo mostrándose frio al hablar, últimamente Jirou estaba acostumbrado a eso, desde su último encuentro era distante con él, siempre con esa pose tan intocable y lejana.

 _ ****_

 _ **"Ahora nos cuesta saludarnos  
cuando lo que nos costaba antes era despedirnos"**_

-creí que no venías aquí  
-me despedía-dice regresando su mirada hacia el resto de Hyotei  
-Ya veo…

Los dos se quedan varios minutos en silencio hasta que el dormilón decide acercarse a ver el paisaje de Hyotei con el capitán, en dos días se marchaba y posiblemente no lo vería más.

-¿vendrás al aeropuerto?  
-¿cómo podría faltar?- dice triste- aunque…probablemente lloraré como niña

Atobe no podía evitar sentirse mal ante el comentario, en verdad lo último que quería era verlo llorar, pero quería despedirse de él, verlo por última vez, era un rey egoísta, se maldecía por eso.

-No tienes que ir si te duele…  
-me dolerá igual aunque no vaya…siento que me desprendo de una parte de mi-aprieta las rejas de la azotea, trataba de evitarlo pero sus ojos se iban poniendo rojos.  
-Jirou…  
-losé…lo siento, pero ya no te verá más- dice nostálgico ante los recuerdos que tenían juntos, pasaron por problemas, pero hubo los buenos momentos, en verdad que no los podría olvidar, y sabía que él tampoco, al ver las canchas, el aristócrata no podía evitar recordar como el dormilón sele colgaba como koala, o hacia que lo cargará en su espalda, o lo llevaba en brazos como un peluchito, recordaba que el primer beso de ambos en la entrada de Hyotei, amaba cuando el dormilón le decía ¡yes my lord!.-¿Kei-chan me amabas?  
-si…-susurra  
-¿entonces por qué salió todo mal? Yo también te amaba…-trata de controlar sus lágrimas que luchaban por salir.  
-Lastimarnos ya no tiene caso Jirou  
\- al final gano el orgullo tan cruel…- _ **"**_ Todo el amor se perdió" __pensaba _ **  
**_\- Todo acabo Jirou…-lo mira y no puede evitar tocar aquellos rizos por última vez-cuídate…  
-Yes…my lord- Atobe lo mira con mucha nostalgia, no era propio de un rey llorar, pero en ese instante deseaba hacerlo, debía irse de ese lugar, lo último que quería era que Jirou lo recordara con lágrimas. "eres alguien fácil de amar Jirou ¿Cuántos amores en tu vida encontraras?"  
-Jirou…si te digo "cuídate" es porque vales mucho para mí  
-gracias-derrama unas lágrimas, en verdad luchaba por no quebrarse-…con eso me basta-"Te perdí, hoy estoy sin ti, te amo y te perdí, te perdí no aprendí a reconocer que podía amar y ser feliz pero te marchas y siento que solo estoy…sólo nos _mirábamos en silencio mientras nos despedíamos fríamente, esto en realidad me duele_ _ **"**_

-Adiós Jirou…-se marcha del lugar dejando atrás a un Jirou que terminaba de quebrarse y llorar hasta caer al suelo.

 _ **Un adiós  
ese había sido su despedida**_

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: The reason is you Final

Capítulo 10: the reason is you Final

 **************DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS *******************

En un café de la ciudad

Atobe y Taki se encontraban en una mesa apartada de las demás, para sorpresa del aristócrata el castaño lucia serio, al parecer tenía la mente en otra parte, hace dos días actuaba extraño por eso decidió llevarlo a comer algo a su café favorito, trataba de distraerlo y averiguar que le ocurría, quizás su abuelo…partían pasado mañana a Alemania, así que eso ya no sería un problema.

-¿estás bien?-toma su mano  
-si…-sonríe levemente-…sólo pensaba  
-¿sobre lo que tenías que decirme?  
-si…

 *******FLASH BACK-DESPACHO DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL********

Dos días atrás

El aristócrata se encontraba hablando con el tensai, en pocos días se iría, diría adiós a todo pues seguramente terminaría la preparatoria en Alemania, aun no se hacía a la idea pero estaba decidido en mantener su decisión hasta el final, en ese momento el sonido del celular del tensai lo saca de sus pensamientos, al parecer era Gakuto que buscaba a Jirou pues últimamente nadie lo había visto en los break y el acróbata estaba preocupado, Atobe sólo se limita a decir que no lo ha visto pero seguramente estaba en la azotea…dijo con dolor al recordar aquel adiós, recordaba como lloro al bajar, no había podido evitarlo aquella despedida con Jirou lo había hecho derramar silenciosas lágrimas en los pasillos, le había dolido tanto decirle adiós a alguien a quien amaba, pero debía seguir, esa reacción no pasó desapercibida para el tensai.

\- ¿llegaste a hablar con Jirou?

El aristócrata lo observa sabiendo a lo que se refiere, habían pasado tres meses desde que arreglaron las cosas pero había obviado comentárselo al tensai, sin embargo era su único confidente sobre aquel tema, una vez que lo puso al corriente de lo ocurrido con el dormilón el tensai sólo lo mira estupefacto.

-¿lo rechazaste?  
-si…  
-¿por qué? Tú lo amas  
-tengo algo con Taki  
-pero…¿lo amas aun?  
-eso no importa, sólo miraré hacia adelante…  
-Atobe…  
-No dejaré a Taki…no ahora.  
-eso no significa que no ames a Jirou 

Atobe meditaba las palabras, era cierto que aun sentía algo por el dormilón, pero había decidido olvidarlo y comenzar algo con el castaño, por mucho que quisiera arreglar todo con el dormilón, siempre algo lo impedía, siempre estaban a destiempo, un día antes de hablar había comenzado algo formal con el castaño, no podía simplemente terminar por que había arreglado las cosas con el bello durmiente, literalmente al día siguiente de formalizar, no era justo, no era propio, el castaño no lo merecía, no quería lastimarlo, había decidido seguir con Taki, apoyarlo en el asunto de su abuelo que pese a que iba mejorando su salud aún era delicada, había prometido estar a su lado.

-No daré vuelta atrás Yuushi  
-ya veo- lo escucha atentamente, sin más su mirada da el tacho donde yacía aquel porta retratos que llego a rescatar en una ocasión.- ¿y esto es prueba de ello?  
-si….-el aristócrata no lo decía pero el castaño era más frágil de lo que dejaba ver, además sentía algo por Haginosuke- quizás no es amor pero puede llegar a serlo.

En esos tres meses de formalizar todo iba bien, no había peleas sin sentido, no había drama o quejas infantiles, el castaño siempre había estado ahí para él ¿qué más podía pedir? todo era…más fácil, en el sexo se complementaban bien, bastante bien de hecho no por nada tenían experiencia, no tenía motivo para terminar con aquello. Por otro lado con Jirou por mucho que lo amara, juntos sólo se lastimaban, de alguna manera u otra, siempre ocurría algo que los distanciaba, era hora de parar, no quería hacerle más daño, por eso pretendía irse a ser una tortura visual para él, quizás lo suyo era haberse conocido y querido pero no estar juntos.

\- más vale una palabra a tiempo que cien a destiempo…  
-Don Quijote de Miguel de Cervantes ¿verdad?- el aristócrata asiente  
-con Jirou todo es a destiempo, a veces lo que tanto deseamos llega cuando ya es tarde, otras veces llega cuando no estás listo…es cruel pero así funciona la vida.  
-Atobe…-susurra el tensai

Fuera del despacho se encontraba el castaño que sin querer había escuchado la conversación con el tensai, al parecer estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no notaron cuando entre abrió la puerta.

 *******Fin del flash back********

\- eres libre…  
-¿disculpa?-dice sin entender, el comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa  
-"si dejarte ir es lo mejor, lo haré, aunque duela"

Tras lo ocurrido hace dos días había tomado la dura decisión de dejarlo libre, en verdad quería mirar hacia adelante con él pero tras todo ese tiempo seguía pensando en Jirou ¿cómo podía irse con una persona que ama a otra?, lo amaba pero no se humillaría de esa manera, Keigo le había prometido no dejarlo y estar con él hasta el final para apoyarlo, lo conocía y sabía que no se retractaría de aquello, que no lo dejaría por eso lo hacia él, no podía evitar quebrarse en verdad aquello le dolía mucho, se había sentido feliz en esos meses, pero todo había terminado, había intentado borrar a Akutagawa de su cabeza pero al parecer no lo logro, sabía que el aristócrata también lo había intentado, que en verdad quería darse una oportunidad con él y comenzar algo nuevo…pero ¿cómo comenzar algo nuevo si aún sientes amor por alguien? Si se iba sólo huiría de eso, esos dos días había meditado si irse o terminar aquello que comenzaron hace tres meses, por un lado en verdad quería estar con él en Alemania, quizás lejos del dormilón lo borrara pero eso era tan cobarde y egoísta...se reprochaba por pensar en aquello, Atobe le había dicho que comenzó a sentir algo por él y era verdad, no podía negar que el aristócrata lo quería, sentía su calidez pero querer a alguien y amar a alguien es distinto…de no haber formalizado aquel día, no dudaba en que Keigo no hubiera rechazado a Jirou, odiaba decirlo pero lo único separaba a aquel par era él, admitirlo era vergonzoso y sumamente doloroso, no podía evitar dejar escapar amargas lágrimas mientras el aristócrata se pará de su silla para abrazarlo y contenerlo.

" _ **Eras casi mío  
Y ese "casi"  
rompe mi corazón constantemente"**_

-lo que escuchaste- lo encaro.  
-¿de qué hablas? No te entiendo-observa los ojos del castaño, estos lucían rojos como si tratará de reprimir las lágrimas.  
-Kei…-aprieta sus manos-…te eh querido desde hace tiempo, me has apoyado tanto, eh sido tan cobarde en no dejarte ir. - lleva sus manos al rostro para evitar que lo vea quebrarse, lo que estaba diciendo le había costado mucho.-pero estás conmigo por culpa…  
-No. no te dejo porque no te quiero dejar- lo hace mirarlo a los ojos 

" _ **Te quiero, incluso dejándote ir.  
Aunque no te pida que te quedes  
Aunque no vuelvas  
Te juro que te quiero."**_

-Por una promesa  
-Taki…  
\- soy tan egoísta…sé que no me amas pero no te dejo ir…  
-No digas eso- le quita una mano del rostro y le da una sutil caricia- eres de las personas más fuerte y decidida que conozco.  
-deberías dejarme pero sigues conmigo…debo dejarte ir- trata de mirarlo-…no me amas.  
-Taki yo…-lo interrumpe  
-Me quieres, lo sé –toca el rostro que tanto iba a extrañar, no podía evitar envolverlo por última vez entre sus manos-te preocupas por mí, te importo pero piensas en Jirou. -Keigo guarda silencio, no podía negar aquello.  
-no ha ocurrido nada con Jirou  
-losé…- sonríe, lo conocía y sabía que en una relación no era de los que faltaba.-…también sé que no me quieres lastimar pero tengo que soltarte.  
-Prometí a tu lado estar  
\- …no lo hagas más difícil Kei-trata de sonreír

Atobe no puede evitar tomar un pañuelo y secarla sus lágrimas, odiaba verlo en esa condición, sabía cuánto detestaba llorar pero lo que más odiaba era que fuera por él, en verdad deseaba poder quitarse a Jirou de la mente y tener algo completo con él, pero pese a que se mantenía apartado de aquel dormilón, él seguía en su mente, era cierto que quería al castaño, quizás no lo amaba pero si podría hacerlo pues es la única persona por la que estaba dispuesto a marcharse, él siempre había estado a su lado.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz…-dijo el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos, queriendo ser su felicidad  
-lamento todo el daño que te eh causado -lo abraza con fuerza, besando su frente.-siempre contarás conmigo… eres importante para mí.  
-debo irme kei…-susurra  
-¿quieres que te lleve?  
-No, necesito estar a solo-lo mira fijamente, este nota la duda en su mirada como si titubeara en hacer algo.  
\- ¿taki?-En ese momento el castaño lo besa suavemente en los labios.  
-el último-sonríe con melancolía mientras se aleja de la mesa "Al menos uno de los dos es feliz" pensaba mientras volteaba su rostro hacia él- Ve por Jirou…Adiós Kei

 _ **"Decir adiós también cuenta como amor.  
A veces hay que dejar ir y otras  
hay que aprender a irse"**_

\- sé que nunca vas a regresar a mí….

The reason is you: watch?v=KzoQUjIVd40

 **I'm not a perfect person  
There's many thing I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know**

El aristócrata salía del café, lucia notoriamente decaído, se maldecía por lo ocurrido, lo último que deseaba era lastimar al castaño, en verdad hubiera dado todo por corresponderle completamente, tenía la idea que yéndose podría borrar sus sentimientos y con el tiempo corresponderle en su totalidad pero…nada era como planeo, no quería lastimarlo, no lo merecía.

 **I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

El castaño había renunciado a irse juntos para que él pudiera buscar a Jirou, y quizás por fin arreglar las cosas entre ambos, siempre había llevado una vida ligera pero al enamorarse de Jirou eso había cambiado, él lo había cambiado, aquel quejoso y caprichoso dormilón lo había hecho encontrar una razón para cambiar, ahora sólo deseaba.

-volver a empezar…

 **I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear**

No podía evitar pensar que si volvía a estar con aquel quejoso dormilón, sería gracias a Taki, lo que había hecho decía en verdad cuanto lo quería, esperaba que un día lo pueda perdonar por haberle hecho daño, esa culpa era algo con lo que tendría que vivir, quizás ese era su karma, no podía sacarse de la mente la imagen del castaño llorando y saber que era la causa.

-todo el dolor que te causé…desearía poder quitártelo.

 **I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you**

El aristócrata había llegado a Hyotei, aquel día no había práctica pero se había encargado de mandarle un mensaje falso a Jirou diciendo que abría entrenamiento hasta las 6, cortesía de Sakaki para que vaya, seguro a esas horas ya se encontraba llegando a los vestuarios, ese día arreglaría las cosas aunque tuviera que encerrarlo en los vestuarios, muchos posibles escenarios pasaban por su cabeza pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. A lo lejos logra vislumbrar a Jirou que entraba a los vestuarios con su bolsa, tal como lo suponía el muy holgazán recién llegaba.

Al entrar a los vestuarios Atobe procede a cerrar la puerta con seguro ante la incrédula mirada del dormilón que lo observa con sorpresa ¿por qué Atobe había cerrado la puerta? ¿Por qué tenía que estar solo con él? Luego de aquel adiós había hecho lo imposible por mantenerse alejado, era doloroso tenerlo cerca, pasado mañana se marchaba y lo último que quería era verlo hasta ese día, eso si es que iba al aeropuerto pues sentía que no tenía fuerzas para decirle adiós sin volver a quebrarse como lo hizo en la azotea, pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo, es interrumpido abruptamente por Atobe que sin dudarlo pasa sus brazos por la cintura del menor para asaltar sus labios con un apasionante beso, tomándolo desprevenido.

 **I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you**

Jirou se encontraba en shock ante la acción, Atobe tomaba su rostro en sus manos para profundizar aquel beso mientras lo acorrala contra la pared. A penas el menor pudo reaccionar lo alejo poniendo sus brazos en su pecho para crear distancia, no había podido evitar corresponderle levemente pero su confusión podía más, por lo que le dio rienda suelta a sus preguntas mientras su capitán sonreía de lado, en verdad había extraño a aquel impredecible niñato, era tan lindo como quejoso.

-¡y ahora tú…!-es interrumpido por el aristócrata  
-No iré a Alemania-susurro  
-¿qué?

Atobe noto como el menor bajaba los brazos que le impedían acercarse, ante esto no pudo evitar atraerlo fuertemente a su pecho en un protector abrazo para posteriormente recostar su mentón sobre aquellos rizos que tanto extrañaba sentir.

-pero…¿por qué? ¡¿Y Taki?! Oye no juegues con eso ¿qué paso? ¡no entiendo nada!…  
\- ¿podrías callarte por un segundo y no hacer tantas preguntas Jirou? Ah  
-¡¿cómo me pides que no haga preguntas?! Hace nada nos dijimos adiós, se supone que tenías algo con Haginosuke y ahora vienes y me besas ¡¿qué quieres que piense?!

El aristócrata sonríe de forma arrogante y tras besarlo nuevamente para callarlo procede a explicarle brevemente lo sucedido con el castaño, todo ante la perpleja mirada del menor, que en verdad se alegraba que no fuera a Alemania, había sufrido mucho pensando que no lo vería más, pero todo era tan irreal ¡se suponía que viajaba pasado mañana!.

-¿de verdad?  
-es contigo con quien quiero estar Jirou  
-dijiste que sentías algo por Taki…-susurra con melancolía.  
-querer y amar no es lo mismo Jirou  
-Kei-chan- se lanza efusivamente a abrazarlo **  
**\- me basta mirarte para enamorarme otra vez…

" **Enamórate de la persona que  
ame tus defectos  
y perdone tus errores"**

-No quiero más juegos a destiempo…te amo Jirou  
-Yo también Kei-chan

Atobe sello sus labios con un profundo y demandante beso, perdían en aquellas sensaciones que les producía los labios del otro, aquel beso estaba lleno de sentimiento, era cálido, demandante, podían sentir como pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran sus cuerpos, en verdad se habían extraño, el mayor no podía evitar atraer el cuerpo del menor fuertemente al suyo, lo abrazaba con dependencia, había pasado meses que no lo sentía de esa manera, extrañaba sentirlo, su cuerpo extrañaba tanto este contacto.

En otra parte de la ciudad

Estaba atardeciendo pero cierto castaño no dejaba de ver su reflejo un lago, aquel pequeño puente de madera le había servido para recargarse y meditar, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, el haber dejado ir al peli gris le había dolido, quería descansar pero volver a casa no era una opción, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, su orgullo y vanidad no se lo permitía, al cabo de unos minutos decide caminar por aquel inmenso parque había comenzado a llover pero esto pareció no importarle, a los pocos minutos la lluvia caía con más fuerza, se encontraba completamente mojado, le ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y su cabello lograba por momentos tapar su rostro, al menos entre tanta llovizna nadie podría ver que lloraba, lo lógico era buscar un lugar para refugiarse hasta que esta pase la lluvia pero considerando que ya estaba completamente mojado poco le importaba buscar un lugar, sólo quería caminar.

 _ ****_

 _ **"El amor duele pero la vida sigue…"**_

En un parque

Hiyoshi había terminado de trotar, se disponía a volver a casa, en verdad le hacía falta correr luego de la semana tan tedioso que tuvo, le hizo bien dejar sus cosas en casa, relajarse y despejar la mente, correr lo ayudaba, si quería practicar su GEKOKUJO debía estar en forma, el practicar artes marciales lo ayudaba pero necesitaba mantener su músculos trabajando, por suerte la lluvia no fue impedimento pues su ropa era impermeable, a medida que la lluvia va aumentando se pone la capucha parase dirigirse a casa, sin darse cuenta choca fuertemente ocasionando que caiga al suelo, antes que pudiera decir algo, una voz llama su atención.

\- ¡deberías mirar por donde vas sabes!- dice con voz enojada  
-¡tú me chocaste pri..!... - el menor se queda sorprendido al reconocer de quien se trataba- ¿senpai?  
-Hiyoshi…-susurra 

El menor observa perplejo la escena, en el suelo yacía el castaño, estaba completamente mojado y pálido, seguramente debido al frio, inmediatamente lo ayuda a pararse y se disculpa por el impacto, podía sentir lo helada que estaba su mano ¿qué le había ocurrido? Lucia terrible, tenía los ojos rojos ¿acaso había llorado?. Al notar como su senpai le rehuía la mirada y se auto abrazaba, rápidamente se quita su chaqueta y se la pone encima, seguramente tenía frio, esto causa la sorpresa del castaño.

-¿qué haces?  
-póngaselo  
-No te…  
-No se lo estoy pidiendo- la interrumpe con seriedad- esta helado…

Era cierto corría frio, el castaño estaba empapado y la chaqueta le proporcionaba abrigo, pero le preocupaba su kohai, corría aire debido a la llovizna y sin su chaqueta sólo estaba en polo manga larga mojándose, pese a todo lo ocurrido seguía ayudándolo o mostrando interés por él.

-Lo llevaré a casa.  
\- No-dice con firmeza, no quería ir a casa, no quería que nadie más lo viera así

Hiyoshi puede notar su frustración, no sabía que le ocurría, pero era obvio que no estaba bien, debía llevarlo rápido a alguna parte antes que los dos terminen con pulmonía, podían estar distanciados pero no podía evitar ayudarlo, aun recordaba lo ocurrido hace unos días.

 **/*/*/*/* Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/***

4 días atrás en la biblioteca

Hiyoshi observaba como su senpai maldecía su altura o mejor dicho al bibliotecario ¡¿por qué rayos ponían los libros de su clase tan arriba?! Seguro el muy desgraciado se divertía burlándose de lo que eran bajos, mientras su senpai lanzaba mil maldiciones, saca el libro del estante y se lo da, trataba de no mirarlo.

-…gracias-dice con sorpresa  
-no lo hice por usted, me equivoque de libro- voltea la mirada con un ligero rubor y se marcha, por más que quisiera no podía evitar ayudarlo, era algo involuntario, sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho por él, pues en esa sección sólo hay material de 3er año.

 **/*/*/*/* Fin de Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/***

Últimamente controlaba menos sus acciones, no podía evitarlo en verdad quería a su senpai, no podía dejarlo en esa condición, ignoraba que le ocurría pero era obvio que no quería ir a casa, era del tipo que odiaba que lo vieran en tales condiciones, su orgullo y vanidad no se lo permitían, sin más lanza un suspiro.

-Mi casa queda de camino…  
-¿uh?-lo mira sorprendido  
-vamos…- antes que pudiera objetar, toma su mano y lo guía hacia el Dojo, sin darle opción a replica, mientras caminaban el rostro del menor era acompañado por un leve rubor, era la primera vez que se atrevía a tomarlo de la mano, estaba helado pero aun así podía sentir como una extraña calidez lo invadía.

Minutos más tarde ambos llegan al Dojo de su familia, su senpai por momentos lo mirada preocupado pues en todo el camino fue sin abrigo por darle su chaqueta, le sorprendía como pese a que lo evitaba seguía mostrando interés por él, a decir verdad no le gustaba que estuviera enojado con él, en verdad lo apreciaba, no era sólo un compañero de dobles, en ese tiempo llego a apreciar mucho a su kohai, le importaba y tras confesar sus sentimientos este se había alejado de él, o al menos eso trataba, se limitaba a hablarle cuando era necesario.

 **"Y dijo el Karma:  
Amarás a quien no te ama  
por no amar a quien te amo."**

Al castaño le dolía que lo evite pero sabía que aún le importaba pues mostraba interés o preocupación por él, aún recordaba lo ocurrido en el juego amistoso contra Shishigaku.

 **/*/*/*/* Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/***

Dos días atrás

Sakaki había pactado un juego amistoso entre Hyotei y la escuela Shishigaku, este se daría en la escuela rival, al parecer ellos no habían tomado bien su humillante derrota en las nacionales y trataban de desquitarse en aquel juego en especial en dobles 2, donde uno de los peloteos estuvo a punto de darle en el rostro, por suerte pudo esquivarlo a tiempo, pudo notar que esto no se trataba de un accidente cuando aquel acto se repetía constantemente, al parecer jugar limpio no estaba en sus planes pues literalmente se la estaban agarrando con él y por los comentarios de Shishigaku al parecer les había dolido que se burlara de ellos en las nacionales ¿y cómo no hacerlos? ¡por todos los magos! Eran patéticos, ni siquiera fueron competencia para Hyotei, hasta Fudomine rendía más, incluso Risa hubiera dado mejor pelea y eso que solo podía darle a la pelota si era una de playa ¿cómo no burlarse? si a esto le agregamos que Hiyoshi le seguía la corriente con uno que otro comentario era obvio que los odiaran pero en especial a él, era tan despectivo y altivo que quizás ahora esto le estaba pasando factura.

-Tsk que sensibles…  
-cierra tu boca, no querrás que te la cierre de un peloteo.  
-patético…a falta de habilidad lo único que les queda- suspira aburrido-terminemos rápido Hiyoshi  
-Si- no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa, era su senpai, se suponía que debía dar el ejemplo pero le gustaba ese lado tan arrogante y despectivo que tenía.

A medida que el juego fue avanzando, no les costó trabajo tomar la ventaja en el juego pues ellos parecían más centrados en lesionarlos que en ganar pese a los reclamos de su capitán, cuando iban por el último punto Taki sube a la red devolviendo el peloteo y cayendo de rodillas al suelo, pensaba que había ganado el punto pero la voz de Hiyoshi lo alerto, al subir la vista podía ver a uno de los chicos de Shishigaku respondiéndole con un Smash apuntando a su rostro, sólo cierra los ojos esperando un impacto que nunca llego.

-Victoria para Hyotei-anuncia Oshitari

Al abrir los ojos se da con la sorpresa que Hiyoshi había devuelto el servicio dándole en la cara al que lanzo el smash y marcando el punto, por su expresión lucia molesto, no le había hecho gracia alguna que quisieran apuntarle a su senpai con un smash, el ver esto le había hecho hervir la sangre y sin poder contenerse había regresado aquel servicio al rostro del chico dejándolo inconsciente.

-¿está bien?- lo ayuda a ponerse de pie  
-si… gr

En ese momento es interrumpido por el compañero del tipo que intento reclamar por tal acción.

-Vaya un poco más y no te librabas  
-bastardo-dice acido el castaño  
-en tú lugar me callaría y me preocuparía de no dañar esa linda carita con una pelota perdida  
\- yo que tú controlaría mi boca-dice acido el kohai mientras lo toma de la muñeca y la dobla haciendo que se hinque del dolor, no dejaría que nadie amenace a su senpai, sentía como le hervía la sangre, podía estar dolido pero no dejaría que nada le pasará, menos si él estaba presente, sin más se acerca al oído del tipo y susurra amenazante-si algo le ocurre yo mismo me encargaré de cobrártelo ¿entendido?- le aplica mayor dolor ocasionando que grite y que los capitanes intervengan antes que ello terminará en una pelea, al ver esto el castaño reacciona y se acerca a su kohai para que lo suelte.

-tsk…conserva tu distancia-dice amenazante al tipo de shishigaku  
-Wakashi Vámonos- lo toma del brazo

Hiyoshi se ruboriza ante lo dicho pues pocas veces su senpai lo llamaba por su nombre o lo llevaba del brazo, al regresar con los demás Atobe los regaña por caer ante provocaciones de Shishigaku, sin más ambos se retiran a las bancas por su expresión nada arrepentidos, ahora el aristócrata entendía porque Sakaki los había emparejado en dobles, ambos tenían la misma actitud, ese día ninguna pelota "perdida" le calló al castaño pues su kohai no se había separado de él hasta finalizar el partido pese a que no hablaban.

 **/*/*/*/*Fin del Flash Back*/*/*/*/*/***

El castaño no puede evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa, vaya que ese pequeño Kohai se metía en problemas por él…no estaba acostumbrado a ser cuidado, de hecho se jactaba de no necesitar esas cosas, pero el hecho que lo hiciera no lo molestaba, era extraño pero sus acciones no lo incomodaban, de alguna forma lo conmovía.

En el Dojo

Hiyoshi le presta ropa a su senpai y le prepara la tina para que se duche, mientras él preparaba una bebida caliente para que entre en calor, ese día sus padres no estarían debido a su aniversario y su abuelo había ido un juego de Shogi (ajedrez japonés) así que no vendría hasta mañana por lo cual no debía preocuparse en que alguien lo viera. Una vez que el castaño salió de la ducha, se puso la ropa que su kohai le había dejado, le quedaba algo grande pero era cómoda, aún tenía el perfume impregnado del menor, ante el rubor en sus mejillas tituba en salir, pero al final decide hacerlo, al menos la ropa le proporcionaba calor, le había dado una polera negra con unos pantalones grises. Cuando se dirigirse con su kohai se percata que en su pequeña mesa de centro había puesto té caliente, Hiyoshi por momentos no podía evitar ver de reojo como se veía con su ropa, le quedaba algo grande pero por algún razón no podía dejar de sentirse bien con aquella imagen.

El castaño no podía evitar ver de reojo el cuarto de su kohai, en verdad era muy ordenado, el decorado era muy tradicional, típico de su kohai si se detenía a meditarlo, pero aún se sentía extraño estar en su recamará, nunca se imaginó estar ahí, aunque al ver que la llovizna había empeorado irse no era una opción, en ese momento siente como su celular comienza vibrar, al sacarlo se percata que ¡eran las 8:30! ¿Tan rápido había corrido el tiempo? Tenía un wsst de su hermana preguntando donde estaba y llamadas pérdidas de Keigo, al verlo no pudo evitar deprimirse de nuevo, esto no pasó desapercibido por su Kohai.

-¿sucede algo?  
-no…- se dispone a leer algunos de los mensajes al parecer Keigo había llamado a Risa para preguntarle si llego bien ya que él no le contestaba y tras la negativa de su hermana ahora parecía que ambos estaban preocupados por saber dónde estaba con tremenda llovizna en las calles. Iba lanzar un fuerte bufido cuando ve la llamada entrante de aristócrata, soltando sin querer su celular que cae al suelo, acto que era visto por un curioso Hiyoshi.

El castaño recoge su celular pero no contesta, en verdad no se sentía con fuerza para hablar con él, una vez que la llamada termino entra la de su hermana ¡genial lo que le faltaba! ¿Acaso nadie puede deprimirse tranquilo? Tsk ¿Qué seguía la llamada de Voldemort para reclutarlo como mortifago? O ¿la llamada de Samara para decirle que le quedan 7 días de vida? Sin más contesta el vendito teléfono, no iba estresar a su hermana.

-¿me disculpas?-le hace una seña a Hiyoshi de que va a contestar  
-adelante, llevaré las tazas

El menor se retira del cuarto dejándolo en privado, cuando contesta la llamada, no puede evitar alejar el teléfono de su oído ¡cielos como exageraba su hermana! No tenía 5 años, ni estaba perdido como Marco buscando a su madre, ni siquiera era tan tarde….bueno eran casi las 9 ¡en fin! tras unos segundos le explica que está bien sólo quedó atrapado por la lluvia, olvido que tenía el cel en vibrador y que estaba en casa de un amigo a esperar a que esta llovizna pare, aunque en verdad no quería ir a casa.

-¿quieres que le diga que pase por ti?  
-¡NO!-dice dejando casi sorda a su hermana-...digo no  
-bien ¿quieres que te mande un taxi o te vas a quedar con tu amigo? Porque esta lluvia no va a parar querido.-dice sobándose el oído.  
-yo….  
-puede quedarse si gusta….

El castaño lo observa con desconcierto ¿en qué momento había llegado? Para su sorpresa su kohai se hallaba recostado en el marco de la pared mirándolo directamente, no podía evitar e4stremeserce su mirada lo ponía nervioso, pocas veces lo miraba tan fijamente, con la mirada le agradece a su kohai y le confirma a su hermana que se quedará con Hiyoshi en el Dojo de su familia.

-gracias…-susurra cuando cuelga  
-No es nada  
-…¿Cuánto llevabas ahí?  
-desde su grito- sonríe divertido

Al cabo de un rato su kohai procede a traer algo de comer, por fortuna su madre dejo todo preparado, al terminar de cenar alistar el lugar donde dormirá su senpai, pone un futón en un espacio de su cuarto.

-¿dormiré aquí?  
-Los demás cuartos se están remodelando, claro que si prefiere el patio…-dice mirando la llovizna, Taki lo mira con un tic en el ojo-si gusta puede dormir en el salón de ofrendas, está en el tercer pasillo dónde pena el espíritu de la familia, me parece que de hace 300 años, o al menos eso dice mi abuelo, no estoy seguro del tiempo-dice muy quitado de la pena- yo que usted no sería tan quisquilloso…aunque el espíritu es amable- dice con una seriedad y concentración que asusta al castaño- lo llevaré, ahí no tendrá problema alguno.

Cuando su Kohai se dispone a trasladar el futón al otro cuarto es detenido abruptamente por el castaño que no planeaba irse tras "la linda historia familiar" es verdad que le gustaba tener privacidad pero ¡no pensaba irse a un lugar donde penaban!

En la mansión de Atobe

El aristócrata se despedía del dormilón, era tarde y lo estaba mandando en limosina a su casa para que llegara bien, habían pasado todo el día juntos tras su reconciliación, pese a que por momentos no podía evitar mostrar un semblante preocupado, no le había gustado como se había ido Haginosuke y el saber que no estaba en su casa lo había tensado, en verdad desearía poder borrarle cualquier dolor que le hubiera causado, para su sorpresa aquel caprichoso dormilón lo había entendido…quizás pese a todo lo ocurrido entre ambos estaba madurando ¡pero seguía siendo un quejoso! Un lindo caprichoso.

-¿sigues preocupado Kei-chan?  
-no-toma su rostro- Risa me dijo que está bien, esta con un amigo.  
-ya veo  
-¿estás bien con esto?

El bello durmiente asiente después de conocer lo ocurrido con Haginosuke ya no podía sentir celos, entendía el dolor que podía estar sintiendo, comprendía el comportamiento de su capitán y que esté preocupado, podía notar por momentos su expresión de culpa pero una vez que recibió el mensaje de Haginosuke Risa sus facciones cambiaron por unas más relajadas.

-Ya me debo ir Kei-chan-lo besa  
-te amo Jirou-le sonríe- y no te duermas en la limosina  
-¡yes my lord!-se desliza por los asientos ante la mirada divertida de Atobe, quizás no había madurado pero estaba en algo- Wii

***********************

En el Dojo

Era de noche, Taki y Hiyoshi habían terminado de ver una película, el castaño estaba sorprendido de la actitud de su kohai pues aunque se mostraba distante era atento, su actitud lo confundía después de todo ya no hablaban mucho, aunque podía jurar que por momentos se burlaba de él, habían decido ver una película para pasar el rato lo menos incomodos posible, pero al parecer su Kohai no tenía muchos géneros pues solo había terror y acción más que todos sobre artes marciales, lo cual con su humor prefería ver como moría la gente en las casas embrujadas o por un asesino serial pero no contaba que las películas que tenía era tan…perturbadora ¡no es que tuviera miedo! Taki Haginosuke ¿miedo? ¡Jamás! Pero lo perturbaba, claro que más le perturbaba el rostro sonriente de Hiyoshi y tras un comentario de "si lo asusta puedo descargar algo de Disney" Tras una mirada matadora de parte de su senpai siguen viendo la película hasta el perturbador final.

-sabes no podré dormir ¿verdad?  
-Al menos ya no piensa en lo que lo tenía mal…

El castaño lo mira con sorpresa, era cierto…ya no pensaba en ello, de hecho se le había ido completamente de la mente ¿acaso hizo todo apropósito? en verdad no lo entendía, Hiyoshi siempre lograba intrigarlo, un día lo evitaba otro día lo defiende, un día era frio, otro no, sin importar que tan serio actuara seguía haciendo cosas por él…preocupándose por él.

watch?v=x8Z15-cqtpg

 **Una palabra, una mirada  
tan solo un gesto busco de ti  
una sonrisa de esas que hablan  
que hacen sentir cosas  
que no me atrevo decir  
una señal  
que le de vida a mi esperanza  
que puedas notar  
que este hombre te ama**

Hiyoshi lo observaba, desde aquel momento que lo encontró en el parque, sabía que no estaba bien, había llorado, sus estaban sumamente rojos e hinchados, al verlo inmediatamente quiso abrazarlo…pero no podía, quería consolarlo, confesarte que odiaba verlo así, aquella imagen le dolía porque estaba enamorado de él.

-¿qué le ocurrió?  
-…nada-mira hacia otro lado- sólo…quise caminar  
-puede mentir mejor que eso…ha llorado-mira hacia otro lado

El menor se sienta a mirar la lluvia, no era difícil saber que estaba mal por Atobe-san, era evidente tras la rotunda negativa que le dio para que este lo recogiera, seguramente habían discutido o algo similar, le irritaba tanto que pudiera ponerlo en ese estado ¿tanto le podía afectar? Tsk, en verdad no debería importarle, el sólo sobraba en aquella "relación" por ello prefería poner distancia pero por más que lo intentaba siempre terminaba preocupándose o ayudándolo, aunque no quisiera era algo involuntario.

 **Porque estoy  
enamorado por primera vez  
sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé  
buscando formas para acercarme,  
pero no me ves, que estoy  
imaginando tu piel con mi piel  
los dos amándonos sin timidez  
soñando solo con que llegue el día  
en que tú me digas...  
Te Amo Tambien.!**

-Tiene que ver con Atobe-san ¿verdad?

-…puede decirlo.-cierra sus ojos- por otro lado entenderé que no sea de su confianza

El castaño negó aquello con molestia ¡¿cómo podía pensar que no le tenía confianza?! ¿Tan poco creía que significaba para él? Sí que era un tonto, ¡él le importaba y le dolía su jodida indiferencia! si no decía nada era porque no quería herirlo más de lo que ya había hecho, aun recordaba la forma en que lo abrazo cuando anunciaron que se iría a Alemania, no podía borrar su mirada de su mente, no podía sacarse sus palabras, nunca pensó que podía afectarle tanto, nunca había tenido remordimientos por nada y difícilmente algo como aquello podía afectarlo pero le afectaba. A los pocos minutos logro decirle brevemente lo ocurrido, logrando que este lo mire perplejo, por su expresión le costaba procesar lo dicho, podía notar mil cambios en su mirada, veía enojo, comprensión, rabia.

-¿es justo que usted este mal por alguien que está sonriendo por otra persona?-dice irritado, "juro que me duele en el alma cada vez que lo veo sufrir"  
-losé ¿crees que no me lo repito? 

**Una sonrisa de esas que hablan  
que hacen sentir cosas  
que no me atrevo decir  
una señal que le de vida a mi esperanza  
que puedas notar  
que este hombre te ama**

El castaño observa el rostro de su kohai, en verdad debe ser muy incómodo para él escucharlo decir aquello.

-…puedo entenderlo, amar a alguien que ama a otra persona…es doloroso.  
-...no quiero lastimarte.-apoya sus manos en el escritorio del menor dándole la espalda-…no a ti.  
-…. sé muy bien que no me ama- cierra los ojos y suspira- aunque desee ser correspondido  
-¿cómo puedes querer a alguien tan egoísta?  
-"si te vieras con mis ojos quizás entenderías –suspira

No tenía caso hacer de cuenta de cuenta que nada había pasado, su senpai ya conocía sus sentimientos, se iría pasado mañana, así que nada de lo que pudiera hacer hoy o decir hoy podría dolerle más que eso.

-me gustaría darle la capacidad de verse así mismo a través de mis ojos, así se daría cuenta de lo especial que es para mí…senpai."

El castaño se sorprende por aquella acción, Hiyoshi lo tenía abrazado por la espalda fuertemente a cuerpo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la suya, podía sentir cómo se ruborizaba ¿en qué momento había llegado? No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, esta sensación aumenta cuando siente que su kohai lo gira hasta quedar frente a frente como aquella vez en la biblioteca, podía sentir como apoyaba su frente en la suya, el como rozaba su nariz, pero la única reacción que tuvo fue ruborizarse, no entendía por qué no lo empujaba, pero al verlo a los ojos simplemente se sentía sin fuerzas, ahora que lo pensaba había sentido lo mismo en aquella ocasión al haber llegado Otori, únicamente estaba seguro que era incapaz de racionar, no lo entendía pero había algo en sus ojos que le impedía actuar, de alguna forma comenzaba a sentirse débil ante la mirada de su kohai, se percató que su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, no podía evitar sentir como se le aceleraba la respiración, cada vez sentía su respiración más cerca, al darse cuenta de la situación intenta moverse pero unas manos en su cintura lo interrumpieron impidiéndole cambiar de posición.

-Hiyo…-no pudo continuar pues Hiyoshi sello sus labios con un profundo beso, el castaño parpadeaba producto de la impresión pero lentamente fue dejándose llevar y cerrando los ojos producto de una calidez que lo invadía, no entendía por qué no lo hacía a un lado, ¿por qué no le reprochaba? sólo podía sentir como si pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo ante el contacto.

-siempre quise hacer eso-susurro al separarse

 **Porque estoy enamorado por primera vez  
sintiendo cosas que nunca pensé  
buscando formas para acercarme,  
pero no me ves, que estoy  
imaginando tu piel con mi piel  
los dos amándonos sin timidez  
soñando solo con que llegue el día  
en que tú me digas...**

 **Te Amo Tambien..**

Hiyoshi se encontraba tan ruborizado como su senpai, no sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso, pero no se arrepentía, esta vez no había "Otori" que lo interrumpiera, le sorprendía que no lo hubiera apartado o reprochado su actuar y se fuera indignado del Dojo, pese a la llovizna, pero no podía controlar más sus acciones, daba gracias que no hubiera reaccionado como creyó.

..yo  
-lo sé, sólo permítame estar a su lado, como ahora,- Hizo que se apoyara en su cuerpo por completo, no encontrando ninguna oposición por parte de su senpai.

El castaño podía sentir como su corazón volvía a oprimirse pero no de tristeza ¿qué era? ¿Por qué su mirada lo debilitaba tanto? Sentía mil descargas dentro de él, no lo entendía pero quería averiguarlo, en ese momento pasa sus brazos por el cuello del más alto y lo besa, este lo observa con sorpresa pero corresponde a aquel beso, a los pocos segundos, ambos se perdían en los labios del otro, como si se tratará de una caricia entre ambas bocas, era cálido, podía sentir como aquellas descargas eléctricas seguían recorriendo su cuerpo al sentir las manos del menor recorrer su espalda pero cuando el beso tornándose más intenso el mejor se separa mirándolo agitado.

-…no quiero ser con el que se consuela  
-no es por consuelo…no sé qu

No puede terminar de hablar porque es detenido abruptamente por los labios del menor que se arroja sobre él uniendo sus labios de forma demandante, el escuchar que no era por consuelo, le bastaba para querer continuar. Al cabo de varios minutos el menor podía sentir la pasión que imprimía cada contacto, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a ceder y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación, haciendo que ambos caigan sobre su la cama, con su senpai encima suyo, lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura para aferrarlo a él mientras el castaño profundizaba el beso, su kohai exploraba toda su cavidad jugando con su lengua. Lugo de un rato lo se sentó en sus caderas y sintió como comenzó a friccionarse hasta excitarlo, que no dudo en quitarle su polera y recorrer su cuerpo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, pero el castaño procedió a besarle el cuello y darle una ligera mordida, acto que logro excitar más al menor, ambos se devoraban con cada beso.

-senpai…quiero sentirte-decía entre besos tratando de ocultar su rubor, pero al querer girar el rostro es detenido por la mano del castaño que lo besa con suavidad.

Hiyoshi tomándolo como una afirmación procedió a quitarse la polera y besarlo con pasión, estaba deseoso por entrar en él, vio su miembro erecto, su senpai lo había masturbado hasta hacerlo perder la cordura, lo deseaba, quería sentirse dentro de él, sin más procede a quitarse lo que le restaba de ropa, al igual que el castaño, una vez que se deshacen de las prendas lo gira posicionándose encima de él, le gustaba su cuerpo, era delgado y esbelto, besaba su cuello haciendo que el castaño gimiera de placer, lo agarro de la cintura y poco a poco fue introduciendo su miembro en su entrada, ambos gimieron cuando entro de una sola estocada y comenzaba a subir la intensidad, agarrando fuertemente sus caderas, sus gemidos lo excitaban, luego de varios minutos sentía que se vendría y como pudo pregunto entre gemidos.

-¿a…dentro o…a…fuera  
-...ya estás adentro

Tomándolo como un sí, continuaron hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, el menor se viene dentro del castaño, sentía como su cuerpo había colapsado de placer, al culminar se dejó caer a su lado en la cama, ambos respiraban agitados, su kohai lo envuelve en sus brazos, no quería arruinar el momento con preguntas, deseaba que ese momento durara para siempre, nunca temió tanto al mañana como ese día, sin más lo acurruca en su pecho, le gustaba sentir su calor, el castaño se encontraba ruborizado peor agradecía que no hiciera preguntas pues desconocía las respuestas solo sabía que le gustaba tenerlo cerca, luego de un rato ambos se quedan dormidos producto del cansancio.

En la madrugada, el castaño se levanta para su sorpresa eran las 4:40, no podía evitar pensar en lo ocurrido, no es que hubiera sido desagradable, de hecho le había gustado, aquella calidez lo hacía sentir bien pero se marchaba mañana ¿qué diablos había hecho? No puede evitar reprenderse mentalmente, dentro de unas horas tendría que irse a su casa y terminar de empacar lo que le faltaba ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ólo lo estaba dañando más, no quería irse de esa manera, aunque tal vez era lo mejor así lo olvidaría y sufriría menos, con el tiempo su kohai conocería a otra persona, saldrían y…sería feliz ¿no? Era lo lógico, pondría su atención en alguien más…lo cuidaría, lo amaría, se harían pareja ¡Tks! No entendía la razón pero de pronto había estrujado la almohada con rabia ¿qué diablos le ocurría? amaba a Keigo, aún se sentía mal pero la idea de que su kohai cuidará o le prestará la misma atención a alguien más, no le hacía gracia, quizás por ego…no lo sabía pero no lo hacía feliz la idea de verlo tras alguien más ¡vaya que era egoísta!, se iría a Alemania pero no quería que su kohai mirara o se comportara con otra persona de la misma forma en que lo hacía con él, se maldecía por sus pensamientos "maldita sea Haginosuke ¡tú no le correspondes, déjalo ser feliz!". No entendía que le pasaba, amaba a Keigo más de lo que quisiera admitir pero le jodia la idea de pensar en su kohai con alguien más…quizás por lo ocurrido hace unas horas ¡maldito egoísmo! ¿Cómo puedes amar a una persona y al mismo tiempo no querer soltar a otra? Tal vez si merecía estar con el señor tenebroso ¡vamos Lord voldemor si existes sácame de aquí!, se lleva una mano a la cara por su idea, no puede evitar mirar a Hiyoshi al parecer seguía dormido, lucia tan tranquilo, no podía evitar sonreír de lado ¿en que se había metido? Sin más se dedica a ver el techo y perderse en sus pensamientos.

Tras varios minutos Hiyoshi despierta, no olvidaba lo ocurrido hace unas horas, le sorprendía ver a su senpai despierto, al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos pues no pareció percatarse que se había despertado, sólo se encontraba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida…quizás lo lastimo, se había excitado tanto que pudo haber sido algo rudo, por lo cual no dudo en preguntar sacando de su trance al castaño que solo sonríe ante esto, le gustaba la forma en que se preocupaba por él.

-No te preocupes, no es eso-sonríe de lado-por cierto…es malo dormir con los lentes de contacto.  
-no dejaré que me vea con lentes- dice ruborizado

**************Día de la partida**********

En el aeropuerto

Los titulares se encontraban despidiéndose del castaño que partiría dentro de poco.

-te echaré de menos  
-volveré Kei- Atobe lo abraza y se despiden  
-nunca quise herirte  
-losé…-"sabía que me harías daño y aun así lo intenté" pensaba- no te preocupes  
-No te olvidaré  
-sé que no te olvidarás de mí, es algo que sé más que nadie Kei…¿amigos?  
-siempre- lo estrecha a su cuerpo 

" **Quizás fui un cuento breve…  
pero uno que leerás mil veces"**

En el Rikkaidai

Kirihara se encontraba hablando con Marui, tras varios meses por fin se declararía, Niou le había dicho que debía ser más "agresivo" si quería que Bunta se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, así que lo sería ¡lo haría!, además ya no estaba aquel molesto roponcito en su camino.

-¿qué me querías decir Akaya?  
-Yo… -¡vamos no es momento de ser tímido! Comienza recordar las palabras de Niou "se agresivo"-¡me gustas Bunta!- se lanza a besarlo ocasionando que caigan al pasto.

Marui observaba perplejo al azabache ¡lo estaba besando! Estaban hablando y zazzz se había lanzado a besarlo, no es que esto lo molestará, de hecho había comenzado a sentir algo por Akaya, en todo ese tiempo se le había pegado para darle dulces o zarandearlo para que vayan al arcade, sin darse cuenta había terminado uniéndose más a él y cuidándolo, incluso llego a reconocer que le incomodaba verlo tan cerca de Renji, se había comenzado a frustras cuando el azabache lo perseguía y Yagani terminaba acariciando sus rizos como si de un cachorrito se tratase tsk ¿desde cuándo Yanagi era tan interesante?. Una vez que ambos se separan por falta de oxigene, ve el rostro ruborizado de Akaya, este lo miraba con una expresión muy tierna.

" **El amor es un secreto  
que lo ojos no saben guardar"**

A lo lejos Niou junto al resto de los titulares observaban perplejos la escena o_o

-¿qué le dijiste Masaharu?-preguta Yagyuu  
-que fuera más agresivo  
-¡NIOU!-gritan todos  
-No me refería a eso-sonrisa maléfica- ¡Puri!

Bunta le corresponde el beso, en verdad besar a Akaya era una sensación placentera, sujeta la cintura del diablito y corresponde con intensidad, quizás después de todo Akaya le provocaba algo más que querer cuidarlo.

-creo que ya tengo a alguien que puede gustarme-le guiña el ojo

 *************Aeropuerto********

Taki terminaba de despedirse de los titulares, en ese momento iba por Akutagawa, el ambiente aún era extraño entre ambos, no malo pero si extraño, quizás con el tiempo pueda ser como antes..

-quejica  
-Potter

Luego de unos segundos ambos no pueden evitar sonreír de lado ante sus apodos.

-siento lo que dije sobre Sakaki, no debí hacerlo-dice con sinceridad  
-…quizás me excedí  
-¡¿quizás?!-hace un puchero que divierte al castaño  
\- bien digamos que…me excedí-sonríe de lado- Lo hecho, hecho esta.

Se aleja a despedirse de los que faltan, cuando llega a Hiyoshi, inmediatamente se ruboriza, luego de lo sucedido no habían hablado del tema, de hecho había preferido irse sin hacerlo, al verlo no puede evitar darle un abrazo antes de marcharse, estaba a minutos de partir.

-Taki senpai…-susurra ruborizado  
-gracias por todo Hiyoshi- se separa-sé un buen capitán  
-¿vol…volverá senpai?-titubea en preguntar, Taki sonríe y asiente

Se escucha el anuncio con el número de vuelo del castaño.

-Debo irme  
-si…

El castaño toma su toma su maleta y se aleja perdiéndose a lo lejos, siendo seguido por la mirada de su kohai.

-"¿si?" ¿Sólo eso dirás Hiyoshi? Ah-lo reprende el aristócrata  
-Yo…  
-Tsk- Atobe le da un ligero golpe en la cabeza con los dedos.- no sabes cuándo volverá ¿no quieres decirle nada más?

Fuera de la sala

El castaño estaba por ingresar a la sala para marcharse pero alguien lo detiene tomándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo por completo, cuando reacciono reconoció a Hiyoshi, sentía su calor, inmediatamente sube su rostro encontrándose ambas miradas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Hiyoshi lo había decidido, estaba dispuesto a no soltar su mano, hasta poder decirle…

-….lo amo más que nadie.

Taki lo mira conmovido por lo que sonríe y toma su rostro para besarlo, Hiyoshi lo toma de la cintura y le corresponde.

" **A veces en los aeropuertos  
ven más besos sinceros que en las bodas"**

-gracias…-susurra al separarse pero Hiyoshi lo mira confundido-por quererme tanto…- se marcha  
-lo esperare…

En ese momento lo vio partir, su senpai subía al avión hasta despegar y perderse a lo lejos.

-tarde o más temprano vas a entender…cuanto te amé senpai. 

**Tal vez mañana el corazón de los dos  
tenga una nueva esperanza  
tal vez mañana...  
El amor ya no los en la espalda.  
**

Meses después

En la mansión Atobe se encontraba disfrutando de sus vacaciones ya iba en preparatoria Hyotei con el resto de los titulares, salvo Kabaji, Otori y Hiyoshi que estaban en su tercer año, por momentos no podía evitar recordar lo sucedido la noche de ayer con su dormilón favorito.

********Flash Back******

Atobe besaba a Jirou mientras ponía una mano en su cintura y procedía a recorrerlo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, el dormilón sentía que se derretía ante las caricias del más alto bajo su polo, sin más Atobe recostó al menor en su amplia cama, Jirou pasaba sus manos por el cuello mientras el aristócrata lo desvestía hábilmente, por momentos besaba su cuello, los gemidos de Jirou lo excitaba haciendo que se frotara contra él, para ese momento la ropa salía sobrando, ambos se dejaban llevar hasta que de un momento a otro aquella ropa se encontraba regada por el suelo.

-¿estás seguro Jirou?-lo mira y este asiente

Rozaba sus caderas contra el miembro del menor, Jirou recorría la espalda de Atobe, en un determinado momento este lo gira y le pide que levante las caderas, el aristócrata comenzó a prepararlo, el menor no podía evitar soltar algunos gemidos que salían fuertemente. Cuando Atobe comenzó a entrar lentamente Jirou gimió más fuerte hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de él, sentía como cada estocada lo llenaba de electricidad, le gustaba esa sensación, al darse cuenta que el menor se habí acostumbrado a la intromisión decide tomar sus caderas para moverse con fuerza, según las estocadas se volvían más fuertes ambos gemían con intensidad, a cada momento las embestidas se volvían más rápidas, tras unos cuantos minutos de movimientos frenéticos ambos llegaron al clímax Atobe dentro de Jirou y este sobre las sábanas, el aristócrata cayó sobre la espalda de jirou completamente agotado, salió lentamente dentro de él y se recostó con respiración agitada, en verdad amaba a ese niño.

-Te amo Jirou- lo besa con ternura  
-Y yo a ti kei-chan…-lo besa  
 **  
*********Fin del flash Back***********

El aristócrata se encontraba cubierto por una fina sabana acariciando los rizos de su caprichoso e hiperactivo novio que se encontraba despertando.

-vaya despertaste  
-si…-dice adormilado-¿qué hacías kei-chan?  
-pensaba  
-¿en?-intenta estirarse- ouch  
-¿no es obvio?- sonríe con cinismo-la razón eres tú Jirou

-¡casi me partes en dos!  
-no te quejabas ayer  
-Kei-chan- se ruboriza  
-eres tan quejoso- lo besa

En otra parte de la ciudad

Un auto rojo iba a excesiva velocidad, al lado del copiloto un joven de cabellos castaños rogaba a Merlín por su vida.

-¡Risa estamos en la autopista no en un casting para fast and furious!  
-que aburrido te has vuelto  
-discúlpame por apreciar mi vida- dice sarcástico, sabía que no era buena idea que su hermana saliera con un piloto de carreras profesional, ya veía sonar la canción "deshonra del rey león".

watch?v=BS7FRPKQQPQ

En Hyotei

Hiyoshi era el nuevo capitán de Hyotei, se encontraba preparando a los miembros de 2do y 3er año para un arduo entrenamiento, esta vez ganarían las nacionales, meses habían pasado desde que no tenía contacto con su senpai, ni siquiera un mensaje, seguramente terminaría preparatoria en Alemania, quizás era lo mejor pero no podía olvidarlo, después de lo ocurrido le era absolutamente imposible hacerlo, aun lo quería y dijo que lo esperaría.

" **Te extraño  
de la forma más callada que pueda existir"**

-Hiyoshi, creo que te buscan- dice Otori pero su compañero ni siquiera se inmuto  
-quién sea puede esperar a que terminemos el entrenamiento-dice secamente  
-No creo que quieras hacerlo esperar- Hiyoshi arquea una ceja-Por qué no vez de quien se tarta y me cuentas?.-dice con sorna

Hiyoshi fastidiado por la mueca de diversión de su compañero decide voltear, para su sorpresa se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba ver ese día, en la parte más alta de las gradas estaba Taki Haginosuke, parpadeo varias veces, en verdad su senpai se encontraba ahí saludándolo.

-encárgate del entrenamiento

Otori dejó escapar una pequeña risita al ver como su amigo se apresuraba a ir donde su senpai, no tardo demasiado en llegar, cuando lo hizo este le sonríe ocasionando que no puedo evitar ruborizarse.

-Hola  
-senpai…-susurra con una ligera sonrisa  
-…uhmm sé que quizás sea tarde pero…-no puede terminar de hablar, ya que sus labios fueron sellados por Hiyoshi que lo besaba de forma demandante mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo, lo había extrañado tanto como para contenerse ahora.  
-…tal vez no era tan tarde-sonríe el castaño al separarse  
-Volviste  
-me esperaste…-dice conmovido  
-…cada día yo te vuelvo a elegir ¿quiere saber la razón?- el castaño asiente-la razón es usted.-lo vuelve a besar.

" **Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que corre el riesgo de perderlo"**

Una frase popular pero hay una Corrección siempre lo supiste pero nunca pensaste que lo perderías, eso sintió Taki al ver a Hiyoshi cuando se marchaba, le tomo meses entenderlo, él había querido mucho a Atobe Keigo obsesionándose en el proceso, siempre lo vio como alguien inalcanzable por eso no podía sacarlo de su cabeza, difícilmente algo podía compararse a todo el tiempo que se conocían, el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, era incomparable todo el amor que había guardado por ese tiempo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta que era Hiyoshi a quien quería en verdad, sin quererlo se había fijado en él y en ese momento no lo supo ver, le tomo tiempo aceptarlo, siempre había visto a Keigo siempre había estado enfocado en él, por eso nunca tuvo una relación seria, por qué siempre keigo estaba en su cabeza, cuando formalizaron se sentía tan feliz que podía gritarle a todo el mundo que estaba con él pero si ese "todo el mundo" era Hiyoshi, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta como aquella vez que le confirmo que tenía algo con Keigo, en ese momento no lo entendió pero aquel nudo en su garganta, aquel dolor que sentía cuando lo evitaba, aquel estremecimiento cuanto lo abrazaba, ahora podía entender porque su mirada lo debilitaba tanto, ahora entendía porque no lo aparto ni una vez cuando se le acercaba más de la cuenta, sin quererlo se había enamorado de él pero perseguía a un espejismo. Ahora lo entendía los sentimientos son tan complejos, a veces confundimos el amor con la obsesión y perseguimos una ilusión buscando felicidad cuando esta no sea movido no de nuestro lado, pero la vida siempre te ofrece una oportunidad para arreglar las cosas:

 **Se llama Hoy**


End file.
